


Fae, amore e brughiera

by kanako91



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barghest, Blow Jobs, Celebratory Sex, Child Fili and Kili, Comfort Sex, Condoms, Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, Dwarves are Jews in this AU, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Faery AU, Faery!AU, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Galadriel & Celeborn - Freeform, Healing Sex, Immortality, Insecurity, Lust at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, Oaths & Vows, Oaths abound, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Past Bagginshield, Past Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sick Character, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin will appear in the near future, Throne Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Night, cop!thorin, faerie - Freeform, he's a good cop, mentions of Andreth and Aegnor, mentions of Cirdan and Elrond, mentions of lúthien, talking dogs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: [Faery!AU | Raccolta di racconti erotici legati da un filo narrativo]Determinata a dare una svolta alla sua vita, Arodel Clark si ritira per scrivere un libro nel posto più sperduto e magico del Regno Unito: lo Yorkshire, dove si fa ospitare da una pastora scorbutica e il suo grosso cane nero (e demoniaco?), Moryo.Le ricerche sul Popolo Fatato rivelano segreti inaspettati sulla sua ospite e portano Arodel dritta tra le braccia del Re della Corte d'Autunno, Thranduil.Una bella svolta sì, nella direzione sbagliata. (O forse no?)
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin, Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Racconto I. La musica del bosco [Thranduil/Arodel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Racconto I. La musica del bosco** – La prima notte di Arodel nello Yorkshire è buia e tempestosa, ma nel bosco fuori dalla sua finestra c'è qualcosa di misterioso. Come può non uscire a indagare? _[Thranduil/Arodel]_

Appena fuori dalla cittadina, Arodel scese dal pullman malandato in uno spiazzo da cui la strada asfaltata si snodava verso la brughiera, per poi lasciarsi inghiottire dalle palizzate e dalle lievi colline verdi di erba da pascolo.

Il pullman fece manovra tra cigolii disperati e ripartì verso il centro, lasciandola di fatto sola nel beneamato nulla.

Poco male. Era venuta fin lì per quello.

E perché in quella brughiera negli anni c'erano stati avvistamenti sospetti.

Era la location ideale per scrivere e fare ricerca per il suo libro.

Per quanto le ricerche fossero partite col piede sbagliato: l'autista del pullman, appena lei aveva iniziato a fare domande, le aveva suggerito di togliersi qualsiasi grillo dalla testa e tornare con i piedi per terra.

«Questa è la brughiera dello Yorkshire, signorina, e questi sono gli anni duemila. Nemmeno quando ero un moccioso con i calzoni sempre sporchi di fango credevo alle storie di _barghest_ e fate di queste terre».

A giudicare dall'età dell'autista, doveva essere ormai un secolo che non era più un tale moccioso.

Ma Arodel era abituata ad avere a che fare con lo scetticismo sgarbato della gente.

«Ti ringrazio, lo farò presente quando parlerò di come la pensano gli abitanti del posto».

L'autista era scivolato nel peggior accento dello Yorkshire e Arodel aveva intuito, per sommi capi, che non voleva far parte del suo dannatissimo libro, o articolo che fosse, né voleva sentir parlare di quelle storie assurde.

Scendere dal pullman deserto le aveva fatto tirare un sospiro di sollievo, quasi fosse rientrata in casa dopo aver camminato per le strade buie di Londra.

Ora, però, doveva aspettare che la sua ospite venisse a prenderla. L'aveva chiamata alla partenza da Leeds e la signora Woolbridge non era parsa molto propensa all'ascolto. Visto l'autista, doveva essere una caratteristica locale.

_Che sia perché, se ascoltassero, potrebbero sentire le voci del Popolo Fatato?_

Arodel sorrise a quella domanda così oziosa, che sarebbe stata comunque una spiegazione più affascinante per i modi scostanti della gente del posto.

Il rombo di un motore attirò la sua attenzione verso la brughiera e Arodel dovette attendere un bel po' prima che qualcosa spuntasse sulla strada.

Era un furgoncino, abbastanza antico da fare quel rumore tremendo. Arodel era indecisa se sperare che fosse la signora Woolbridge o no. Un mezzo del genere prometteva male, però le stanze che aveva visto in foto le avevano dato l’idea di un bel cottage tradizionale e ben tenuto.

Il furgoncino superò lo spiazzo e Arodel tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Ma poco dopo lo sentì inchiodare e tornare sui suoi passi a marcia indietro.

Arodel strinse il manico del trolley.

Il furgoncino entrò nello spiazzo per fermarsi davanti a lei e il finestrino lato conducente scese a scatti, come tirato a manovella.

Una donna era alla guida, la pelle scurita dal sole che faceva risaltare le lentiggini e i capelli di un biondo smorto, arruffati e raccolti in una coda, il tutto condito di parka e camicia in tartan. I cliché dovevano pur nascere da qualche parte.

«Signora Clark?» chiese la donna.

«Signorina» precisò Arodel. Ci teneva a ricordare che non era sposata. Quel cognome era tutto suo.

«Allora dovresti chiamare anche me _signorina_ Woolbridge, dopo avermi chiamata tutto il tempo _signora_. Mi fai sentire vecchia».

Era lei. La signora, no, signorina Woolbridge.

«Lo terrò a mente». Arodel sorrise e indicò il trolley. «Posso metterlo dietro?»

«Certo. Attenta al cane, però».

I cani non erano un problema. Le piacevano e ci sapeva fare con loro.

Arodel fece il giro del furgoncino, mentre lo sportello cigolava alle sue spalle.

«Meglio che faccia io, non si sa mai come potrebbe reagire Moryo».

Questo non prometteva bene.

La signorina Woolbridge la raggiunse e aprì il portellone. Al fondo del vano posteriore, due occhi rossi puntarono Arodel.

«Ehi, Moryo. Questa è la signorina Clark, starà con noi per un po'».

Il cane uscì dall'ombra, o forse no, perché sembrava ombra lui stesso: era nero, più nero della notte. Ed era grosso e muscoloso sotto il pelo folto.

La signorina Woolbridge tese la mano verso la testa del cane, che chiuse gli occhi e aprì la bocca, la lingua penzoloni dal lato in un'espressione di pura beatitudine mentre lei lo grattava tra le orecchie.

Ma era un cucciolone!

Arodel gli porse una mano.

«Piacere di conoscerti, Moryo» gli disse.

Il cane riaprì gli occhi per puntarli sulla sua mano, poi sulla sua faccia. Infine, le posò la zampona sul palmo e ci mancò poco che lei cadesse in avanti per il peso.

A che incrocio infernale apparteneva?

Arodel sorrise a Moryo e, intanto, la signorina Woolbridge ficcò il trolley nel retro del furgone.

«Se non altro, non devi temere che si sieda sulla tua valigia».

«Se lo facesse, me ne accorgerei».

La signorina Woolbridge trattenne una risata, con un verso nasale. «Buono, Moryo» disse e chiuse il portellone.

Arodel raggiunse il lato passeggero del furgoncino, sedette e mise la cintura. Solo allora sfilò il berretto e i guanti. Anche la signorina Woolbridge prese posto e l'unico segno che potesse aver freddo erano guance e naso rossi.

«Cosa ti porta in questo posto dimenticato dal mondo?» chiese la signorina Woolbridge, togliendo il freno a mano e ingranando la retro.

«Che sia dimenticato dal mondo».

«Sei una scrittrice, ricordo bene? Non sarai una di quelli che vanno in posti sperduti a scrivere? Chi era, Fleming che faceva così?»

Arodel avrebbe voluto ridere, ma sarebbe stato poco carino. Dopotutto la signorina Woolbridge stava cercando di fare conversazione e, viste le precedenti esperienze, era una bella boccata d'aria fresca. Le fece quasi sperare che quella piccola vacanza sarebbe stata gradevole dal punto di vista umano.

«Non sono propriamente una scrittrice, sono una studiosa».

«E di cosa? Oltre a brugo da tutte le parti, abbiamo grotte e pecore, quali di queste cose studi?»

Tanto valeva essere chiare sin dall'inizio, magari la signorina Woolbridge sarebbe stata una dei pochissimi illuminati a volerla aiutare.

Oppure avrebbe fermato l’auto per mollarla per strada.

«Studio folklore britannico» disse Arodel e guardò la signorina Woolbridge. «Soprattutto quello relativo al Popolo Fatato. Sono qui per scrivere un libro a riguardo».

La signorina Woolbridge fece inversione di marcia nello spiazzo, con movimenti fluidi e misurati. Dopo la guida disastrata dell'autista del pullman, sembrava andare tutto per il meglio.

Ma la signorina Woolbridge non aveva commentato la sua risposta e Arodel non sapeva come interpretare quel silenzio: stava pensando a una buona risposta che non fosse sgarbata o stava facendo finta di non aver sentito?

Si incamminarono verso la brughiera e la signorina Woolbridge non ruppe il silenzio.

Non doveva essere una di quei pochi illuminati.

Se non altro, non l’aveva mollata per strada.

Arodel accettò che il viaggio sarebbe passato nel mutismo, con le staccionate fuori dal finestrino che continuavano ininterrotte fino a chissà dove.

E fu così finché, dopo una svolta, il campanile del villaggio non sparì tra le alture nello specchietto retrovisore e la brughiera si presentò in tutta la sua aria brulla e selvaggia.

Era diverso da vederla in foto. Nelle foto c'era sempre qualche effetto di luce che la rendeva magica, che ci fosse il sole o fosse nuvoloso. Ma era una magia diversa da quella davanti ai suoi occhi.

Sotto il cielo nuvoloso, le fenditure nella terra e il verde sparso e timido rendevano la brughiera reale, concreta, e Arodel seppe di essere nel posto giusto.

Le foto potevano sembrare la prova dell'esistenza delle fate in quelle zone, ma era troppo facile creare quell’effetto col fotoritocco.

No, la magia della brughiera era in quella sua aria così... tormentata, che la faceva sembrare un luogo di confine tra un mondo e un altro. Era selvatica e padrona del paesaggio e, in quel posto, neppure la strada asfaltata scalfiva la sovranità della natura.

La via non proseguiva dritta ed era costeggiata da steccati e fattorie lontane. Dopo un numero di curve che Arodel non contò neppure, presa com'era dal panorama fuori dal finestrino, il furgoncino si immise in una stradina sterrata che conduceva a un grosso cottage. Era quello che aveva visto online, con i segni di varie espansioni e ristrutturazioni, per quanto Arodel avrebbe potuto giurare che la facciata fosse quella originaria, almeno fino al primo piano.

Raggiunsero lo spiazzo davanti al cottage e svoltarono alla sua destra, nello spazio condiviso con un grosso capannone –forse una stalla? Da quel che ricordava la signorina Woolbridge era una pastora– e si diressero verso una rimessa di fattura molto più recente.

E lì parcheggiò la signorina Woolbridge, per poi togliere la cintura e girarsi verso Arodel.

«Se sei venuta a cercare fate, devo deluderti: qua non ne troverai nemmeno cercando dentro le colline».

Con quelle parole, la signorina Woolbridge scese dal furgoncino e sbatté lo sportello, lasciando Arodel lì, a fissare il posto del guidatore vuoto, con una certezza: era nel posto giusto.

Il tempo di svuotare la valigia e la mezza idea di Arodel di uscire a fare una passeggiata nella brughiera subì un primo inciampo a causa del buio.

«Non ti conviene uscire quando fa scuro» disse la signorina Woolbridge, prendendo due bicchieri dallo scolapiatti. «Se dovessi finire in qualche buco della terra, sarebbe difficile recuperarti».

Arodel agitò il cellulare davanti a sé.

«No, quello potrebbe non servirti» disse la signorina Woolbridge prima che lei potesse aprir bocca. «Qua prende male la maggior parte dei telefoni».

Per togliersi il dubbio, controllò lo schermo. Nessun segnale. Ecco perché non aveva ricevuto alcuna notifica.

 _Poco male_ , si disse e infilò il cellulare in tasca. Era stato anche quello lo scopo di ritirarsi in un luogo così isolato.

«Succede spesso che qualcuno finisca in qualche buco della terra?» chiese Arodel, sedendo al tavolo a penisola della cucina.

La signorina Woolbridge prese anche due piatti piani dallo scolapiatti e li impilò uno sull'altro vicino ai bicchieri. Il forno era acceso e, dall'odore che proveniva, sembrava ci stesse cuocendo carne e patate.

«Non viene abbastanza gente per fare una statistica. Chi è del posto conosce il terreno e riconosce i segni, oppure sa che deve affidarsi a qualcuno, se proprio vuole andare a passeggio nella brughiera».

Arodel vide solo allora il grosso cane nero, Moryo, disteso sotto la penisola, dall'altra parte rispetto a lei. Le sue zampe spuntavano oltre al ripiano o sarebbe stato impossibile vederlo. Era così grande che non era coperto del tutto dal tavolo. La cosa aveva dell'incredibile.

«Che razza di cane è il tuo? Non ne ho mai visti di così grandi» disse Arodel.

La signorina Woolbridge lanciò un'occhiata al cane e poi a lei, mentre asciugava le posate con uno straccio. «È uno strano incrocio che non saprei nemmeno spiegare. L'ho trovato da cucciolo e credevo fosse già adulto. Solo dopo ho notato che aveva delle zampe troppo grandi e sproporzionate per esserlo». Indicò verso il tavolo. «Nel cassetto alla tua destra c'è la tovaglia, mettila per favore».

Arodel eseguì e stese la tovaglia con una recinzione stampata lungo il bordo, lo spazio centrale occupato da animali da fattoria. Non aveva idea se fosse un segno di autoironia da parte della padrona di casa, o se quel genere di roba le piacesse davvero.

La signorina Woolbridge portò piatti, bicchieri e posate al tavolo e li dispose per entrambe, poi tornò al forno.

«Quindi se volessi andare per la brughiera per fare ricerche, dovrei chiederti di accompagnarmi? Non volevo pesare tanto su di te. Dopotutto hai offerto vitto e alloggio, non di farmi da guida turistica».

«Non preoccuparti, finché c'è luce, dovrebbe bastarti la compagnia di Moryo» disse la signorina Woolbridge. «Per eventuali passeggiate di notte, devi parlarmene in anticipo e mi organizzo. Ho comunque il bestiame di cui occuparmi».

Arodel non aveva davvero inteso chiedere così tanto. Anzi, non aveva nemmeno pensato a uscire nella brughiera, finché non l'aveva vista dal finestrino del furgoncino.

«Ti ringrazio, signorina Woolbridge. Se avessi previsto di andare a passeggio, ti avrei avvisata prima di accordarci per l'alloggio».

La signorina Woolbridge sbuffò e spense il forno. «Chiamami pure Hannah. Temo di non poter sopportare un altro _signorina Woolbridge_ ». Le lanciò un'occhiata oltre la spalla. «Chiamami solo Hannah e facciamo prima».

«Chiamami Arodel, allora» le rispose, con un sorriso.

Hannah scrollò le spalle e, depositato un sottopentola sulla tovaglia, portò la teglia al tavolo.

«Non sono certa di capire voi di città. Ma non sei la prima che viene qui con l'intento di passare del tempo in tranquillità, e finisce per rimanere affascinata dalla brughiera».

«Hai ospitato molta gente?» chiese Arodel, mentre Hannah distribuiva il pasticcio nei piatti.

Era uno di quei piatti che sapeva di contadino e Arodel lo aveva preso qualche volta al mercato, per “mangiare sano”. Tra lei e suo padre, c'era sempre stata poca voglia di cibi che richiedessero preparazioni troppo elaborate, in quanto poco compatibili con la vita accademica.

«Questa non è la mia attività principale».

Non era una risposta, quella.

«Ti occupi delle pecore, vero? Formaggi, lana, le allevi per rivenderle?»

«Abbiamo diversificato l'allevamento e facciamo tutte e tre le cose. Non che basti per tener su tutta la baracca» disse Hannah e portò alla bocca la prima cucchiaiata.

«Affittare camere è una di quelle attività che aiutano a supportarvi?» Parlava al plurale come se ci fosse qualcun altro ma, da quel che sapeva da quando l'aveva contattata per l'alloggio, Hannah non era sposata e viveva da sola.

«Abbastanza».

Hannah stava riducendo il numero di parole e Arodel aveva sufficiente dimestichezza con le persone da sapere che non aveva più molta voglia di parlare, almeno non su quell'argomento.

Col cucchiaio prese il primo boccone del pasticcio e lo portò alla bocca. Sotto lo strato di patate, c’erano mescolati carne, sedano e carote, tutto ricco di sapore. Altro che i piatti precotti a cui era abituata.

«Della gente che hai ospitato, erano in molti a cercare fate?»

Hannah la guardò sottecchi, il cucchiaio a metà strada verso la bocca. Aveva forse creduto di cavarsela con un paio di risposte lapidarie?

Ah! Illusa.

«Si può sapere perché collegate il posto più dimenticato dalla Regina e dalla modernità con le fate?»

Arodel raccolse un altro po’ di pasticcio. «Non è questo, ma ci sono stati avvistamenti–».

Hannah sbottò: «Balle!» e mise il cucchiaio in bocca.

«Ci sono stati avvistamenti. Puoi anche sostenere che siano stati di turisti con troppa immaginazione, ma non credi che dopo anni di studio sappia riconoscere gli avvistamenti veri da quelli falsi?»

Hannah sollevò gli occhi al cielo e si versò altro pasticcio nel piatto.

«Trovo siano discorsi ridicoli e che tu stia sprecando la tua vita a studiare cose che non esistono».

Arodel sorrise. «I teologi allora sprecano la loro vita allo stesso modo».

«Liberi di farlo».

«Anch'io sono libera di farlo».

«Ma senza venire a disturbare chi non ci crede».

Arodel sollevò il cucchiaio con il pasticcio e osservò lo strato di patate sulla carne macinata.

«Ho avuto a che fare con parecchi teologi molesti e dar loro la stessa risposta non è servito ad allontanarli. Sembra che si possa dar credito solo ad alcune fantasticherie dell'essere umano, mentre le altre sono considerate sempre meno credibili». Arodel portò il cucchiaio alla bocca. «Sempre che tu non sia cristiana e ora io non ti stia offendendo».

Hannah scrollò le spalle. «Non so cosa sono, né mi interessa definirmi».

«Concedimi almeno di credere a quello che voglio, allora. Sei la seconda persona che reagisce male alle mie domande sulle fate in questo posto. Mi chiedo se siate davvero tanto ricercati per queste storie, o lo siete stati in passato e vi è rimasto il fastidio».

«Perché questo dubbio?»

«Perché questa non sembra una meta turistica molto frequentata».

Hannah posò il cucchiaio nel piatto vuoto e incrociò le braccia sul bordo del tavolo. «Non importa quante visite riceviamo, è stancante che tutti finiscano per chiederci delle fate. Chi è l'altra persona che ha reagito male?»

«L'autista».

Hannah trattenne una risata. «Il vecchio Toby, immagino. Hai beccato il cattolico bigotto del paese, è come se gli avessi chiesto del diavolo».

«Avrei dovuto immaginarlo dalla croce che pendeva dallo specchietto».

«Ti è andata male. Altri dei vecchi del paese amano intortare qualsiasi visitatore con storie di fate, gnomi e folletti».

«Vuoi dirmi che la tua reazione non è la norma?»

«La mia reazione non ha nulla di sbagliato. Non è che se non ti ho dato la risposta che volevi, allora sono anch'io come il vecchio Toby».

Arodel si versò dell'acqua nel bicchiere. «Non intendevo questo».

Ma poco importava, no?

Aveva tratto le sue conclusioni dalla reticenza di Hannah. Erano conclusioni che le facevano venir voglia di uscire a camminare, nonostante gli avvertimenti.

In quel momento, una luce illuminò la stanza e un tuono scosse i vetri.

«È vicino» commentò Hannah, scendendo dallo sgabello. Raggiunse la finestra e, quando scostò la tendina, l'acqua scendeva dal cielo in grossi goccioloni, ben visibili alla luce del faretto che illuminava l'esterno della casa.

E così, i suoi piani di uscita per quella sera erano falliti.

Arodel finì di mangiare.

Fuori dalla finestra, i lampi squarciavano il cielo e gettavano luce sulla brughiera percorsa da vento e pioggia. Ma era il boschetto vicino a casa di Hannah ad attirare lo sguardo di Arodel.

Non quando era illuminato dai lampi, no. Nei momenti di buio, tra le gocce di pioggia, si scorgevano luci, fiammelle che non sembravano turbate dalle intemperie.

E non erano fuochi fatui.

C’era qualcuno nel bosco.

Hannah aveva smesso da un po’ di fare rumore in cucina. Anche se era difficile distinguere i suoni più bassi, tra lo scrosciare della pioggia e i tuoni che facevano tremare le finestre, supponeva che ormai fosse andata a letto.

Così, Arodel lasciò la camera per scendere al piano terra. Afferrò la giacca dall’appendiabiti e la infilò dentro fuori, perché se voleva vedere dei _fae_ doveva vestirsi per farlo. Esitò solo un attimo davanti al portaombrelli. Ma pioveva troppo forte per portarsi dietro l’ombrello: si sarebbe rotto e lei si sarebbe inzuppata comunque.

«Dove stai andando con questo tempaccio?»

Arodel gettò un’occhiata oltre la spalla, per trovare Hannah sulla soglia della cucina. Non era andata a letto, quindi.

«Esco».

Il suo grosso cane nero spuntò da dietro le sue gambe, un orecchio piegato quasi avesse perso la forza di restare dritto come l’altro.

«L’ho capito. E te lo sconsiglio».

«C’è qualcosa nel bosco, devo andare a vedere».

Hannah sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Sì, una bella polmonite, ecco cosa c’è».

«Ci vediamo domattina» disse Arodel e aprì la porta. «Non aspettarmi in piedi».

L’unica risposta che le giunse mentre si richiudeva la porta alle spalle fu uno sbuffo. Poi la pioggia inghiottì qualsiasi altro suono e lei si affrettò verso il bosco, gli stivali che affondavano nella ghiaia davanti al cottage. Appena calpestò il terreno, la situazione peggiorò, ma si limitò ad andare più cauta, gli occhi fissi in avanti, dove vedeva ancora le fiammelle tremolare, sempre nello stesso punto.

Raggiunse il bosco, dove il battere della pioggia si attutì, quasi una cortina invisibile lo dividesse dal resto dalla brughiera, e lasciò il posto a musica.

Fu quella la prima conferma che non si era avventurata fuori per nulla.

Le fiammelle non svanirono e rimasero proprio davanti a lei mentre avanzava tra gli alberi, ma si fecero sempre più vicine. E con loro, la musica.

Riconosceva gli strumenti dalle rievocazioni storiche a cui aveva assistito, ma erano le note stesse a essere diverse da quelle a cui era abituata. Le davano la stessa sensazione di quando le era capitato di ascoltare ricostruzioni di musica dell’Antica Grecia. Suoni alieni, composti da note sconosciute e impostate su un sistema del tutto diverso.

Sentiva solo la musica, mentre gli occhi cercavano di mettere a fuoco le fiammelle, ma era come fissare troppo a lungo un punto davanti a lei: la vista si offuscava.

Non aveva idea di quanto camminò, perché era tutto confuso nella sua mente, e solo la musica la guidava più vicino, più vicino.

Finché non le vide.

Figure che ballavano, le vesti leggere dai colori del bosco autunnale, marroni, rossi, gialli, verde scuro, i capelli lunghi che ricordavano la stessa stagione. Alcune erano umanoidi, sottili come giunchi, e altre di umano avevano poco, ma tutte ballavano, bevevano, o amoreggiavano tra gli alberi.

La sua mente era impastata, non formulava parole, ma Arodel non aveva dubbi su cosa avesse davanti. Aveva fatto bene ad avventurarsi fuori sotto quella pioggia.

Perché aveva trovato proprio quel che cercava.

_Fae._

«Cosa abbiamo qui?» giunse una voce profonda alle sue spalle.

Arodel si girò di scatto, per trovare a pochi passi da lei un uomo alto, con uno scettro di legno nodoso e un frammento di ambra in cima. Vestiva di un abito che sembrava tessuto con fili di oro e argento per la luce che catturava, ricamato con motivi di foglie. Il colletto alto si apriva in uno spacco che gli metteva in mostra la gola –scolpita come una statua– per chiudersi appena sotto la clavicola. Alle spalle larghe aveva appuntato un mantello che nella sua discesa a terra spariva tra la vegetazione.

Si sarebbe lasciata distrarre volentieri dall’abito e dal suo corpo, se il viso non fosse stato altrettanto mozzafiato. Era incorniciato da lunghi capelli dorati, con zigomi orgogliosi sormontati da occhi di un grigio chiarissimo come la luna, e labbra carnose che invitavano a baciarlo e lasciarsi baciare.

Non si illuse nemmeno per un istante che quello davanti a lei fosse un uomo come gli altri. Non c’era nulla di umano, nulla di comune in quella visione.

E la corona di rami intrecciati che poggiava sopra le orecchie, fasciandogli il retro della testa, per poi allungarsi in spuntoni verso il cielo, le toglieva ogni dubbio.

Era un re.

Un re di Faerie.

Arodel piegò le ginocchia in una riverenza degna di Buckingham Palace.

«Sono un’ammiratrice. E una studiosa».

Lui la percorse con lo sguardo da capo a piedi, in un movimento lento, deliberato, inteso per metterla a disagio mentre lui ne traeva la maggior soddisfazione possibile. Ma Arodel non si sentiva a disagio, non per lo sguardo. I suoi vestiti erano inzuppati e, lì davanti a lui, si sentiva fuori luogo.

«Studiosa di cosa?» chiese lui, nel prendere a camminarle intorno con nonchalance.

«Del vostro popolo».

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. «E quale popolo saremmo?»

«Il Popolo Fatato» disse Arodel. «La Gente delle Colline. I Buoni Vicini. Il Piccolo Popolo. Suppongo che tu in particolare venga dalla Corte d’Autunno».

Il re le si fermò alle spalle, ma lei non osò voltarsi, questa volta.

«Cos’altro credi di sapere, studiosa?»

Quindi aveva indovinato. Bene, un punto per lei.

«Nient’altro. Ma mi piacerebbe sapere come chiamarti».

Prima lezione che aveva imparato nei suoi studi: mai chiedere il nome a un _fae_ , perché voleva dire chiedere di avere potere su di lui. E la risposta sarebbe stata la morte, se fosse stato di umore misericordioso.

«È alla tua sete di conoscenza che farebbe piacere, o a te?»

Seconda lezione: attenzione a chiedere favori ai _fae_. Non si poteva mai sapere il pagamento che avrebbero richiesto, ma con ogni probabilità non sarebbe finita bene.

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che lui interpretasse quella frase come gli conveniva.

«Sto scrivendo un libro sulle creature fatate d’Inghilterra. Non ti farebbe piacere se menzionassi il re della Corte d’Autunno?»

Dita le toccarono i capelli bagnati, facendosi largo tra le ciocche pesanti per sfiorarle il retro del collo. Arodel rimase immobile, il fiato sospeso, mentre un dito le tracciava una linea verso il colletto della camicetta.

«Potresti menzionarmi comunque».

«Lo farei, ma senza il tuo nome. E allora chi proverà a chiamarti, per stringere un accordo con te?»

Il dito si ritrasse, e non era per forza un buon segno. Quella era una scommessa come le altre, nel tentativo di sopravvivere all’incontro e avere qualche conferma sulle leggende.

Secondo alcune di queste, gli umani che erano così sfortunati da diventare schiavi del Popolo Fatato lo facevano in cambio di favori ricevuti.

Ma per ottenere un favore, bisognava riuscire a parlare con un _fae_. Alcuni di loro avevano nomi resi immortali dalla letteratura umana, come Oberon e Titania, o Mab, e riuscivano così ad accumulare un tale potere da diventare davvero ciò che erano nei racconti.

La scommessa qui era duplice: che queste regole funzionassero davvero e che questo re fosse interessato ad accrescere il suo potere.

Arodel percepì il calore del corpo che si avvicinò al suo, anche attraverso i vestiti bagnati, e rabbrividì, ma non si voltò ancora. Anche se si trovava senza fiato per l’attesa della sua prossima mossa.

Un movimento di aria e la lunghezza dello scettro premette contro il suo ventre, fino a farla aderire dalle scapole al fondoschiena contro il corpo di lui. Sentiva tutto: dalla curvatura del petto solido alla vitalità che risiedeva nei suoi pantaloni.

Un _fae_ eccitato aveva un che di rassicurante, perché il suo stesso corpo era altrettanto entusiasta dalla nuova conoscenza. I capezzoli formicolavano nelle coppe del reggiseno, con tanta insistenza che Arodel avrebbe potuto strusciarsi da qualche parte pur di dar sfogo a quel bisogno.

Per fortuna, il Re della Corte d’Autunno era, a suo modo, misericordioso.

«Chiamami Thranduil» le disse, il respiro caldo che le sfiorava l’orecchio. «E conto che tu lo faccia anche quando sarò dentro di te».

Se fosse stato un altro momento, con un altro uomo, Arodel avrebbe sollevato gli occhi al cielo e avrebbe fatto una battuta per ridimensionarlo in un attimo.

Ma premuta contro Thranduil, le uscì solo un sospiro, mentre le tremavano le ginocchia. Si aggrappò allo scettro davanti a lei e girò la testa il necessario per intravederlo con la coda dell’occhio.

«Sarà mio piacere farlo, se me ne darai ragione».

Lui rise piano, una risata che gli rombava in petto e contro la sua schiena, e le strofinò il naso tra i capelli.

«Devo assicurarmi di una cosa prima: che sarò protetta da conseguenze indesiderate» gli disse.

«Siamo specie diverse. Non posso prendere le vostre malattie e non possiamo concepire».

Era tutta la rassicurazione di cui aveva bisogno: Arodel annuì.

Thranduil allungò il braccio destro, col mantello stretto tra le dita, e la musica svanì.

«Mi stai intrappolando?» chiese lei, con un altro sguardo oltre la spalla, ma lo distingueva appena nella notte senza stelle che era calata su di loro. «Dove siamo?»

«Nel bosco, a poca distanza dai festeggiamenti, ma in un luogo più appartato. Ti basterà allontanarti per tornare libera».

La pressione dello scettro contro il ventre si allentò e un tonfo sordo poco distante le segnalò che lo aveva lasciato cadere lontano da lei.

Le mani di Thranduil si posarono sui suoi fianchi e bastò un tocco per farla girare tra le sue braccia. Gli posò le mani sul petto, la stoffa dell’abito fittamente ricamata sotto le sue dita.

«Non sto usando alcun incanto su di te. Sei libera di andartene, se non vuoi continuare» le mormorò, il suo sospiro una carezza contro le sue labbra.

«Anche quando saremo entrambi nudi e tu avrai la mente annebbiata dal desiderio?»

«Anche allora» disse lui. «Anche se sono dentro di te, sopra di te. Dimmi di fermarmi ed io mi fermerò».

Erano le parole più seducenti che avesse mai sentito. Non perché avesse il bisogno di ricevere il permesso di cambiare idea e di ritirare il suo consenso in qualsiasi momento del rapporto, ma perché era tra le braccia di un re di Faerie, che avrebbe potuto manipolarla e usarla per ottenere ogni soddisfazione, eppure lui si stava assicurando che lei fosse consapevole di poter dire di no in ogni momento, anzi era _obbligata_ a fermarlo se qualcosa non le andava più.

Arodel sollevò il viso per sfiorargli le labbra con le sue.

«Direi che siamo troppo lontani da quel momento».

Gli prese il labbro inferiore tra le sue, assaggiandolo, un po’ timorosa e curiosa di quel che avrebbe trovato. Ma il sapore che emergeva con più forza era quello del vino rosso.

La bocca di Thranduil si mosse contro la sua, tirandosi in un sorriso, e le mani le risalirono la schiena.

«Dobbiamo rimediare, allora».

Chinò la testa giusto il necessario per premere la bocca sulla sua in un bacio impetuoso, fatto di labbra che divoravano, denti che accarezzavano, finché lei non lasciò libero ingresso alla sua lingua e il sapore asprigno e ricco del vino la pervase.

Insieme a quel sapore, le mani di lui le fecero girare la testa, mentre le accarezzavano la schiena e si infilavano tra i suoi capelli, intrufolandosi al di sotto dei suoi vestiti, rapide a spogliarla quando meticolose nell’esplorazione.

Ma lei era imperdonabile per la sua imbranataggine nello svestirlo. Distratta come era da lui, le sue mani, –oh cielo– la sua bocca, era riuscita solo a conquistare il suo petto, per accarezzarne la distesa liscia ma per nulla morbida e delicata.

Con una risata bassa, che le riverberò fin nel basso ventre, lui le coprì le mani con le sue, se le portò intorno al collo e si liberò della veste da solo, lasciandole tutta la meraviglia di sentire il proprio corpo nudo contro il suo.

Arodel sospirò dal fondo della gola, mentre lui tornava con le mani dove dovevano stare, su di lei, intorno a lei, la bocca che scendeva lungo il collo e le faceva girare ancora la testa.

Non si accorse di come finirono distesi a terra. Non era il terreno della foresta su cui erano avvinghiati, ma qualcosa di morbido e caldo come l’oscurità che li avvolgeva.

Quell’oscurità non riduceva nemmeno di una frazione le sensazioni che provava. Che bisogno aveva di vedere Thranduil chino sul suo petto, quando sentiva la sua bocca intorno a un capezzolo, una mano intorno all’altro seno? Quando sentiva l’ampiezza delle sue spalle tra le braccia, la sua vita stretta e la solidità del suo corpo tra le gambe? Vino e foresta si mescolavano con l’odore dell’eccitazione, i loro ansiti rendevano superflua qualsiasi musica della festa.

«Thranduil» gemette Arodel, mentre lui le schiudeva le gambe e faceva scivolare le dita sulle labbra bagnate come non mai, fino a raggiungere senza indugio la clitoride pulsante.

«Thranduil» lo chiamò quando l’orgasmo la scosse ai tocchi decisi delle sue dita, allo scivolare dentro di lei mentre i tremiti la scuotevano.

«Thranduil» lo invitò, nel guidargli il membro al suo posto, dentro di lei, _ora_.

Qualsiasi cosa gli disse dopo, era inintelligibile per lei. L’unica lingua che capiva era quella dei loro gemiti, dello schioccare umido dei loro corpi l’uno contro l’altro, l’uno dentro l’altro, intorno all’altro.

Finché il piacere non le diede un attimo di tregua, giusto il tempo di riprendere fiato prima di ricominciare.

Perché la notte era giovane e Thranduil non l’aveva ancora sentita intonare il suo nome a sufficienza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa raccolta è nata nel 2015 con lo scopo di crearmi uno spazio dove fillare quanti più prompt della challenge di ManuFury ([About sex challenge](https://www.freeforumzone.com/d/11167951/About-Sex-Challenge/discussione.aspx), sul forum di EFP). Avevo in mente qualcosa di più lungo, ma dopo aver scritto buona parte di questo primo racconto e plottato un po’ di quelli successivi, non sono andata oltre because of reasons, e il tutto è caduto nel dimenticatoio.  
>   
> Entrano in scena la pandemia e il lockdown, con tutto un moto di nostalgia canaglia inaspettato.  
>   
> Riscopro questa raccolta, mi metto all’opera per finirla e così eccomi qua con una AU che riesuma personaggi noti a chi ha letto altre mie storie ([ ** _Il portale_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497816), soprattutto, e la mia produzione Thranduilesca raccolta in [**_Frammenti di una Vigorosa Primavera_**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/217796)), ma comunque non richiede conoscenze pregresse di quel che ho scritto perché siamo in una AU, è un nuovo mondo praticamente!  
> (Ovviamente, chi ha letto le mie storie passate potrebbe cogliere i vari Easter Egg e rimandi che ho sparso più o meno consapevolmente).  
>   
> Tra l’altro, non ho più seguito i prompt della challenge, per quanto alcuni racconti ne siano stati influenzati –più o meno a seconda delle circostanze e delle richieste di trama–, e ha un filo narrativo abbastanza “lento”. Dopotutto è stata una raccolta scritta per distogliere la mente dalla situazione mondiale e il cui intento è offrire una lettura leggera. Come l’ha definita Chià, la mia inseparabile betareader, è una raccolta “flufferotica”.  
>   
> Un’ultima precisazione: il folklore relativo al Popolo Fatato che si trova in questa raccolta è un mischione di influenze di letture e mio worldbuilding per altre storie. Da quando ho scoperto i fae con _La fata delle tenebre_ di Holly Black, ho continuato a cercare storie e info sul Popolo Fatato e a sviluppare miei headcanon personali, al punto che non saprei districare il tutto.  
> Detto questo, mi sono divertita a scriverla e spero sia un divertimento leggerla!  
>   
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima settimana,  
> Kan


	2. Racconto II. Solo nei sogni [Thranduil/Arodel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Racconto II. Solo nei sogni** – Dopo la notte nella foresta con Thranduil, Arodel ha la febbre. E solo una persona può guarirla... per quanto con metodi alquanto singolari. _[Thranduil/Arodel]_

Il letto si inclinò sotto un peso e Arodel aprì gli occhi, o almeno ci provò fino a metà. Il necessario per vedere la padrona di casa piantarle una pistola alla fronte, con aria scocciata.

«Trentotto e cinque» borbottò Hannah e posò la pistola lontano dalla vista. Armeggiò con qualcosa di metallico e _plasticoso_ per poi si ripresentarsi con un bicchiere d’acqua e una compressa. «Prendi del paracetamolo, anche se non te lo meriti».

Arodel accettò quanto offerto, senza fare altro sforzo se non quello di mandarlo giù. Aveva la testa che pulsava, l’aria della stanza era gelida sul viso e Hannah disse altro, ma non era nulla di distinguibile.

Forse le stava ripetendo che se lo meritava, dopo una notte di bagordi nel bosco con un re di Faerie appena conosciuto. O forse stava brontolando per tutt’altro.

Fatto stava che qualsiasi cosa Hannah avesse da dire aveva scarsa importanza, perché Arodel scivolò di nuovo in un sonno senza sogni.

Ogni tanto, Hannah ricompariva per borbottare e infilarle cucchiaiate di brodo in bocca. Altre volte, le misurava la febbre con aria scocciata.

Ma, una volta, il letto si piegò sotto un peso diverso da quello che Arodel aveva imparato a riconoscere. Sollevò a fatica le palpebre, la testa che pulsava come a ogni risveglio, nella speranza che chiunque fosse apparso valesse la pena di tutta la fatica che stava facendo.

«La situazione è davvero grave, allora».

Era familiare e benefica la voce che penetrò la nebbia nella sua testa. Richiuse gli occhi, cullata da un –falso!– senso di sicurezza nel riconoscerla.

«Thranduil».

Non poteva essere altro che un sogno.

Una mano si posò sulla sua fronte, benefica come la sua voce, e le scostò i capelli appiccicati dal sudore, per poi scendere a prenderle la guancia.

«Avresti dovuto avvisarmi» mormorò lui, accarezzandogliela e diradando altra di quella nebbia.

Arodel riuscì persino ad aprire del tutto gli occhi, fino ad ammirare il suo viso concentrato su di lei.

In quel sogno, Thranduil non vestiva abiti sfarzosi come l’altra notte, né la corona, ma nessuno avrebbe osato confonderlo per niente di meno di ciò che era: un re di Faerie, con le spalle e la schiena dritte, dagli zigomi arroganti, il mento appena sollevato nel guardarla distesa sul letto nel suo stesso sudore e nel pigiama che non toglieva da giorni.

E al momento lei non si sentiva molto all’altezza della sua presenza.

«Perché avrei dovuto? Sono le conseguenze della pioggia che ho preso» gli disse, la mente abbastanza lucida per ribattere. «Non capisco perché il tuo tocco sembri farmi stare meglio. È un’illusione?»

Thranduil sorrise. «Perché non c’è niente di comune in questa febbre. Sono l’unico che può fare qualcosa per fartela passare».

Arodel recepì quelle parole, ma non fino in fondo, perché lui si chinò su di lei e premette le labbra sulle sue.

Dubitava che avesse bevuto vino prima di visitarla, sogno o realtà che fosse, ma il primo sapore che ritrovò nel baciarlo fu proprio quello. Poi le sue narici si riempirono dei profumi della foresta, della corteccia e della resina degli alberi, la terra umida di pioggia, l’odore verde delle foglie.

In compenso lei, dopo chissà quanti giorni di febbre, doveva essere vomitevole.

Arodel aprì gli occhi e girò la testa di lato, premendogli le dita sulle labbra, calde e morbide.

«Forse è meglio che vada a darmi una sciacquata» gli disse.

Lui ridacchiò e avvolse le dita intorno alle sue, allontanandole la mano per chinare la testa e strofinare il naso contro il suo collo.

Oh, no, che vergogna!

«Sul serio, Thranduil, non credo di avere un odore gradevole».

E chissà in che condizione dovevano essere i suoi capelli!

Un attimo.

Perché si stava facendo tanti problemi? Non era nemmeno certa che fosse tutto vero. Altrimenti come poteva essere entrato un re di Faerie nella casa di Hannah? Per andare a sedersi proprio al suo letto, promettendo cure magiche che –guarda caso!– comprendevano baci e carezze?

«Non dire sciocchezze. Mi piace il tuo odore» disse lui, baciandole il collo.

«Ti piacciono i formaggi stagionati?»

Thranduil scoppiò a ridere, premendo la fronte contro la sua spalla, sul pigiama che aveva assorbito chissà quanto sudore.

Tutta questa noncuranza era prova che stesse sognando.

Era un sogno molto realistico, certo, ma poteva essere pura allucinazione dovuta al cervello che si stava cuocendo per la febbre. Quindi, perché continuare a preoccuparsi tanto del suo aspetto?

Ignaro di tutte le sue chiacchiere interiori, Thranduil sollevò la testa e le prese il mento tra pollice e indice per guardarla dritta negli occhi.

«È profumo di umano» disse con voce roca. «E ho sviluppato un certo apprezzamento per questa particolare fragranza umana».

Arodel lo fissò un attimo, in quegli occhi che, nonostante il colore freddo, erano infusi di un tale calore che la faceva sentire tutta accaldata.

Magari stava sfebbrando durante il sogno.

«Sei un adulatore» gli disse, distogliendo lo sguardo. «Anche tu hai un buon odore».

«Bene, vorrà dire che non ti dispiacerà ritrovartelo addosso per una seconda volta».

Arodel gemette quando lui premette la bocca aperta contro la sua gola, giusto sotto il mento, dove la pelle era sottile e sensibile. La sua lingua e il calore della sua bocca le fecero girare la testa per l’ondata di sensazioni che la travolse. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle, mentre lui discendeva lungo la gola e le sbottonava il fronte del pigiama.

Le sembrava inconcepibile che lui intendesse davvero andare avanti, ma lei si sentiva stranamente in forma e l’eccitazione le formicolava sotto pelle, concentrandosi in punti ben specifici.

Fu per quello che, con un ansito entusiasta, diede il benvenuto all’aria fresca della stanza che le baciò i capezzoli turgidi, prima che la bocca di Thranduil si chiudesse intorno a uno di loro, e poi all’altro, ricoprendoli di saliva che la rese ancora più suscettibile alla temperatura dell’ambiente.

Le mani di lui le accarezzarono la pelle dei fianchi e del ventre, leggere come ali di farfalla, ma l’effetto che avevano su di lei era devastante.

Arodel si ritrovò a inarcare la schiena, alla ricerca di più contatto con lui, mentre i suoi capelli la solleticavano e lui le tirava giù i pantaloni del pigiama.

«Dritto alla meta» lo punzecchiò, intanto che le liberava una gamba.

Thranduil le allargò le cosce, con gentilezza, lo sguardo attirato da quel che stava trovando là in mezzo, quasi fosse una novità, qualcosa di mai visto prima.

Arodel avrebbe ridacchiato a quell’espressione, se lui non avesse sollevato gli occhi verso di lei proprio in quell’istante. Le lanciò uno sguardo bollente, corredato da un sorrisetto da ridurre le ginocchia in gelatina.

Per fortuna che era già distesa!

«Solo il meglio per farti guarire in fretta» disse lui, enigmatico, e Arodel si accorse che non le interessava star lì a interrogarlo oltre.

Soprattutto quando lui abbassò la testa tra le sue gambe e posò le labbra tra le sue, intorno alla clitoride, quasi a darle un bacio di saluto.

Delicato, gentile, devoto.

Solo un attimo prima di dedicarsi a ogni millimetro della sua femminilità in disperato bisogno di attenzioni, proprio a causa di quelle che lui aveva riservato al resto di lei.

Arodel premette un avambraccio sulla bocca per sopprimere i versi che le affiorarono incontrollati dalle labbra. Il suo corpo non riusciva a stare più fermo della sua voce, si contorceva sotto il tocco della lingua e delle dita di Thranduil, quasi volesse sfuggire a tutte quelle sensazioni così deliziose da mandarla in confusione.

Il piacere si accumulò tra le sue gambe, invitato dalle attenzioni di Thranduil, finché non esplose, la attraversò e le offuscò la mente in un momento di pura beatitudine. Il corpo leggero, il fiato corto, gli occhi chiusi.

Più viva che mai.

Una carezza alla guancia le fece risollevare le palpebre, per incontrare lo sguardo di Thranduil, ancora scaldato da qualcosa di indecifrabile.

«Meglio?» le chiese, passandole il pollice sul labbro inferiore.

Arodel trattenne una risata. «Che eufemismo».

La voce le uscì spezzata, come se avesse urlato per ore. Per quanto ne sapesse, era quel che aveva fatto contro il suo braccio. Il tempo era sempre strano intorno ai _fae_ , figurarsi quando il loro re era impegnato a darle piacere con la bocca e con le dita.

A quel proposito…

«Credo tu ti stia dimenticando di qualcosa».

Lui inarcò le sopracciglia. Poi la comprensione balenò sul suo viso.

«Hai ragione» disse e la baciò, rubandole il fiato che lei aveva appena recuperato. C’era un sapore un po’ salino oltre a quelli che riconosceva come “Thranduil”, ma non era difficile capirne la provenienza.

Arodel gli accarezzò la schiena e inarcò le sopracciglia a sua volta.

«Non intendevo questo, per quanto gradisca. La situazione dei tuoi pantaloni richiede forse una mano?»

Thranduil rise piano. «Ah, i modi di voi mortali».

«Devo esprimermi in maniera diversa per farmi capire?»

Lui tornò serio, per quanto con gli occhi che luccicavano di divertimento.

«No, sei stata chiara, e no, non preoccuparti per me. Questo momento riguardava te».

Arodel sospirò. «Si vede proprio che è un sogno. Dove altro potrebbe accadere qualcosa di simile?»

«A Faerie» disse Thranduil e le picchiettò il dito sul naso. «Ora riposa e al risveglio sarai come nuova».

Con uno sbuffo divertito, Arodel chiuse gli occhi, mentre lui le sistemava il lenzuolo sulle spalle.

Non lo sentì sollevarsi dal materasso e andare via. Dopotutto i sogni svanivano al riaprire degli occhi.

Era certa che non lo avrebbe ritrovato lì al suo risveglio.

Quando Arodel riaprì gli occhi, la febbre non c’era più.

E neppure Thranduil.

Proprio come aveva previsto.

Ma le bastò sollevare le lenzuola alla strana sensazione contro la pelle, per ritrovare ancora la parte superiore del pigiama sbottonata e i pantaloni appallottolati intorno a una caviglia.

Le opzioni erano due: o si era addormentata di sasso dopo una sessione molto intensa di autoerotismo, o quel che aveva creduto un sogno non era stato un sogno.

La prima opzione era di gran lunga preferibile.

Se non altro perché le assicurava di non aver attirato l’attenzione di nessun re di Faerie, al punto che Sua Altezza Fatata sentiva la necessità di farle visita al capezzale, per un amplesso con lei in condizioni pietose.

Arodel saltò giù dal letto e corse in bagno.

Sistemata e rinfrescata, scese le scale per raggiungere la cucina, dove sperava di trovare Hannah.

Varcò la soglia proprio mentre la padrona di casa faceva entrare il suo grosso cane nero e si richiudeva la porta alle spalle. Indossava stivali di plastica e aveva le guance arrossate dall’aria fresca di fuori, ma bastò che sollevasse lo sguardo verso Arodel perché la sua espressione sbiancasse e si indurisse.

«Ah, sei in piedi» le disse.

Arodel sedette a uno sgabello della penisola, mentre il cane –Moryo– la annusava, le orecchie tirate indietro. Si allontanò da lei con un ringhio basso.

«Ho ricevuto visite mentre ero a letto?» chiese, senza darsi troppi pensieri su quella reazione.

Hannah piazzò una tazza e un barattolo di latta davanti a lei, per poi voltarsi a riempire il bollitore nel lavello e metterlo sui fornelli.

«È una domanda retorica?»

«No».

«Ma me lo stai chiedendo perché hai dei sospetti» disse Hannah. «Be’, io ti ho detto di non uscire quella sera e non mi hai dato ascolto. Ora le conseguenze sono affari tuoi».

«Quali conseguenze? La febbre per cui ti sei comunque presa cura di me, o la visita di un _fae_?»

Hannah le lanciò solo un’occhiata e si tenne occupata a rassettare la cucina, tenendo il broncio che Arodel vedeva fin troppo bene.

«Tu sai più di quello che vuoi darmi a vedere, ma per qualche strana ragione non vuoi parlarmi. Anche quando ho visto con i miei occhi cosa succede a poca distanza da casa tua».

«Solo con i tuoi occhi» commentò Hannah, con un verso nasale.

«Appunto. Intendi giocare a questo gioco ancora a lungo? O preferisci che io continui a fare quel che mi pare, fino a creare problemi anche a te?»

Hannah si voltò, le mani sul ripiano della cucina.

«Preferirei che te ne tornassi a casa tua e lasciassi perdere i tuoi progetti ridicoli».

Arodel strinse i denti. Aveva davanti il libro della sua vita, quello che l’avrebbe finalmente tolta dal suo status di redattrice malpagata e le avrebbe aperto un’altra carriera.

«Mi dispiace, ma non sono arrivata fin qui per farmi intimorire da una campagnola scontrosa».

Al che Moryo ringhiò e Arodel si voltò a fissarlo, lui e quei suoi occhi rossi.

«Per quanto ne so, il tuo grosso cane nero è un _barghest_. Dopotutto, secondo le leggende, ce n’è uno legato a questi territori, no?»

Moryo smise di ringhiare e la scrutò con un orecchio alzato e uno abbassato.

«Sul serio, Moryo» borbottò Hannah, sottovoce ma non abbastanza da non farsi sentire da Arodel.

«Puoi scegliere se contribuire a farmi pubblicare un libro che non contenga informazioni che preferiresti rimanessero per pochi eletti, oppure lasciare che io faccia le mie ricerche ed essere tu ad affrontare le conseguenze».

Il bollitore fischiò e offrì ad Hannah la perfetta scusa per darle le spalle, e magari riflettere con più calma e più a lungo di quanto Arodel le avrebbe concesso altrimenti.

Intanto, però, lanciò un’occhiata a Moryo. «E tu, _barghest_ , cosa preferiresti?»

Lui le mostrò i denti.

«Stufato di impicciona» disse, con una voce che sembrava venire dritta dritta dalle profondità della terra.

Arodel scosse la testa, trattenendo una risata, mentre Moryo si stendeva sul pavimento della cucina.

Hannah si voltò, con il bollitore in una mano e un sottopentola nell’altra, e posò entrambi sulla penisola.

«Se avessi saputo che saresti stata una tale seccatura, non ti avrei ospitata» disse, immergendo un filtro nell’acqua calda. «Quando hai detto di essere una scrittrice, mi aspettavo che te ne stessi rintanata nella tua stanza a scrivere da mattina a sera, senza interferire troppo col mio lavoro».

Arodel strinse la testa nelle spalle. Quell’immagine era sbagliata e non solo per lei.

«Potrei dire lo stesso di te. Se avessi saputo quanto saresti stata maldisposta nei miei confronti, avrei cercato un cottage disabitato e fatto le mie ricerche da sola, senza dover rendere conto dei miei movimenti alla padrona di casa».

Hannah sospirò.

«Posso rispondere alle tue domande e dirti cosa preferirei rimanesse segreto».

La tensione lasciò le spalle di Arodel, che tirò le labbra in un sorriso. Questo sì che era un bell’avanzamento. Prevedeva settimane di lavoro intenso ma fruttuoso.

La sua nuova vita era a un passo, pronta a lasciarsi afferrare.

«Te ne sono grata. E grazie anche per le cure che mi hai prestato durante la febbre».

Con un borbottio, Hannah girò i filtri nell’acqua calda con la faccia di una condannata a morte.

Anche meno entusiasmo, eh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E rieccoci! Questo racconto è stato decisamente più influenzato dai prompt della challenge originaria. Non avrei pensato di metterci la febbre altrimenti, soprattutto con i tempi che corrono, ma ha avuto un effetto terapeutico per certi versi (suppongo).
> 
> È stato divertente far interagire Arodel ed Hannah perché, al di fuori di questa AU, non hanno mai avuto a che fare l’una con l’altra (né avrebbero mai avuto la possibilità). Sono un po’ diverse perché, tolti determinati trascorsi, invariabilmente cambia pure il personaggio, ma comunque queste due nella stessa casa... LOL.
> 
> Per chi non avesse dimestichezza con le creature fatate, il barghest è una sorta di lupo spettrale/grosso cane nero che viene visto spesso come un presagio di morte (chi ricorda il Gramo in Harry Potter?).  
> Il mio primo incontro con questa creatura è stato nella serie _Jane True_ di Nicole Peeler (il primo libro vedo che si trova anche in italiano ed è “ _La principessa delle tempeste_ ”), dove uno dei personaggi era proprio un barghest. Ed era adorabile, a modo suo.
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima settimana,
> 
> Kan


	3. Racconto III. Non pensarci due volte [Thranduil/Arodel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Racconto III. Non pensarci due volte** – È tempo di dedicarsi al suo libro e Arodel decide di interpellare un certo fae di sua conoscenza per le ricerche. Ma lui le fa una proposta difficile da rifiutare. _[Thranduil/Arodel]_

«Non hai di meglio da fare? Non so, pascolare le pecore con la tua padrona?»

Moryo emise un ringhio basso. «Non sono un cane pastore».

Arodel sospirò. Ma era un cane da guardia, a quanto pareva. E non aveva negato l’appartenenza ad Hannah.

Quella era la prima volta in cui lei riusciva a mettere piede fuori casa da quando si era ripresa dalla febbre fatata. Negli ultimi tre giorni non aveva fatto che piovere e, pur sapendo che la sua febbre non aveva avuto origine naturale, aveva preferito non rischiare.

Non è che non avesse avuto altro da fare. Aveva sfruttato il tempo chiusa in casa con Hannah e il suo _barghest_ domestico per portarsi avanti col libro. O meglio, con le ricerche. Per quello scopo, aveva portato con sé la moleskine più spessa che aveva trovato, nella speranza di farla durare fino alla fine.

Hannah aveva risposto alle sue domande, per quanto avesse l’abilità sovrannaturale di trovare sempre roba da fare in casa, lontano da lei, e sfuggirle. Aveva persino iniziato il decluttering della soffitta polverosa, pur di evitare le domande di Arodel.

Dal suo canto, Moryo aveva ripreso la sceneggiata del cane, come se non le avesse rivelato con leggerezza la sua vera natura. Ma quando Arodel gli aveva chiesto se intendesse leccarsi il didietro come un vero cane, lui le aveva mostrato i denti e ringhiato: «Preferisco che siano altri a farlo. Ti offri volontaria?»

La risposta l’aveva divertita. «Fai profferte sessuali a tutti, con quella faccia?»

«Solo a chi non si fa i fatti suoi».

Arodel non avrebbe mai capito la passione di quei due per i segreti. Era come agitarle una confezione di shortbread davanti al naso e aspettarsi che lei non allungasse la mano per prenderne uno.

Che crimine!

Infatti, quando Hannah si era raccomandata di non importunare Thranduil con le sue domande, Arodel aveva deciso che, appena fosse migliorato il tempo, sarebbe uscita a cercarlo.

Avere Moryo alle calcagna non faceva che sottolineare che Thranduil avrebbe potuto darle informazioni preziose.

Non era certa di dove e come trovarlo, però. Era ormai un’ora abbondante che camminava senza meta nella brughiera, con il suo nome ben in mente, e seguendo solo l’istinto. Istinto che, forse, non era così furbo visto che non la stava portando da nessuna parte.

«Ti sei persa» disse Moryo.

«Non mi posso perdere, se non ho una meta».

«Stai girando a vuoto. Ti sei persa».

«Potresti pure decidere di tornare a casa dalla tua padrona».

Moryo grugnì in modo così umano che Arodel gettò un’occhiata sopra la spalla per verificare che non avesse cambiato aspetto.

Lui la stava fissando con i suoi occhi rossi e arricciò il naso.

No, niente. Era ancora nella sua forma pelosa.

«Davvero, se ti stai annoiando, puoi fare dietrofront e tornare a casa».

«E poi venire domattina a recuperare il tuo cadavere? Mi piacerebbe molto, ma ad Hannah molto meno».

«Perché dovrebbe interessarti di quello che farebbe felice Hannah? Siete amanti, forse?»

Moryo scoppiò a ridere, come se lei avesse raccontato la barzelletta più divertente del mondo.

«Direi di no» borbottò Arodel e si addentrò in un boschetto. «Allora sei sotto un giuramento di qualche tipo?»

Moryo non disse nulla, nemmeno un ringhio basso per informarla di quanto avrebbe preferito attaccarsi alla sua carotide rispetto a risponderle.

Il che era molto strano.

Arodel gettò un’altra occhiata sopra la spalla e si fermò per guardarsi intorno a dovere.

Nessuna traccia di quel _barghest_ pulcioso.

«Moryo?»

«Ho pensato che avresti gradito un momento di pace» disse una voce che aveva tanto sperato di risentire, più di quanto si fosse aspettata.

Arodel si girò di nuovo per trovarsi Thranduil molto vicino, in tutti i suoi due metri di splendore _fae_ , i capelli dorati che sembravano aver intrappolato la luce stessa del sole e lo scettro in una mano, ad aggiungere imponenza a quella che trasmetteva già da solo il suo fisico.

«Oppure il vostro battibeccare era uno strano rituale di corteggiamento?» chiese Thranduil, con un’alzata di sopracciglia.

Arodel ridacchiò. «Oh, no! Piuttosto, mi chiedo cosa ci sia tra lui e la mia ospite».

«Lui è legato da un giuramento, come hai ben intuito, ma lei…». Il volto di Thranduil si illuminò e lui mosse un passo in avanti, al punto da toccarle i piedi con i suoi e le premette lo scettro dietro la schiena, per attirarla a sé. «Potresti avermi dato la chiave per la mia libertà».

Arodel corrugò la fronte. Ma, prima che potesse fare alcuna domanda, Thranduil le sollevò il mento per catturarle le labbra con le sue.

Be’, anche lei era felice di rivederlo.

Gli gettò le braccia al collo e aderì contro di lui, rendendo di fatto inutile il sostegno dello scettro.

«Direi che ti sei ripresa più che bene» mormorò lui, contro le sue labbra, infilando una mano nel giaccone per accarezzarle la schiena attraverso il maglione.

«Merito del dottore». Arodel si strofinò contro di lui nel sentire la sua erezione premerle contro la pancia. «Non vedevo l’ora di ringraziarlo come si deve».

Era certa di averlo voluto incontrare anche per altre ragioni, ma non indugiò oltre, non ne aveva alcun interesse, non mentre lui le baciava e succhiava la pelle del collo. Men che meno quando lasciò cadere lo scettro per sollevarla e spingerla con la schiena contro il tronco di un albero lì vicino.

Ad Arodel non restò che avvolgergli le gambe intorno alla vita e godersi le spinte dei suoi fianchi contro il bacino, il contatto inebriante anche attraverso i vestiti.

«Non siamo più ragazzini, Thranduil. Puoi anche sfilarmi i pantaloni e fare sul serio» gli mormorò all'orecchio, prima di tracciarne la forma con la punta della lingua.

Lui rabbrividì tra le sue braccia, con un verso di gola. «Non lo trovo da ragazzini, ma se la signora è così impaziente…»

«Lo sono». Spinse i fianchi contro di lui. «Ti voglio dentro».

Thranduil tirò indietro la testa, un luccichio divertito negli occhi scuriti dal desiderio, e armeggiò tra loro. Non stava facendo ancora nulla ai suoi pantaloni –se avesse saputo si sarebbe portata qualche gonna!– così lei abbassò le gambe. O almeno ci provò con una, perché lui gliela afferrò e la spinse di nuovo contro il tronco, con un sopracciglio inarcato finché lei non si quietò.

Al che le sbottonò e fece scorrere i pantaloni fino a metà coscia, bloccandole le gambe piegate tra loro.

Non ebbe il tempo di mettere in dubbio la saggezza di quella scelta, perché Thranduil scivolò in lei da un’angolazione tale che Arodel si sentì mancare le forze per la scarica di piacere che la attraversò tutta.

D’accordo, forse la posizione era poco pratica, ma santo cielo!

Thranduil si ritrasse, con un sorrisetto fin troppo soddisfatto, quasi le avesse letto nel pensiero. Non ebbe il tempo di cercare una conferma, perché rientrò in lei e i pensieri furono davvero pochi.

Di certo, poco intellegibili.

Tutto era affogato nel piacere semplice e istintivo della loro unione, delle espressioni di Thranduil, dei suoni che emettevano le loro bocche e i loro corpi. Era la semplicità di quel momento che le faceva desiderare altre occasioni di stare con lui, senza farsi troppe domande sul presente e sul futuro.

Ma forse era proprio quello il punto.

Trovare la semplicità con qualcuno che semplice non era.

Così, con altrettanta semplicità, Arodel lo baciò, stringendolo a sé mentre il piacere scuoteva lei, lui e tutto il suo mondo.

Viste le volte precedenti, in cui Thranduil l’aveva lasciata a se stessa e col cervello in pappa per le sensazioni provate, Arodel lo scrutò incuriosita quando lui le risistemò i pantaloni e se la tirò sulle gambe, seduto ai piedi dell’albero.

«Non devi andare da nessun’altra parte?» gli chiese.

Lui inarcò le sopracciglia. «Vuoi che me ne vada?»

«In realtà, no».

Lui sorrise, tutto contento.

«Anche se immagino vorrai fuggire appena inizierò a farti domande» disse Arodel ed estrasse la moleskine dal tascone della giacca e premette il pulsante della penna a scatto.

«Mi preoccupa di più che tu sia attrezzata a prendere note. Tutto questo è stato un tentativo di farmi cadere in trappola? Se vuoi sapere delle mie esperienze pregresse, ti assicuro che sei al sicuro con me: non posso prendere alcuna delle malattie che colpiscono voi mortali».

«E non puoi mettermi incinta, ricordo, ricordo» disse Arodel, aprendo sulla prima pagina bianca. «È per il mio libro. Ho già raccolto un po’ di risposte da Hannah e qualche ringhio dal _barghest_. Credo, però, che il parere di un re di Faerie sia molto più utile».

Thranduil inarcò le sopracciglia. «L’adulazione non ti porterà lontano, se il tuo intento è tradire i segreti del mio popolo».

«Invece quei segreti che rischiano di arrecarvi danno a causa dell’ignoranza della mia specie?»

«Vuoi farmi credere che tu lo faccia per il bene della mia?» Il tono era così incredulo che Arodel avrebbe potuto offendersi, se non avesse intuito da dove venisse.

Stava cercando di proteggere se stesso e il suo popolo. Era una cosa che lei poteva apprezzare senza pensarci troppo.

«Ovviamente, voglio anche evitare che noi mortali cadiamo facilmente preda di voi _fae_ ».

«Non rischiate l’estinzione per qualche dozzina di voi che finisce nelle nostre mani» disse Thranduil. «Siamo noi ad avere di più da perdere».

«Perché limitare la conoscenza? Avvolti nel mistero, generate ancora più curiosità, che porta a ficcanaso come me che fanno domande».

«Sei davvero convinta che potresti soddisfare ogni curiosità al punto che nessuno verrà a importunarci? Perché il rischio che vedo è non solo il sorgere di nuove curiosità, ma anche di idee su come potreste sfruttarci».

Il “poverina, credi ancora nelle favole” lo sentiva solo lei?

«Vorrei soddisfare come prima cosa ogni mia curiosità» disse Arodel. «A partire da quale libertà ti avrei restituito al solo parlarti dei miei sospetti su Hannah e Moryo».

Thranduil sorrise. «Questa è una curiosità facile da soddisfare. Ci sono alcuni giuramenti incrociati e del mio mi trovo particolarmente pentito, a questo punto, per quanto all’epoca fossi stato spinto da genuina gratitudine».

Quella era una risposta, anche se di una vaghezza degna di un _fae_. Ma poteva lavorare con le risposte vaghe.

«Immagino sia legato ad Hannah» mormorò Arodel, appuntandosi il necessario per futuri approfondimenti.

Thranduil le sfilò di mano la moleskine e la sfogliò, un sopracciglio inarcato e le braccia intorno a lei. «Hai già molti appunti. Tutto questo lo hai tirato fuori dalla bocca di quei due?»

Arodel diede una mezza risata. «Ma per piacere. Ho dovuto trovare metodi creativi per ottenere le risposte che volevo e interpretare i versi che facevano. Nessuno dei due chiacchiera molto».

Seguì gli occhi di Thranduil che scorrevano sulle pagine. La sua grafia era molto ordinata, per averla migliorata come assistente di suo padre a Oxford, quindi non la sorprendeva che lui fosse in grado di interpretare quel che aveva scritto. Le faceva solo uno strano effetto che stesse leggendo i suoi appunti.

«Come vedi, ho segnato cosa Hannah non vuole si sappia tra quello che io so già» disse, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso. «Possiamo venire allo stesso accordo».

«Preferirei che nulla di tutto questo venisse diffuso» mormorò Thranduil e puntò lo sguardo su di lei. «Ma immagino che continuare a discuterne non ti farebbe cambiare idea».

Arodel strinse la testa nelle spalle. Dirgli il contrario sarebbe stata una bugia bella e buona. Poteva non essere una _fae_ e quindi avere la possibilità di mentire, ma ciò non voleva dire che dovesse sfruttare quella libertà senza ottime ragioni per farlo.

Thranduil chiuse la moleskine e gliela porse. «Ti propongo un accordo, allora».

Arodel riaprì la moleskine per infilare il segnalibro di stoffa alla pagina giusta, e la ripose nella tasca insieme alla penna.

«Sentiamo».

Lui le strinse un braccio intorno alla vita. «Quanto tempo dovresti rimanere ospite di Hannah?»

«Il necessario per completare le mie ricerche e scrivere il mio libro».

«Passa quel tempo con me e potrei rispondere a qualcuna delle tue numerose curiosità sulla mia gente».

Tra il suo sguardo e il tono seducente con lui le fece l’offerta, Arodel non aveva dubbi su come avrebbe passato quel tempo con lui. Sotto un certo punto di vista, la sorprendeva che sentisse il bisogno di contrattare la loro relazione quando lei si era mostrata fin troppo ben disposta a lanciarsi tra le sue braccia ad ogni buona occasione.

«Mi stai chiedendo di continuare come amanti, finché non avrò finito col mio libro?»

Thranduil annuì, le labbra incurvate in un sorriso.

Non gli avrebbe riso in faccia né detto che lo avrebbe fatto anche senza ricevere nulla in cambio. Stava trattando, il che voleva dire che per lui era una questione che meritava simili attenzioni. Ridergli in faccia sarebbe stato davvero scortese e lei non voleva avere a che fare con un Thranduil offeso. Le piaceva così com’era.

«Affare fatto» gli disse e gli offrì la mano.

Thranduil gliela afferrò, gli occhi che brillavano fissi nei suoi.

«Sono certo che ne usciremo entrambi soddisfatti» disse e avvicinò le labbra alle sue. «Anche se hai commesso una piccolissima leggerezza».

Lui tese la mano e lo scettro volò dritto contro il suo palmo.

Arodel deglutì.

«Quale piccola leggerezza?»

«Non mi hai chiesto _dove_ avresti passato il tempo con me». Lui premette le labbra sulle sue, impedendole qualsiasi replica, mentre intorno a loro tutto svaniva.

_Oh, merda._

* * *

Impegnata nel recinto degli agnelli a spargere paglia fresca, Hannah si passò un braccio sulla fronte, nel tentativo di scostare i capelli che continuavano a ricaderle sugli occhi. Avrebbe potuto mettere una fascia, un cerchietto o usare delle mollette, ma poi sarebbe stato tutto troppo semplice, no? Nessuno poteva accusarla di scegliere la via più semplice.

Altrimenti avrebbe cacciato di casa Arodel appena rimessa dalla febbre fatata.

Si raddrizzò e sospirò, mentre qualche agnello curioso approfittava del rastrello fermo per avvicinarsi a lei e belare, e fare così due chiacchiere con la procuratrice di cibo e riparo.

Uno zampettare sulla terra fuori dalla stalla la fece voltare verso la porta, in tempo per vedere Moryo abbandonare l’aspetto canino per assumere quello di uomo alto, scuro e col broncio che lo caratterizzava dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto in quella forma.

Con una simile compagnia, c’era da stupirsi che pure lei non fosse una gioia?

«Che succede?» gli chiese, per rendersi conto un attimo dopo che non solo aveva cambiato forma, ma era solo. Come non avrebbe dovuto essere. «Dov’è Arodel?»

«Sono qui per questo» disse lui, la voce profonda come quando era in forma canina. La voce e lo sguardo non cambiavano mai. «L’ho persa di vista nel bosco, nonostante non le abbia mai levato gli occhi di dosso. Non ha lasciato alcuna traccia».

Hannah sollevò lo sguardo al soffitto. Cosa aveva detto sulle cose semplici?

«Quella stupida si è fatta rapire».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E rieccoci!
> 
> Con un cambio di pov finale che introdurrà al prossimo racconto, che per un attimo abbandona la storia di Arodel e Thranduil, per un’altra sottotrama che ho introdotto qui, per chi ha l’occhio lungo.
> 
> Mi mancavano Hannah e il suo gregge, ed è sempre divertente approfittare delle ricerche per leggere blog di pastori, ahahah!
> 
> E diciamoci pure che le orecchie di Thranduil sono sensibili in qualsiasi universo si trovi 😜
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima settimana,
> 
> Kan


	4. Intermezzo I. Solo per una volta [Hannah/Sorpresa]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Intermezzo I. Solo per una volta** – Thranduil crede di aver scoperto cosa Hannah desidera davvero ed è intenzionato a farglielo avere. _[Hannah/Sorpresa]_

L’ultima cosa che Hannah si sarebbe aspettata, dopo le due settimane passate, era di trovare il Re della Corte d’Autunno in persona nel suo salotto.

Eppure, eccolo lì.

Era una visione che viveva di contrasti: quello tra la ricchezza delle vesti contro l’umiltà campagnola della stanza, quello fra la bellezza che non aveva nulla di mortale e la semplicità umana che lo circondava.

Sedeva sulla poltrona davanti al camino quasi fosse su un trono, le gambe accavallate, gli avambracci sui braccioli, la schiena dritta, il mento sollevato e un’ombra di sorriso sulle labbra.

«Quale onore» disse Hannah, sfilandosi gli stivali di gomma, per lasciarli vicino alla porta che dalla cucina portava al cortile. «Sei venuto a gongolare per aver rapito la mia ospite o ti stavi annoiando particolarmente?»

Thranduil inclinò la testa, in uno scivolare di capelli lisci e dorati giù da spalle che non avevano nulla della gracilità con cui si rappresentavano di solito i membri del Popolo Fatato. A dimostrazione di come chi li disegnava non ne avesse mai visto uno dal vero.

«Sono qui per te» disse lui, la voce appena roca che aveva sempre la capacità di scivolarle lungo la spina dorsale per andare ad annidarsi dove non doveva. Come il suo proprietario.

«Adoro come per voi l’omissione non sia una bugia».

Hannah raggiunse il divano di fianco alla poltrona, ma non si sedette.

«La ragione che mi ha portato qui _sei_ tu» disse Thranduil, «e, siccome insisti tanto, ho pensato di fare un altro tentativo di tener fede alla mia promessa».

Hannah portò le mani sui fianchi. «Cosa ti fa pensare che io abbia cambiato idea a riguardo?»

Thranduil ghignò. «Che ho già la risposta. Per questo ho evitato i convenevoli e mi sono invitato a casa tua. Tutto sta se tu vuoi tener fede alla parola data, o meno».

Lei strinse gli occhi, scorrendoli su di lui da capo a piedi. Aveva sempre un’aria decadente, ma in quel momento sembrava la stesse dirigendo tutta verso di lei, invece di avvolgercisi dentro per mandare in confusione chiunque capitasse sul suo cammino.

«E la risposta sarebbe?» disse Hannah e sedette sul divano, più per verificare la veridicità delle sue parole che per reale interesse. Dopotutto se era giunto a conclusioni sbagliate, affermare di avere la risposta non era una vera bugia.

«Mi avevi chiesto quel che desideravi di più» disse Thranduil. Si sollevò dalla poltrona in tutto il suo splendore fatato, gli occhi che luccicavano compiaciuti. «Ebbene, eccomi».

Hannah lo guardò, sbatté le palpebre e scoppiò a ridere.

«Quanto devi essere pieno di te per credere che, tra tutto quello che potrei volere in questo mondo, sceglierei proprio te!»

Lui non vacillò nemmeno per un secondo. Doveva essere bello avere tanta sicurezza in sé stessi da non avere alcun dubbio di fronte alla derisione che lei gli stava scatenando contro proprio con l’intento di minare qualsiasi sua certezza, senza pietà alcuna.

Ma lui aveva anche ragione a essere così sicuro di sé. Il che smorzò qualsiasi voglia di ridere oltre.

«La tua non è stata una richiesta sciocca: avrei pensato di darti qualsiasi cosa, tranne me stesso» disse Thranduil, muovendo un passo avanti. «Per questo non potevo trovare la soluzione, non finché non mi fossi lasciato andare alla “pienezza di me” che mi rinfacci».

Hannah incrociò le braccia sul petto e ricadde contro lo schienale del divano, pur di allontanarsi da lui e poterlo guardare senza piegare la testa indietro.

«E cosa mi proponi? Vuoi offrirti come mio schiavo? Avrei bisogno di una mano, ma non credo che il tuo bianco sedere fatato gradirebbe il lavoro sporco nella fattoria».

Il sorriso di Thranduil non vacillò. Anzi, lui piantò un ginocchio tra le sue gambe –facendogliele divaricare in modo piuttosto indecente– e le mani sullo schienale del divano, ai lati della sua testa. Bastava quella posizione sospesa sopra di lei a farle sentire caldo.

«Intendo far sì che anche tu sia piena di me» le mormorò piano.

Il calore le risalì il collo fino a raggiungere la punta delle orecchie. Avrebbe dovuto trovare quelle parole ridicole, eppure Hannah farfugliò insensatezze e gli tirò una manata sul petto, più eloquente di qualsiasi cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli.

Non che lui mostrasse alcun rimorso, anzi, rideva!

Lei si infilò sotto il suo braccio per sgusciare via, ma sotto sotto sperava che la fermasse e si spiegasse meglio.

Non voleva prenderlo alla lettera.

Non poteva.

Thranduil le passò un braccio intorno alla vita e la attirò a sé, contro il suo corpo solido, che lei non aveva mai sentito così da vicino. Lo aveva visto con ben meno addosso, quando lo aveva aiutato a riprendersi dall’attacco che lo aveva quasi ucciso anni fa. Però ora era diverso. Era come trovarsi in un sogno che non aveva mai ammesso di aver avuto. Anche se si ripeteva spesso nelle sue notti, da quando le loro strade si erano incrociate.

«Una volta» disse Thranduil, avvicinando il viso al suo. «Che ti costa lasciarti andare al tuo desiderio più inconfessabile per una singola volta?»

Voleva dire ammetterlo e lei non era pronta a farlo, non davanti a lui. Distolse lo sguardo, in un ultimo tentativo di proteggersi, preservarsi. Non da lui, ma da se stessa.

«Non crollerebbe il mondo, né andrebbero a fuoco la fattoria e la brughiera tutta se ti prendessi un momento solo per te».

Non stava dicendo nulla di sbagliato. Ma stava andando a sbattere contro il muro dell’abitudine, quella di negarsi qualsiasi cosa non fosse strettamente necessaria, qualsiasi comfort, perché la sua vita non le concedeva quei lussi.

Era una vita che avrebbe vissuto con quanto bastava a sopravvivere, perché la storia della sua famiglia non faceva che ricordarle che la sua fine non sarebbe arrivata pacifica nel letto della sua vecchiaia, ma per mano di una delle creature per cui faceva da tramite e scudo. Le sarebbe bastato mostrare una minima debolezza. Umani e _fae_ erano tutti nemici, senza distinzione.

Eppure, era uno di loro che la stava incoraggiando a lasciarsi andare.

Solo per un attimo.

Quel che non la faceva temere per la vita era che, avendo salvato quella di Thranduil, lui non avrebbe mai provato a prendere la sua, almeno non di persona.

Quel che invece la preoccupava era questa sua voglia improvvisa di darle quel che voleva. Al di là della libertà che avrebbe guadagnato mantenendo la promessa, doveva esserci qualcos’altro sotto. Thranduil non concedeva mai nulla che non fosse lui per primo a voler concedere.

E quella volta sembrava determinato a concedere se stesso. A lei.

A riprova di ciò, aveva un magnetismo tutto particolare intorno, tanto che Hannah si trovò a guardare quel viso impossibilmente bello e quegli occhi che le scrutavano dentro. Che vedevano cose che lei nascondeva a tutti, persino a se stessa, e non ci trovavano nulla di brutto, inappropriato, ridicolo.

«Una volta» gli disse, posandogli le mani sulle spalle. «Solo una volta. E non voglio vederti più».

Lui chiuse gli occhi, quasi dovesse riflettere sulla risposta. Era pericoloso, con tutte quelle arie che potevano illuderla che fosse davvero interessato a lei.

«Come desideri».

Hannah annuì e lo spinse giù, verso il divano. Lui la trascinò con sé, sulle sue cosce mentre lei premeva la bocca contro la sua e, senza darsi il tempo di indugiare sulla morbidezza delle sue labbra, le superava alla ricerca della sua lingua, determinata ad arrivare dritta alla meta.

Lui le portò le mani sui fianchi, sfilando la camicia dai pantaloni per raggiungere la pelle al di sotto, lei che gli affondava una mano tra i capelli e con l’altra gli accarezzava il petto, solido, ampio e caldo attraverso la ricca veste. Le dispiaceva quasi fargliela togliere. Trovò i ganci nascosti che la tenevano chiusa, diretta anche lei alla sua pelle nuda e liscia sotto le sue mani ruvide per il lavoro.

Tutto di lui le ricordava che loro due non avevano alcuna ragione di essere, ma per una volta voleva liberarsi di quel desiderio inconveniente e fare qualcosa che non ci si aspettava da lei.

Thranduil la rovesciò con la schiena sul divano, lasciando le sue labbra per scendere lungo il collo, mentre le mani le sbottonavano la camicia e le esponevano il petto alla sua vista. Non c’era molto da vedere, in quanto a curve, ma lui agganciò il dito al pezzo di stoffa tra le coppe del reggiseno e scoprì i suoi seni.

Le lanciò un’occhiata che la illuse, per un attimo, che stesse vedendo chissà quale meraviglia. Poi si leccò il labbro inferiore e le baciò la pancia, provocandole un brivido che la fece tremare tutta intanto che la bocca raggiungeva un capezzolo, e lo leccò e succhiò finché lei non gemette.

Una mano armeggiò con il bottone dei pantaloni, mentre l’altra massaggiava il seno opposto, quasi fosse una disattenzione che non poteva permettersi. E Hannah lo lasciò fare, prendendosi quel che voleva, senza rendere tutto questo per _lui_. Alla fine, la promessa era di darle quel che lei voleva di più. Se lei lo avesse distolto proprio in quel momento, per essere lei a dargli piacere, avrebbe reso tutto inutile.

Voleva davvero imparare a concedersi, una volta tanto, qualche soddisfazione egoistica.

Così lasciò che Thranduil le sfilasse i pantaloni e mettesse quella bocca e quelle mani malefiche all’opera tra le sue gambe, e che i gemiti che le uscivano dalle labbra echeggiassero nel salotto, quelli di lui che vibravano contro la sua pelle e aumentavano a dismisura le sensazioni che le stava provocando con tale zelo.

L’orgasmo la travolse e Thranduil mormorò incoraggiamenti perché lei si lasciasse andare del tutto, al piacere, a lui. E per quei momenti di calore e tremiti lo accontentò, ma appena lui si raddrizzò sul divano, Hannah lo seguì e si mise cavalcioni sulle sue cosce.

«Rimane qualcosa da sistemare» disse, col fiato corto, e per non lasciargli ombra di dubbio gli accarezzò il fronte dei pantaloni.

Thranduil ghignò e le loro mani si scontrarono nel farsi largo sotto la stoffa, ma lasciò che fosse lei a liberarlo e posizionarlo dove voleva. Proprio dove poco prima lui aveva rivolto le attenzioni di mani e bocca. Dove gli avrebbe permesso l’accesso una sola volta, per poi non rivederlo mai più. L’attrazione per Thranduil andava contro tutto ciò che lei era e, se tenerlo a distanza non era servito a liberarla, questo avrebbe dovuto farlo per forza.

Si calò su di lui, lasciando che il suo corpo si aprisse ad accoglierlo poco a poco, finché non furono uniti e senza fiato.

Hannah piantò le mani sullo schienale del divano, ai lati della sua testa, e mosse i fianchi avanti e indietro, il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti e gli occhi fissi nei suoi che luccicavano sul viso che non le nascondeva nulla di ciò che lui provava.

Era bello vederlo così in balia della situazione, senza il solito sorrisetto che le dava sempre la sensazione di essere una barzelletta per lui.

No, questa volta non c’era niente da ridere mentre le artigliava i fianchi e spingeva verso l’alto, in contrasto e talvolta in accordo con lei.

Con un gemito, Thranduil lasciò andare la testa indietro, il respiro erratico, gli stessi movimenti di Hannah sempre più fuori controllo mentre inseguiva il piacere più vicino, più vicino, sempre più vicino…

Chiuse gli occhi e diede un’ultima spinta contro di lui, il calore che la travolgeva e scuoteva di nuovo. Portò Thranduil con sé poco dopo, a giudicare dagli ansiti e dal calore che le si diffuse nel ventre.

Quando riaprì gli occhi e vide il suo viso stravolto, non poteva metterlo a fuoco. Il resto della stanza sì, le sue mani ancora ai lati della testa di lui altrettanto, ma il suo viso?

No, no, no!

Dannazione!

Hannah saltò via e inciampò nel tavolino, lo sguardo fisso su quel volto traditore, quell’inganno fatto di carne e _glamour_.

«Un Gancanagh!» disse, la voce spezzata. «Mi ha mandato un Gancanagh, quel pezzo di merda!»

Il Gancanagh in questione si strofinò una mano sul viso e scosse la testa, per poi passarsela tra i capelli che si rivelarono onde del colore delle fiamme appena il _glamour_ svanì del tutto. Sollevò lo sguardo su di lei, gli occhi come braci.

«Non avrebbe dovuto fallire il _glamour_ » disse lui, come se nulla fosse.

Hannah si rinfilò mutande e pantaloni, e abbassò il reggiseno al suo posto.

«No, non avrebbe dovuto. Ma sono felice che lo abbia fatto».

Quello stronzo! Come poteva prendersi gioco di lei in quel modo? Nemmeno il coraggio di presentarsi di persona. E tutto per liberarsi del debito tra loro! Avrebbe potuto parlarle, invece di abbassarsi a simili mezzucci.

Hannah si riabbottonò la camicia e si alzò dal tavolino.

«Per quel che può valere» disse il Gancanagh, «lui non ha idea dell’aspetto che ho assunto. Davanti a lui ero una donna bionda e umana».

Immaginava chi. E quello spiegava l’improvvisa fretta di liberarsi di lei.

«Sai quanto me ne frega?»

Hannah andò alla porta per recuperare la giacca.

«Quando torno, non ti voglio più trovare qui» disse e si sbatté la porta alle spalle.

* * *

«Thranduil!»

Se c’era una cosa che lo metteva davvero di cattivo umore, erano convocazioni del genere. Imperiose, aggressive e disinteressate all’eventualità che lui potesse avere di meglio da fare. Era la ragione per cui aveva cercato di liberarsi del legame con Hannah.

Non poteva tollerare l’idea che qualcuno avesse certe prerogative sul suo tempo.

E che fosse proprio lei a chiamarlo, quando avrebbe dovuto essere occupata in attività più piacevoli, gli suggeriva o che il suo piano era fallito o che quella donna impossibile non aveva gradito.

Le comparve davanti, nel cerchio di pietre che lei aveva predisposto per l’occasione, e inarcò le sopracciglia nel vederla scarmigliata e con le guance rosse –di rabbia, chiaro. La stessa che le faceva lanciare fulmini dagli occhi.

«Le pecore ti hanno invaso casa?» le chiese. «Non penso di poterti aiutare».

Hannah incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Se ti premeva tanto risolvere la faccenda della promessa, potevamo parlarne. Non era necessario mandarmi contro un dannatissimo Gancanagh!»

«Non ti ha soddisfatta? Mi sarei aspettato di meglio, con la fama che ha».

«Credo abbia perso il _glamour_ proprio per quello» disse lei. «Ma non è questo il punto: non era necessario cadere così in basso. Potevi dirmi che avevi fretta di liberarti di me».

«Ti ho chiesto altre volte cosa volevi e mi hai sempre detto che non potevo dartelo».

«No, ti ho detto che sarebbe stata l’unica cosa che non mi avresti mai dato».

«Ora te l’ho data, ho sentito svanire la promessa». Thranduil strinse la mano intorno allo scettro. «Non puoi rimangiarti la parola data».

«Non lo farò. Non ora che mi sono liberata anch’io di te» disse lei e serrò la mascella con una tale forza che avrebbe potuto spaccarsi i denti.

«Si può sapere, allora, perché sei qui e non a festeggiare? Abbiamo avuto entrambi quel che volevamo, non dobbiamo più vederci. Addio e buona vita con il tuo _barghest_! Spero ti sia servito questo aiutino per essere sincera con lui».

Hannah lasciò andare le braccia lungo i fianchi, gli occhi sgranati.

La rabbia svanita per lasciare il posto a qualcos’altro.

Ma Thranduil non voleva indugiare oltre. Era libero, lui di certo avrebbe sfruttato quella libertà. Sollevò lo scettro e lo batté a terra, perché Faerie lo richiamasse indietro.

Ma non svanì abbastanza in fretta.

Ebbe il tempo di notare l’espressione ferita e imbarazzata di Hannah e le sue ultime parole, sussurrate come non l’aveva mai sentita fare.

«Stupido _fae_ , non era Moryo che desideravo».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giuro che darò una gioia (sentimentale) a questa donna!
> 
> Direi che chi ha letto [**_Il portale_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497816) ritrova in questo racconto qualcuno di familiare (ovviamente c’è anche un Easter Egg per chi ha letto un’altra mia storia... vediamo chi vince il biscottino LOL). 
> 
> La prima volta che mi sono imbattuta nel Gancanagh è stato in un manga. Di preciso “ _Fairy Cube_ ” di Kaori Yuki, mangaka che ho scoperto con “ _Angel Sanctuary_ ” e che mi forniva regolarmente le trame contorte, la psicologia complessa e i capelloni di cui avevo bisogno.  
> Nel manga in questione, c’è un personaggio che è un Gancanagh e c’era una piccola nota che spiegava cosa fosse: un fae che va in giro a sedurre fanciulle assumendo un aspetto attraente per loro. Il problema è che le poverette tendono a morire di crepacuore quando lui se ne va.  
> Vai a capire il fascino che esercitava su di me questo personaggio (hint: sono stata una grande fan dei vampiri e questa passione non è del tutto svanita).
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima settimana,
> 
> Kan


	5. Racconto IV. Nulla da dimostrare [Thranduil/Arodel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Racconto IV. Nulla da dimostrare** – Alla Corte d'Autunno, Arodel passa le sue giornate nell'enorme biblioteca di palazzo, ma Thranduil non crede sia solo lo studio a tenerla lì dentro. _[Thranduil/Arodel]_

Thranduil trovò Arodel nella biblioteca di palazzo e non ne era affatto sorpreso. Era lì che lei passava il tempo al di fuori delle loro stanze.

E dire che, quando l’aveva portata alla Corte d’Autunno, l’espressione sulla sua faccia gli aveva fatto temere di doverle assegnare una guardia del corpo, solo per assicurarsi che non andasse a cacciarsi dove i mortali come lei rischiavano di rimetterci la pelle.

Ma, dopo i primi giorni di caute esplorazioni, si era stabilita in biblioteca e sembrava averne preso possesso con facilità estrema.

Gli attendenti correvano di qua e di là a recuperare quel che le serviva e i libri più ostinati avevano ceduto alla sua determinazione tra molti borbottii. Una fortuna che quelli letali erano sotto chiave e sotto incantesimo.

Le si avvicinò da dietro e posò una mano sulla spalliera della sedia per chinarsi a parlarle all'orecchio.

«Dovresti mettere il naso fuori di qui, ogni tanto».

Arodel si girò con un sussulto, una mano al petto, e lo fissò sbattendo le palpebre. Oh, conosceva quell’espressione. Era stata così presa dalle sue letture da non essersi accorta del suo arrivo.

Lui si sedette alla sedia libera lì di fianco, incapace di trattenere il sorriso mentre lei si riscuoteva.

«Non dormo qui, dai» disse, posando il quadernino sulla pergamena per fermarla al punto che stava consultando.

«Ci mancherebbe solo! Altrimenti sarei costretto a spostare i miei appartamenti di fianco alla biblioteca e aprirti una porta diretta, pur di riuscire a farti dormire su un letto, invece che sul tavolo».

Sul viso di Arodel passò qualcosa di pericoloso. Un’illuminazione.

«Potresti farlo?»

«Scordatelo. Farti tornare in camera attraverso i corridoi di palazzo è l’unico modo che ho per mostrarti in giro».

Arodel storse le labbra e incurvò le spalle, una posa che adottava spesso quando si trovava tra la gente della sua Corte. Forse quello poteva dirgli qualcosa sul perché lei vivesse da reclusa in biblioteca. C’era la mania per la conoscenza, certo, ma anche qualcos’altro che la frenava e le impediva di esplorare i dintorni come Thranduil si sarebbe aspettato da lei.

Rifiutava di credere di averla inquadrata male.

Anche perché, se non si trattava di quello, l’alternativa gli dava una certa pena. Non l’aveva portata a Faerie per fiaccare il suo spirito, ma per averlo al suo fianco mentre lei otteneva ciò che desiderava.

Arodel gli piaceva così come l’aveva conosciuta, non come la intravedeva a corte.

«È successo qualcosa che ti ha spinta a mettere il naso fuori il meno possibile?»

«Niente, non preoccuparti».

I mortali potevano mentire, ma non tutti erano bravi a non darlo a vedere. E Arodel era la peggiore.

«Lo sai che non devi temere che io prenda provvedimenti verso i responsabili, né che ci siano ripercussioni su di te, vero?»

Lei gli lanciò un’occhiata con la coda dell’occhio. Aveva fatto centro.

«Se non vuoi confrontarti con me, con chi pensi di poterlo fare? Devi pur parlarne, invece di tenerti tutto dentro e annegarlo nella ricerca».

«Io non–»

«Non mentirmi».

Arodel sollevò lo sguardo al soffitto con un sospiro esasperato.

«Be’, dovresti prendertela con tutta la tua specie per alleviare il mio disagio».

Thranduil inarcò le sopracciglia. «Sei a disagio perché sei tra lo stesso Popolo Fatato per cui andavi in giro a fare domande a chiunque?»

«Non è disagio, non propriamente» disse lei e si guardò le mani che riposavano in grembo. «È che mi sto rendendo conto fino in fondo della mia inferiorità rispetto a voi. Dopotutto quelli come me li tenete in schiavitù».

Lui posò una mano sulle sue e Arodel sollevò il viso per guardarlo negli occhi.

«Tu non sei qui come mia schiava».

Lei serrò le labbra.

«Non importa cosa potrebbe dirti chi incontri, non capiscono» aggiunse Thranduil.

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi commenti poco gradevoli dalla corte. Dopotutto quando si passavano ere a vedere delle persone come inferiori, cambiare idea era un lavoro lento e faticoso che non tutti erano disposti a fare, soprattutto se minacciava di trasformare il mondo a cui erano abituati.

Thranduil stesso aveva ancora un lungo percorso da fare a riguardo e non era mai stato motivato a procedere. Aveva provato sulla propria pelle cosa volesse dire fidarsi degli umani sbagliati. L’ultima volta che aveva commesso un simile errore di giudizio si era trovato in fin di vita, ospite di Hannah per troppo tempo e se n’era andato con un fastidioso debito da pagare.

Ma di Arodel poteva fidarsi.

L’aveva portata a Faerie per tenerla d’occhio, ma aveva finito per rendersi conto di quanto le sue intenzioni fossero buone e genuine, e di come non avrebbe divulgato nulla che avrebbe potuto mettere in pericolo la sua gente.

Era addirittura fiducioso che avrebbe cambiato idea sui contenuti del suo libro.

Perciò, ci teneva che lei imparasse a fidarsi di se stessa in quella realtà che non la vedeva di buon occhio.

«Se vuoi tornare nel tuo mondo, posso fare in modo che tu ci torni. Anche subito» le disse, stringendole le mani con la sua.

Arodel scosse la testa con forza. «No, intendo finire le mie ricerche».

«Compreso il giro delle altre Corti, come mi avevi chiesto?»

Lei deglutì.

«Allora dobbiamo fare qualcosa per questo tuo senso di inferiorità fuori luogo».

«Non fare nulla contro il tuo popolo per far stare meglio me, per favore».

«Per quanto ne sarei tentato, so che non aiuterebbe» disse Thranduil e le picchiettò la fronte con un dito. «Perché non risolverebbe il problema qua dentro: come _tu_ ti percepisci».

Arodel sorrise a quello. «Esatto. E anche se non sembra, qua dentro ci sto lavorando. Sono abituata ad ambienti in cui non sono la benvenuta. La vita di assistente di mio padre non è stata facile, ma ho dimostrato di essere ben più capace di qualsiasi uomo non imparentato con lui».

«Non che sia tanto meglio». Thranduil intrecciò le dita, un braccio sullo schienale della sedia. «Non dovresti dimostrare nulla. Di certo, qui non devi dimostrare nulla né a me né alla corte».

«Mi hai portata tu qui, ci mancherebbe pure che dovessi dimostrare qualcosa _a te_ ».

Lui sorrise, felice di rivedere la Arodel che conosceva.

«Forse devo dimostrarti meglio perché ti ho voluta qui».

«Oh, lo fai più che bene ogni giorno, più volte al giorno» gli disse, con un sorrisetto che non gli lasciava dubbi su cosa intendesse.

Thranduil si sporse verso di lei. «Dovrei dimostrartelo anche con altro, oltre al mio corpo, per quanto gradisca molto farlo».

«Non disturbarti, il tuo corpo va benissimo». E per provare quel punto, lo guardò con intensità quasi fisica, al punto che il corpo in questione reagì come se lei lo avesse toccato con mano.

Poteva tirarsi indietro?

Certo che no.

Così, nel mettersi in piedi, la afferrò per i fianchi e la piazzò sul tavolo, in corrispondenza del posto dove era stato seduto un attimo prima. Arodel lo guardò con un sorriso raggiante e, quando lui chinò la testa per baciarla, gli andò incontro, aprendo le gambe per attirarlo a sé.

Thranduil inclinò la testa per avere più facile accesso alla sua bocca, mentre l’altra mano risaliva il fianco per tracciarle la forma di un seno sotto l’abito di seta. L’entusiasmo con cui Arodel aveva accolto i vestiti _fae_ lo deliziava a non finire. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che potesse apprezzare le sete leggere e svolazzanti da pratica donna moderna qual era. Si era ricreduto in fretta e, nello scostare la stoffa da un seno per chinarsi a succhiarne il capezzolo, si ritrovò ad apprezzare ancora una volta la versatilità di quell’abbigliamento.

Arodel gli affondò le dita nei capelli, incoraggiando le sue attenzioni con una lieve pressione alla testa, l’altra mano che gli accarezzava un braccio, la schiena, gli stringeva un attimo una natica, per poi giungere a destinazione sul fronte. Scostò il soprabito e i pantaloni per afferrare, infine, la sua erezione con un mormorio soddisfatto.

Continuò a sussurrargli apprezzamenti, mentre lui si dedicava ai suoi seni e faceva scivolare una mano sotto le gonne, e tra le sue pieghe già umide del più delizioso nettare.

Finché, con una risata nella voce e una carezza, lei non disse: «Questo è uno scettro più maestoso di quello con cui vai in giro di solito».

Anche lui rise e risollevò la testa, per avvicinarla al suo viso.

«Direi che hai gonfiato il mio ego a sufficienza» le disse, premendole un bacio sulle labbra.

«Fanne un buon uso, allora» gli mormorò lei, una luce maliziosa nello sguardo che gli strappò un’altra risata, un po’ senza fiato, prima di impegnarle quella linguaccia con la sua.

Si fece largo sotto le gonne, Arodel che le reggeva per favorirlo, e scivolò in lei con un sospiro di entrambi. Rimase immobile qualche attimo, contento di sentirla calda e accogliente intorno a sé, mentre si baciavano senza fretta alcuna, a loro agio come potevano esserlo solo dopo tante ore passate insieme in quel modo, più vulnerabili di quanto si concedessero di essere in altri momenti.

Non importava chi lui fosse, da dove lei venisse, erano solo due amanti che trovavano conforto e piacere l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro. Era quel che voleva ricordarle con ogni carezza e ogni bacio. Arodel non aveva ragione di sentirsi in difetto rispetto a lui o alla sua corte. Loro due condividevano qualcosa che andava al di là delle differenze superficiali.

Qualcosa che lui aveva ancora paura di identificare, per quanto non potesse negarne l’esistenza, né l’entità. Non era quel che si era aspettato quando aveva deciso di volerla con sé alla Corte d’Autunno, a Faerie. Si era scoperto sempre più coinvolto da lei, ma non era qualcosa che avrebbe preferito evitare. Semplicemente non ci aveva mai sperato, né se lo sarebbe mai immaginato.

Era un dono e come tale lo accoglieva.

Quando prese a muovere i fianchi avanti e indietro e lei si lasciò andare distesa sul tavolo, le trecce di capelli biondi sparse tra pergamene e libri in disordine, Thranduil vide negli occhi di Arodel qualcosa che sembrava riflettere i suoi pensieri. Non lo guardava con la meraviglia per qualcuno di distante e superiore, ma con la gioia di aver trovato uno spirito affine.

Una gioia che lui capiva fin troppo bene. E che lo portò a massaggiarle con le dita il punto appena sopra quello in cui erano uniti, per darle la miglior manifestazione fisica di quella sensazione.

Accolse con piacere i suoi ansiti, unendosi a lei quando l’estasi la scosse e Arodel gli si strinse intorno, come per cercare un ultimo appiglio mentre le sensazioni la travolgevano. Thranduil avrebbe potuto continuare così ancora per molto, farla venire ancora e ancora, ma voleva restarle al fianco, non con le sue capacità sovrannaturali, ma con quella parte che era più vicina alla sua mortalità.

Quella parte umana che aveva scoperto dentro di sé.

Si piegò su Arodel per baciarla tra le ultime spinte frenetiche e permetterle di sentirlo tremare contro di lei, come lui aveva sentito lei. Per ricordarle fino all’ultimo che quel piacere li rendeva pari, se non proprio uguali.

Arodel lo abbracciò mentre riprendevano fiato, ansimando all’unisono come mai era capitato prima, e gli passò le dita tra i capelli.

«Ti dirò, deve avere qualcosa di davvero magico questo tuo scettro, perché mi sento quasi _fae_ come voi».

Thranduil si sollevò sui gomiti, le sopracciglia inarcate ma, nel vederla con le labbra premute per non ridere, scosse la testa.

«Se aspettavi che ti facessi magie simili, avresti dovuto avvisarmi prima».

Lei ridacchiò e gli accarezzò una guancia.

«La mia battuta di dubbio gusto era per dirti che apprezzo quel che fai per me –anche al di fuori dal sesso– e che mi dispiace che non basti questo a risolvere questa faccenda. Ma intendo lavorarci sul serio».

Thranduil si chinò a strofinare il naso contro il suo e posarle un bacio all’angolo della bocca. «Lo so, ma dal mio canto non esiterò mai a mostrarti quanto apprezzo la tua esistenza».

«Né ti chiederei mai di farlo».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo tornati dai nostri due piccioncini!
> 
> Scrivere dal punto di vista di Thranduil è sempre un’esperienza familiare e confortevole, anche quando è un re di Faerie, e non dei nostri cari Elfi Silvani.
> 
> Special guest in questo capitolo i libri “viventi”, per chi si ricorda il film _Pagemaster_ – ricordatomi della lettura recente di _Sorcery of Thorns_ di Margaret Rogerson (libro di maghi e demoni, ma l’autrice ha anche scritto _An Enchantment of Ravens_ che ha i miei amati fae al centro), che non credo sia edito in italiano mentre scrivo queste note.  
> Mi sembravano una cosa adatta al Faerie, sinceramente, e non è nemmeno detto che tutti quei libri siano sempre stati libri, LOL.
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima settimana,
> 
> Kan


	6. Racconto V. Storie pericolose [Thranduil/Arodel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Racconto V. Storie pericolose** – Thranduil deve confrontarsi con questioni spinose che preferiva ignorare pur di non intaccare la gioia di avere Arodel con sé. _[Thranduil/Arodel]_

Alla Corte di Primavera, Galadriel e Celeborn andarono loro incontro nella sala grande, dove si trovavano anche i loro troni, con alberi bianchi a fare da pilastro e le loro chiome dorate come soffitto.

Thranduil aveva guardato a quella visita con un po’ di apprensione: dopotutto i fratelli maggiori di Galadriel avevano avuto a che fare con mortali e non era finita bene. Ma incontrare Arodel sembrò aver acceso nella Regina della Corte di Primavera una curiosità mai vista, almeno non in sua presenza.

«Avevamo sentito parlare di te, ma non avrei mai creduto che Thranduil sarebbe stato così generoso da condividerti con altri» disse Galadriel, il volto raggiante, e prese le mani di Arodel nelle sue.

«Non sto condividendo un bel niente–»

«Mi sta aiutando a scoprire Faerie, come ho sempre sognato di fare» lo interruppe Arodel. «Mi ha detto che, se c’è una persona che ha una storia interessante da raccontare, quella sei tu, Regina della Primavera».

Non erano state proprio quelle le parole di Thranduil. Era stato più sulle note di: “È stata invischiata in così tanti complotti ed eventi storici di Faerie, che te ne parlerebbe fino a farti cadere le orecchie. Se la dovessi beccare di buon umore, beninteso”.

«Oh, eccome!» rise Galadriel e si voltò sorridente verso Celeborn, quasi per condividere con lui il suo entusiasmo.

«Mi occupo io di intrattenere Thranduil» disse lui, liberandola dai doveri di ospite.

Galadriel prese Arodel sotto braccio e la portò verso gli arazzi che rivestivano le navate laterali.

«È da quando ha sentito che eravate in visita da Círdan che non vedeva l’ora che passaste da noi» disse Celeborn, con un sorrisetto.

Quando Arodel aveva messo naso fuori dalla biblioteca e aveva deciso di dover visitare le altre corti, avevano concordato di seguire l’ordine delle stagioni –con un certo compiacimento quasi puerile da parte di entrambi– e così l’onore di aprire le danze era andato alla Corte d’Inverno, dove Círdan aveva regnato sin da prima del disfacimento della Corte Unseelie di Thingol e Melian. Per essere un _fae_ tanto antico, Círdan era anche quello con un miglior rapporto con i mortali, quindi era stata la visita per cui Thranduil era stato più sereno.

Così come era sereno in vista di quella da Elrond alla Corte d’Estate. Nemmeno lui aveva problemi con i mortali, nonostante il fratello gemello, Elros, fosse stato il secondo _fae_ a vivere e morire da mortale fuori da Faerie, per sua scelta.

Come se non bastasse, prima di Elros, c’era stata Lúthien che aveva coinvolto la Dea stessa nella sua decisione e si diceva che Lei l’avesse resa umana. Ma Thranduil non l’aveva vista di persona e non poteva giurare sulla veridicità di quelle voci. Di certo, non si era più vista a Corte da allora.

Per il Re della Corte d’Estate, i buoni rapporti con la mortalità correvano in famiglia.

Galadriel, invece, era una questione più spinosa.

«Sono sollevato dalla sua reazione» confessò a Celeborn, che era anche suo lontano parente. «Temevo potesse non gradire la compagnia di Arodel. Sai, che le ricordasse situazioni spiacevoli del passato».

«Come vedi, dovresti preoccuparti di più che le possa dire qualcosa che non volevi farle sapere».

«Non c’è pericolo, le ho dato libero accesso alla mia biblioteca. Non intendo tenerle nascosto nulla».

Celeborn lo scrutò e mosse qualche passo verso i troni al fondo della sala, facendo cenno a Thranduil di camminare con lui.

«Questo perché intendi tenerla al tuo fianco per sempre, o perché le cancellerai ogni ricordo del tempo trascorso tra noi?» gli chiese, in un mormorio.

Thranduil corrugò la fronte. «Sarà qui per un periodo di tempo limitato e queste ricerche le servono per un libro che vuole scrivere su di noi».

«Lo sai che questo non può essere».

«Arodel ed io abbiamo un accordo a riguardo. Avrò l’ultima parola sulle informazioni che divulgherà, e mi fido di lei».

«Non è solo una questione di informazioni potenzialmente pericolose per noi, è che non può tornare nel suo mondo mantenendo intatti i ricordi. La sua realtà e la nostra sono incompatibili tra loro nella mente umana».

Se da un lato lo rassicurava che Arodel avrebbe avuto i suoi appunti a provarle quel che aveva vissuto, dall’altro Thranduil era a disagio all’idea che lei restasse senza alcuna memoria del tempo passato insieme.

«Ma soprattutto non puoi dimenticare che, mentre lei è qui, nel suo mondo il tempo continua a scorrere» disse Celeborn, guardandolo sottecchi. «Non puoi sapere quanto ne sarà passato, quando deciderai di rimandarla indietro. Potrebbe anche morire appena vi rimetterà piede».

Thranduil serrò la mascella e abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento, così lucido che rifletteva il soffitto dorato.

«Devi prendere una decisione, prima che sia troppo tardi per lei».

Quel che Celeborn gli stava ricordando non aveva nulla di sbagliato. Il problema era Thranduil stesso, che non ci aveva pensato a dovere, quando avrebbe dovuto farlo, per il bene di Arodel prima che del suo.

E non aveva neppure creduto che avrebbero passato chissà quanto tempo insieme. Sotto sotto, aveva pensato che lei avrebbe abbandonato l’idea delle ricerche o che si sarebbero annoiati presto l’uno dell’altra, ma non era andata così.

Ora però Arodel doveva avere la possibilità di decidere sul suo futuro, e lui non poteva fare quella scelta per lei. Ma neanche affrontare la questione durante il viaggio. Voleva che lei se lo godesse fino in fondo, senza pensieri cupi a rovinarle il divertimento.

 _Quando torniamo alla Corte d’Autunno_ , si disse.

Ed era determinato a parlargliene, anche col rischio di ricevere una risposta sgradita.

«Capisco meglio cosa intendevi su Galadriel».

Dopo il banchetto in loro onore durato tutta la giornata, Thranduil aveva fatto i salti di gioia –in senso figurato, ovvio– quando Arodel gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio di essere stanca e di volersi ritirare per la notte.

«Anche dopo quel che ho trascritto su carta, credo di avere la testa troppo piena dei suoi racconti per avere spazio per i miei pensieri».

Lui batté la mano nello spazio sul materasso vuoto vicino a lui. «La soluzione è semplice. Vieni a dormire».

Con un sorriso divertito, Arodel si infilò sotto le lenzuola per accoccolarsi contro il suo fianco, la testa sul petto insieme a una mano, posata proprio lì dove batteva il suo cuore.

«Spero ti sia divertita, almeno» le disse, strofinandole la punta del naso tra i capelli, per inalare quel profumo così Arodel che tanto amava.

«Moltissimo e ho anche imparato molte cose nuove» disse lei e inclinò il viso verso l’alto per guardarlo in volto. «Per esempio, non avrei mai immaginato che uno dei fratelli di Galadriel avesse amato una donna mortale, ma avesse deciso di non portarla a Faerie perché temeva sarebbe stato troppo per lei».

«Non solo, rifiutò di sposare qualsiasi altra donna _fae_ , finché non è morto in battaglia» disse Thranduil e si sporse verso il comodino per spegnere la lanterna.

Arodel si girò sul fianco, dandogli le spalle, e lui si distese dietro di lei, un braccio sotto il collo, l’altro intorno alla vita.

«È una storia tragica, la loro» disse lei.

«Ci sono amori finiti meglio, ma il loro è rimasto nella nostra storia per via del lignaggio di uno dei protagonisti».

Escluse le storie degli avi di Elrond, le altre finivano bene, per il _fae_ però. Di umani sedotti e distrutti dai loro amanti immortali c’erano racconti a non finire. Dopo la conversazione con Celeborn, la sola idea di aggiungersi anche lui a quella lista lo preoccupava. Perché non ne aveva mai avuto intenzione.

«Non mi hai parlato della storia di Aegnor e Andreth» mormorò Arodel. «Non c’era nemmeno nella tua biblioteca».

«Non è una storia che amo ascoltare». _Men che meno adesso._

Lui almeno sapeva che ci sarebbe stata una soluzione, mentre Aegnor non lo aveva saputo, ma sospettava che anche se lo avesse saputo, non ne avrebbe parlato con Andreth per timore che lei avrebbe scelto per far felice lui, senza pensare al prezzo che avrebbe pagato lei stessa.

Certo, aveva pagato comunque un prezzo molto alto, dalle voci che circolavano, ma Thranduil si trovava nella scomoda situazione di capire bene cosa aveva fatto tacere Aegnor. Era la stessa ragione per cui lui non riusciva a parlare.

Baciò il collo di Arodel, lasciato scoperto dai capelli.

«È triste» disse lei.

«Molto».

Lei posò la mano sulla sua che le riposava sul ventre. «Ogni tanto mi sono chiesta se quello che ho con te sia unico, o se ci siano stati altri sciocchi che si sono trovati a Faerie e hanno finito per–».

Arodel si ammutolì, ma Thranduil non aveva bisogno di sentire il resto per capire cosa intendesse.

Le portò le labbra all’orecchio. «Per me sei l’unica».

Non le diede il tempo di porre altre domande delle sue, che le cosparse di baci la pelle dal collo alla spalla, premendola contro di sé per farle sentire che, se lei voleva, lui la desiderava. Come sempre. E in risposta, lei strofinò il sedere contro di lui, con un sospiro tremulo.

«Oh, Arodel» mormorò, tirando verso l’alto la stoffa della camicia da notte per insinuarvi la mano al di sotto, tra le cosce, dove la sentì bagnarsi ai primi tocchi delle sue dita.

«Sono qui» gli disse, spingendo i fianchi contro la sua mano, ad assecondare le sue carezze.

«Sono qui» ripeté, portandogli la mano dalla spalla al centro del petto, tra i seni morbidi, dove poteva sentire il suo cuore battere sempre più forte con l’accelerarsi del respiro di lei.

Era una sensazione sorprendente sotto il palmo, quasi ci fosse un passerotto intrappolato che batteva le ali furiosamente. Mai come in quel momento lui si era reso conto della sua fragilità. Della sua mortalità. Di come tutto sarebbe potuto finire… in un battito di ali.

Premette il viso contro la sua spalla, mentre la sentiva tremare di piacere.

«Ti voglio dentro, Thranduil» mormorò lei, la voce spezzata. «Voglio sentirti con me e lontano da qualsiasi pensiero ti stia turbando».

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Anche perché lei aveva portato una mano tra loro per sollevargli la camicia da notte.

Scivolò dentro di lei, da quell’angolo che non lo portava molto a fondo, ma con la schiena di lei contro il petto era comunque l’unione di cui sentiva un tale bisogno che neppure lei era riuscita a ignorarlo.

Si mossero l’uno contro l’altra, con movimenti lenti, languidi, più tesi ad assaporare ogni attimo della strada, senza pensare alla meta.

Quel che contava, per Thranduil, era percorrere quella strada con lei, lei e nessun altro. Avrebbe voluto che fosse sempre così, sempre loro due, senza altri a ricordare spiacevoli verità che, finché fossero rimasti a Faerie, si potevano ignorare.

Ma non poteva essere così per sempre.

Non se teneva a lei quanto aveva finito per tenerci.

Non se la voleva felice davvero.

Non se la voleva libera.

E quando infine l’estasi li prese e li attraversò insieme, Thranduil voleva tutto quello per lei, per un’unica, semplice ragione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come dicevo, io ci provo a non fare troppo worldbuilding, ma esce fuori da solo!
> 
> Nei progetti originali l’universo era molto più ampio di quanto sia ora e avevo in mente altre storie, ma non avendo preso appunti a suo tempo (e credo anche di non aver avuto idee molto definite) non ho potuto risalire a tutto quello che mi frullava per la testa.
> 
> Comunque, è stato divertente trovare un modo per traslare alcune storie legate al Silmarillion nell’universo di questa AU (potevo risparmiarmi una menzione di Aegnor e Andreth? Claro que no!). Anche perché fae e umani non hanno tutte le informazioni, prendono certi avvenimenti nel modo che ha più senso per loro e bella lì (anche perché spesso non ne hanno i mezzi).
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima settimana,
> 
> Kan


	7. Intermezzo II. La cacciatrice e il barghest [Haleth/Caranthir]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Intermezzo II. La cacciatrice e il barghest** – Essere un barghest maledetto da una fame senza fine rende la brughiera piena di Berretti Rossi un posto magnifico in cui stanziarsi. Purtroppo si tratta anche del territorio di caccia di una nota sterminatrice di fae. _[Haleth/Caranthir, leggibile separatamente]_

E così, le voci erano fondate. C’era una gran quantità di Berretti Rossi in quella zona. Un gruppo si stava accampando proprio al limitare del boschetto, i copricapi grondanti sangue fresco.

Erano più faticosi da cacciare quando erano in forze, ma Morifinwë aveva imparato a essere paziente anche con la fame che lo divorava dall’interno.

Così si acquattò in attesa del momento migliore per attaccare, al sicuro tra gli alberi.

Aveva creduto che quelle voci fossero una presa in giro. Dopotutto la terra era ogni giorno più piena di uomini con l’insegna dell'aquila, che parlavano in una lingua che lui non aveva mai sentito prima. I maledetti indossavano mantelli rossi, che avevano dato loro un nome che non faceva che creargli confusione.

Soprattutto quando era affamato e la sua mente non elaborava bene le informazioni.

Solo una volta aveva provato ad attaccarli e aveva passato i giorni seguenti a leccarsi le ferite, lo stomaco sempre più vuoto, al punto che aveva mangiato prede mortali pur di sopravvivere e guarire abbastanza da cacciare quelle immortali.

Ma questa volta non gli erano giunte le voci sbagliate.

La brughiera in cui era entrato era piena di Berretti Rossi. Avrebbe potuto quasi stabilirsi lì e non faticare più a riempire la pancia.

Uno di loro si staccò dal gruppo e si addentrò nella foresta, lanciandosi occhiate alle spalle.

Ah-ah, stava guardando nella direzione sbagliata.

Moryo lo seguì, muovendosi tra gli arbusti come un’ombra, pronto a saltargli addosso al momento opportuno per non destare allarme. Doveva andare solo un po’ più avanti, un po’ più lontano…

Una freccia gli fischiò sopra la testa e si piantò dritta nel petto del Berretto Rosso.

_Cosa?_

Moryo si voltò a scandagliare il buio alle sue spalle, ma poco dopo un lieve fruscio tra gli arbusti gli preannunciò qualcuno in avvicinamento. Lui si accucciò, finché l’intruso non passò.

Quando si risollevò, trovò una donna ferma davanti al cadavere del Berretto Rosso. Gli rivolgeva le spalle e sembrava del tutto ignara della sua presenza.

Chi era?

Annusò l’aria.

Era mortale, eppure aveva colpito il suo obiettivo quasi lo avesse riconosciuto. Non una mortale qualunque.

Un problema, quindi.

Moryo si avvicinò piano, mentre la donna si chinava per estrarre la freccia dal petto del Berretto Rosso.

«Quella era la mia cena» le disse, uscendo dalle ombre degli arbusti.

Lei si raddrizzò, la freccia libera in mano, e inarcò le sopracciglia, per nulla turbata di fronte a un enorme cane nero e parlante.

Era vestita di pelli, con una faretra al fianco insieme a un paio di pugnali che puzzavano da lontano di ferro freddo, e l’arco nell’altra mano. I capelli scuri erano raccolti intorno alla testa in quelle che dovevano essere state trecce, ma che ora avevano ciocche che uscivano da ogni parte, insieme a foglie e rametti.

«Nulla ti vieta di mangiarlo ora» disse la donna. «Se invece lamenti il brivido della caccia mancato, c’è un gruppo di cibo poco più in là che aspetta solo te».

«Lo so» disse lui, avvicinandosi al cadavere. Non amava mangiare prede uccise da altri, ma aveva fame e quindi nessuna ragione di essere schizzinoso.

La donna ripose la freccia nella faretra e andò poco più in là, dandogli di nuovo le spalle, quasi non lo considerasse pericoloso. Avrebbe voluto farla ricredere, ma si gettò sul ventre del Berretto Rosso per mettere infine qualcosa sotto i denti.

Masticare la carne ancora calda e tenera non gli impediva però di studiare la donna. Sembrava di guardia, quando non c’era ragione di esserlo visto che lui avrebbe sentito qualsiasi pericolo prima di lei. Per quanto non poteva essere certa che lui l’avrebbe avvertita, il che era saggio.

«Chi sei di preciso?» le chiese, prima di strappare un altro boccone.

«Una cacciatrice» disse lei, senza voltarsi a guardarlo.

Fin lì ci era arrivato anche lui. «Di _fae_ , per caso?»

«Non per caso. Per tradizione».

Aveva sentito voci di un cacciatore da cui stare alla larga che proteggeva proprio quelle terre. Magari erano imparentati.

«Conosci Haleth?»

A quelle parole lei gli gettò un’occhiata oltre la spalla, proprio nel momento in cui lui affondava il muso nelle interiora, alla ricerca del fegato che tanto voleva. Lei non mostrò alcun segno di disgusto. Lo guardò in modo così spassionato che gli fece dubitare che fosse del tutto umana.

«Ora la conosci anche tu».

Moryo si fermò, il fegato tra le zanne, e sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei. Se fosse stato in forma umana, avrebbe inarcato le sopracciglia.

«Finisci di mangiare, che ti si vedono le costole» disse lei e tornò a guardare nella direzione in cui si erano accampati gli altri Berretti Rossi.

Lui la accontentò, non perché glielo avesse ordinato, ma perché gli avrebbe dato modo di assorbire quell’informazione col cibo che gli riempiva poco a poco la pancia. Anche perché le voci che aveva sentito su Haleth gli suggerivano che avrebbe dovuto riprendere le forze al più presto. Non si trattava di una cacciatrice comune.

Per quanto ne poteva sapere, le pelli di cui vestiva potevano essere di _fae_.

Di sicuro, era quel che dicevano le voci sul suo conto. Il suo naso gli diceva tutt’altro.

Quel che non capiva era perché non lo avesse ucciso a vista, tenendo così un altro _fae_ lontano dalle terre che lei proteggeva. Affamato com’era, non sarebbe stato difficile. Ben nutrito, invece, poteva darle filo da torcere.

Eppure lei era lì di guardia e lo aveva pure incoraggiato a sfamarsi.

Moryo faticava a vederne il senso, ma non poteva sperare di avere le idee più chiare finché non avesse digerito tutto. Non poteva andare senza cibo così a lungo. Ma se quelle erano le terre di Haleth, non poteva neppure stanziarsi lì per avere una scorta di Berretti Rossi da cacciare.

La donna se ne sarebbe sbarazzata prima.

Finito di mangiare quel che gli interessava del Berretto Rosso, Moryo avrebbe voluto trovare un posto tranquillo dove accasciarsi e digerire. Ma la presenza di Haleth non gli permetteva di rilassarsi abbastanza per una pennichella.

«Perché ne hai ucciso solo uno, quando c’è un manipolo intero di Berretti Rossi più in là?» le chiese. «E perché mi hai lasciato mangiare?»

«Alla prima domanda puoi risponderti da solo, visto che volevi fare lo stesso. Quanto alla seconda…»

Haleth gettò un’ultima occhiata nella direzione dell’accampamento, poi si girò e gli andò incontro. Il buonsenso gli diceva di fuggire, ma l’istinto gli intimava di non sprecare le forze che stava recuperando col pasto. Dopotutto lei aveva avuto una gran quantità di occasioni per ucciderlo, già prima di rendergli manifesta la sua presenza, e non lo aveva fatto.

«Ci sono troppi Berretti Rossi perché li tenga a bada da sola. Se tu decidessi di restare qui e occuparti solo di loro, eviterò di cacciarti».

Moryo la scrutò. «E gli altri _fae_?»

«Me ne occupo io».

Possibile che non ci fosse alcun imbroglio in quella proposta? Gli sembrava troppo bella per non nascondere spine.

«Quindi devo cacciare solo i Berretti Rossi e, in cambio, mi risparmierai? Nessun’altra condizione?»

«Cacciare solo i Berretti Rossi vuol dire nessun umano per spuntino».

Fortuna che non lo faceva già di suo. Non era una condizione difficile da accettare.

Ma faticava ancora a credere a quella proposta.

«Se non manterrai la parola data, verrò a prendere te e la tua famiglia. Non ci sarà nulla che potrà fermarmi con una dieta di soli Berretti Rossi».

Haleth sollevò un angolo della bocca. «Devi solo provarci».

Lui sedette.

«A queste condizioni, accetto la tua offerta».

Lei gli porse la mano. Moryo avrebbe potuto assumere il suo aspetto umano per stringergliela, ma quello era un segreto da custodire con cura. Era più facile nascondersi come un uomo dall’aspetto mortale se chi gli dava la caccia non sapeva che faccia avesse.

Così, posò la zampa sul suo palmo e lei gliela strinse.

«Bene» disse Haleth. «Ora, se hai spazio per un altro po’ di Berretto Rosso, possiamo andare a fare una visita a quel gruppo di cui mi parlavi».

Moryo le mostrò i denti, in quello che era il suo miglior sorriso.

«Ho giusto un certo languorino».

«Non credo che per uccidere il _wyrm_ sia necessario farsi stritolare» disse Moryo, accucciato a distanza di sicurezza da Haleth e la sua preda. O forse era il contrario.

Nelle settimane passate dal loro accordo, era capitato di incontrarsi. Per caso. Perché, nonostante la brughiera si estendesse a perdita d’occhio, la popolazione _fae_ di passaggio si muoveva sempre lungo le stesse linee di potere che scorrevano invisibili agli occhi umani –e anche a buona parte di quelli non-umani. Solo che i _fae_ avevano altri sensi per percepirle, quindi tendevano a girarci intorno.

Se Haleth lo incontrava a caccia, lo lasciava fare. Non lo aveva più aiutato dopo quella prima volta, dopotutto Moryo non era in condizioni pietose come allora. Era in grado di badare a se stesso.

In quel momento, però, non sembrava che Haleth lo fosse altrettanto. Il _wyrm_ l’aveva avvolta fino al busto e si muoveva per procedere oltre.

«Potresti pure darmi una mano, invece di stare lì a fare commenti non richiesti» gridò lei, e grugnì nel tentativo inutile di raggiungere il pugnale caduto poco più in là.

Moryo sollevò una zampa. «Te la darei pure una mano, se l’avessi».

Haleth gli lanciò un’occhiataccia che diceva tutto, anche se le ciocche di capelli sfuggite dall’acconciatura le penzolavano davanti agli occhi. Avrebbero dovuto ridurre l’effetto minaccioso della sua espressione, ma la rendevano solo più selvaggia.

«Non credere di aver nulla da guadagnare con la mia morte» disse lei. «Mio fratello non sa del nostro accordo e ti darebbe la caccia».

Moryo sbuffò e si sollevò sulle zampe. «Non è questa minaccia penosa a farmi muovere, ma uno strano senso di affetto nei tuoi confronti».

Il _wyrm_ sibilò mentre si stringeva intorno alle spalle di Haleth.

«Moryo!»

Lui si lanciò verso la gola del _wyrm_ , che scartò di lato, e poi continuò a correre, assicurandosi di costringerlo a muoversi nel senso opposto a quello in cui si era avvolto intorno ad Haleth. Certo, se lei avesse smesso di agitarsi, il _wyrm_ non avrebbe ritenuto necessario stringerla.

«Sta’ ferma!» gridò ad Haleth, passandole vicino. «Fingiti morta fino al momento giusto».

Lei si lasciò andare in un’ottima resa di un corpo privo di vita, al punto che Moryo temette che fosse svenuta.

Ma solo per un attimo.

Quando il _wyrm_ allentò la presa, per tenere solo la coda avvolta alle caviglie di Haleth, lei si lanciò verso il lungo pugnale con uno scatto, lo afferrò e glielo affondò nel corpo finché non la lasciò andare del tutto.

Con i piedi liberi, di nuovo armata, e il _wyrm_ stordito, Haleth si liberò in fretta della bestia. Poi crollò seduta a terra, ansimando come se fosse stata lei a correre qua e là per distrarre un grosso serpente fatato.

Moryo si avvicinò e si accucciò sulle zampe posteriori, proprio davanti a lei.

«Basta un _wyrm_ a metterti in difficoltà? A saperlo, non sarei sceso a patti con te».

Lei inarcò le sopracciglia. «Che coraggio hai a parlare, quando sei stato tu a distrarmi. Non mi avrebbe disarmata, se non ti fossi messo a fare lo spiritoso».

«Mi hai concesso di occuparmi solo dei Berretti Rossi. Un _barghest_ deve pure occupare il tempo tra un pranzo e l’altro, e tu sembravi un’ottima distrazione».

«Ma tutti voi _barghest_ siete così ossessionati dal cibo?»

«Solo quelli che hanno troppo spesso la pancia vuota» disse Moryo, studiandosi gli artigli di una zampa. Non se la sentiva di dire che la sua famiglia in particolare era stata maledetta da una fame che trovava pace solo con la carne di loro simili. «Come voi mortali, suppongo».

Haleth lo scrutò e non c’era esasperazione nel suo sguardo, ma qualcosa che lui non voleva soffermarsi a contemplare, perché gli diceva che aveva parlato troppo. Le aveva dato informazioni su di sé che avrebbero potuto portare a dinamiche spiacevoli.

Tipo lei che si prendeva cura di lui come di un cucciolo ferito.

Ridicolo.

Lui non era un cucciolo ferito.

Era solo maledetto.

Quando nei momenti di noia Moryo aveva preso a visitare la casa di Haleth, aveva saputo –nel profondo– che non era una buona idea.

Lo aveva saputo, ma aveva continuato a farlo lo stesso.

Haleth abitava in una catapecchia isolata dal resto del villaggio, con del bestiame sufficiente per latte, un po’ di lana e se necessario carne. Erano mezza dozzina di pecore e una capra, qualche gallina: il genere di cibo che lui aveva mangiato solo in casi disperati, in quanto lo digeriva a una velocità tale da non valere la pena della caccia.

Ma soprattutto non dava pace alla sua fame maledetta.

Non che Haleth temesse la sua presenza vicino ai suoi animali. A giudicare dai suoi sorrisetti e le battute indisponenti, era persino contenta di vederlo gironzolare nei paraggi.

Ciò non toglieva che, prima o poi, qualcuno sarebbe andato a trovarla.

E infatti, quella volta, Moryo vide un uomo vicino al recinto di pecore –e capra–, mentre al suo interno Haleth era accovacciata con due bambine intorno a uno degli agnellini.

Dal punto in cui si era fermato, sentiva le loro voci acute, le risate di Haleth e le spiegazioni che dava.

Avrebbe dovuto andarsene ed evitare di immischiarsi.

Ma le risate dal recinto lo attiravano ed era stufo di stare solo. Era sempre solo, quando non stava con Haleth.

Girò dietro la casa e assunse il suo aspetto umano. La brezza primaverile sulla pelle gli ricordò una delle ragioni per cui non assumeva spesso quella forma. Non aveva mai i vestiti a portata di mano, per dirne una.

Magari, in casa, Haleth aveva qualcosa di utile.

Moryo si infilò dentro da una finestra con gli scuri storti e recuperò in giro stoffe non meglio precisate per improvvisare una tunica che gli arrivava a mezza coscia. Aggiunse un gonnellino fino alle ginocchia e delle pellicce con cui coprirsi le spalle. Non aveva idea di che aspetto avesse, ma tornò fuori dalla stessa finestra e spuntò da dietro la casa, quasi stesse venendo dal villaggio.

«Haleth!» la chiamò, per annunciarsi con qualcosa di familiare: la sua voce.

L’uomo fuori dal recinto si voltò e lo scrutò da capo a piedi, la fronte corrugata e un’aria sospettosa. Era molto simile ad Haleth nei capelli bruni, nella forma del naso e nel taglio degli occhi scuri. Che fosse il famoso fratello?

Haleth si alzò in piedi e qualcosa passò sul suo volto. Lo aveva riconosciuto? O era sospettosa?

Non avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi.

Avrebbe dovuto girarsi e andarsene appena visto che lei aveva compagnia, invece di mostrarle il suo aspetto umano con tanta leggerezza.

Ma Haleth sorrise, come mai aveva fatto.

«Moryo! Vieni, ti presento mio fratello Haldar e le mie nipoti».

E così si trovò circondato da facce sorridenti. Il fratello sembrò accoglierlo bene, nonostante le sue figlie, con le loro domande, non facessero mistero di quanto il suo abbigliamento –con i piedi scalzi, peste! non ci aveva pensato– fosse inusuale per loro.

Ma Haleth spiegò che Moryo era uno straniero del Nord e lì usavano vestirsi in quel modo. Bastarono quelle poche spiegazioni –benedetta la capacità di mentire degli umani– a fargli guadagnare un invito a fermarsi a mangiare.

L’atmosfera familiare e piena di chiacchiere e risate fu una sorpresa per lui.

Quando era stato tra i suoi fratelli, era regnata un’aria simile, ma allo stesso tempo diversa.

Erano stati sette, ognuno aveva il fratello a cui era più legato per ragioni diverse e, per quanto Moryo avesse un rapporto più stretto con i più piccoli –Pityo e Telvo–, alla fine aveva sentito di non avere molto spazio per parlare, se non quando gli rivolgevano qualche battuta. Era stato lui stesso a tenersi un po’ sulle sue, finché la maledizione non li aveva separati e lui era rimasto del tutto solo, raggiunto di tanto in tanto da notizie dei suoi fratelli, a volte per i danni che facevano, a volte per leggende più o meno edificanti che lasciavano al loro passaggio.

Tra questi umani, però, si sentiva del tutto a suo agio, nonostante neppure con loro partecipasse molto, se non per ridere dei battibecchi tra fratello e sorella, o di quel che dicevano le bambine.

Non era diverso da come si era comportato con i suoi fratelli e, seppure non fosse del tutto uno di famiglia per Haleth e Haldar –troppi discorsi avevano pregressi che a lui mancavano–, non si sentiva escluso.

Era come se, a furia di passare il tempo con loro, avrebbe potuto capire ciò di cui parlavano e dire la sua, e diventare di fatto parte del gruppo.

Haldar e le figlie se ne andarono a metà pomeriggio, scusandosi per la fretta ma dovevano arrivare a casa prima dell’imbrunire. Li accompagnò fuori Haleth e, appena rientrò, Moryo fece per andarsene a sua volta.

«Dove pensi di andare vestito di tappeti e coperte?»

Lui si voltò, per trovarla che lo studiava da capo a piedi con un’occhiata divertita.

«Mi dispiace. Non avevo niente da mettermi e non potevo comparire nella mia forma solita».

Si tolse la pelliccia dalle spalle e la ripose sulla panca dove l’aveva trovata.

Lei rise piano. «Ti prendo in giro» disse e gli andò incontro. «Mio fratello ha notato cosa avevi addosso. Quando se n’è andato mi ha sgridata per averti nascosto i vestiti e costretto a mettere insieme questo abbigliamento imbarazzante».

Moryo inarcò le sopracciglia e lei riportò le mani sui fianchi.

«Credeva fossi un mio amante sorpreso dal loro arrivo, e che ti avessi messo via i vestiti per impedirti di uscire a incontrare la mia famiglia».

«Oh».

Non avrebbe mai pensato che qualcuno potesse trarre una simile conclusione dal suo aspetto strano. Ma se Haldar aveva pensato che Moryo potesse essere amante di Haleth…

«Hai degli amanti?»

Fu lei a inarcare le sopracciglia questa volta.

«Voglio dire, sei solita portare qui degli amanti e impedire loro di uscire di casa?»

Haleth lo guardò un attimo, le sopracciglia ancora inarcate, poi scoppiò a ridere. Moryo aspettò che finisse di divertirsi a sue spese, nella speranza di ricevere una risposta di qualche tipo.

Gli interessava molto, la risposta.

«Qualche amante capita, ogni tanto, per quanto mi convenga fare attenzione. Ma non ne ho mai portato uno qui, men che meno l’ho costretto a casa».

Soddisfatto da quella spiegazione, Moryo rimase ancora un po’.

La aiutò a pulire e riporre le coppe e i mestoli usati per mangiare, scorgendo ogni tanto qualche sorriso misterioso sulle labbra di Haleth, presa dai suoi pensieri.

«Non vuoi trovare marito?»

«Sei diventato mia madre?»

«Avrei dovuto chiedere: hai mai voluto figli?»

Lei sedette davanti al focolare e lo adocchiò oltre la spalla, quasi dovesse pensare alla risposta. O forse si stava chiedendo il perché di quelle domande.

Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Voleva solo fargliele e sentire le sue risposte.

«Con la vita che faccio, non vorrei sottoporre nessun bambino agli stessi rischi».

Moryo prese posto di fianco a lei, gli avambracci sulle ginocchia, la schiena al focolare. «Ma non ne desideri?»

«No, non mi è mai venuto in mente. I bambini degli altri vanno bene, ma non ho mai pensato di metterne al mondo uno io. Questo corpo non mi è mai sembrato adatto a ospitare vita alcuna».

_Questo corpo fatto per uccidere_ , intendeva.

Lui si grattò il dorso del pollice con l’altro, sorpreso da come quel discorso avesse senso per lui. Anche se da qualche parte dentro di lui c’era del rimorso per la vita che lei faceva, quasi lui ne fosse responsabile.

«Lo so che può sembrare un discorso egoista» disse Haleth, «ma trovo più egoistico mettere al mondo bambini, uno dietro l’altro, senza preoccuparsi di quel che ne sarà di loro».

«Non ti trovo egoista». Moryo incontrò i suoi occhi scuri sul viso illuminato dal fuoco. «Non so come sia per voi mortali, perché ho solo avuto a che fare con cucciolate di animali, ma una progenie numerosa è un modo di assicurarsi che almeno uno di loro sopravviva abbastanza da mettere al mondo altri cuccioli. E i numeri di sopravvissuti sono spesso bassi».

«È lo stesso anche per noi, direi. Le nipoti che hai visto sono le uniche sopravvissute, a oggi, e mia cognata è di nuovo incinta. Questo nonostante abbia perso quattro dei bambini che ha messo al mondo».

«Non capisci come faccia a sopportarlo». Moryo premette la spalla contro la sua. «Per essere una temibile cacciatrice di _fae_ , hai un cuore così tenero che sarebbe un ottimo spuntino».

Haleth abbandonò la testa sulla sua spalla. «Forse sarebbe una buona fine».

«Non mangio carne umana, Haleth» le disse, perché sentiva quel bisogno impellente di farglielo sapere.

«Lo so, sciocco».

Lei raddrizzò la testa, il viso così vicino al suo che Moryo sentiva il respiro sulla pelle e l’odore della birra che avevano bevuto a cena.

Qualcosa le passò nello sguardo e Haleth gli prese il viso tra le mani per premere le labbra sulle sue, con una delicatezza che non si sarebbe aspettato da lei.

Ma bastò che Moryo si girasse di lato e le passasse una mano sul fianco, perché il bacio mutasse, comprendendo denti e lingua finché lui non aprì le labbra per andarle incontro e si trovò ad arretrare, ad accoglierla per gustarla meglio nella sua stessa bocca.

Si trovarono distesi davanti al fuoco, le gambe intrecciate, le mani che correvano le une sul corpo dell’altro, e Moryo era stordito dalle sensazioni, non perché non avesse mai provato il piacere di un bacio, di corpi premuti l’uno contro l’altro, di una mano intorno al suo membro. Non per quelle singole esperienze.

A stordirlo era Haleth.

Haleth che era determinata e sicura, quanto lo era là fuori nel dare la caccia a _fae_ come lui. E come in quei casi, la tentazione di restare in disparte ad ammirarla all’opera era più forte che mai. Ma c’era anche il desiderio di scoprire quel nuovo lato di lei, che lo spinse a tirarle i lacci della camicia, denudarle i seni e leccarle la pelle scoperta nel tentativo di assaporare tutto quello che sapeva di Haleth.

Era così naturale quel liberarsi dei vestiti, baciare e accarezzare la pelle dell’altro, e Moryo non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da lei, né la mente, né alcuna parte del corpo.

Così si trovò disteso sulla schiena, ad aspettare le sue prossime mosse, mentre lei si metteva a cavalcioni sopra di lui e gli faceva scivolare il membro nella sua apertura calda e umida.

Moryo tenne lo sguardo su di lei anche quando il piacere di quell’accoppiamento gli risalì la schiena e gli infiammò le membra. Non si perse un attimo, ognuno così diverso dal precedente, perché la persona con cui lo stava condividendo era così diversa da lui, ma i loro punti in comune erano ciò che contava davvero.

Erano ciò che aveva continuato a portarlo da lei, giorno dopo giorno, e che ora ritrovava in quegli occhi che non poteva smettere di guardare.

E che non smise di guardare nemmeno alla fine, quando il piacere lo scosse e lei tenne la testa dritta e gli occhi incatenati ai suoi, anche se inarcava la schiena sopra di lui e respirava a fatica.

A quello sguardo si appigliò Moryo, per tornare indietro quando si perse a sua volta nella tempesta di sensazioni che aveva investito il suo corpo.

Solo allora lei si chinò su di lui, le loro labbra di nuovo unite, e chiusero gli occhi.

Moryo passava poco tempo tra agli umani perché la prima lezione che aveva imparato non era stata che potevano fargli del male, ma che avevano la brutta tendenza a morire.

Dopo le prime esperienze, aveva sempre preferito non assistere all’invecchiamento di quei pochi umani che lo avevano preso in simpatia di tanto in tanto e gli aveva dato da mangiare resti, come a un cane qualsiasi.

Era una condizione penosa, quel decadimento lento e inevitabile. A volte, gli sembrava che la vita degli umani non fosse altro che un procedere inesorabile verso la morte, fin dal primo vagito.

In Haleth, quel processo aveva avuto un che di dignitoso che lo aveva quasi ingannato, non fosse stato per le ciocche bianche che avevano iniziato, poco a poco, a emergere tra i suoi capelli.

«Forse dovresti lasciare tutto al tuo apprendista» le aveva detto un giorno, nel vederla lenta a riprendersi da uno scontro che l’anno prima non le avrebbe provocato il minimo affanno.

Lei gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo che era bastato a seppellire all’istante ogni altra osservazione simile.

Ma le cose non erano migliorate. Non lo facevano mai e, alla fine, lei si era ritirata, lasciando che fosse il suo successore a occuparsi della brughiera, e così lei e Moryo avevano passato le giornate insieme in quella casetta isolata.

Lui non aveva più assunto l’aspetto di cane nero, che da quella sera lontana aveva preso l’abitudine ad assumere quasi unicamente per andare a caccia da solo o con lei.

Dettaglio che Haleth non aveva mancato di notare.

«Ho deciso di non andare a morire nella brughiera per te» gli disse un giorno, seduta vicino al camino, sulla poltrona che le aveva costruito. «Ma tu non devi restare umano per me».

Moryo si accovacciò davanti a lei. «Sono umano, con te».

Lei abbozzò un sorriso e abbassò le palpebre sottili. «Se ti chiedessi di vegliare sui figli di mio fratello, lo faresti?»

«Perché non dovrei? Veglierò su di loro, generazione dopo generazione, finché ci sarà bisogno di un guardiano della brughiera».

Il peso di quelle parole discese su di lui come un macigno, ma non era preoccupato. Per lei lo avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe mantenuto quella promessa. Avrebbe protetto nei secoli il ricordo di Haleth.

«Allora va’ nella brughiera con mio nipote» disse lei. «Sa di te. Gli ho detto quel che doveva sapere. Sarò più tranquilla se ti saprò al suo fianco».

«Non posso lasciarti, non ora». Moryo le prese una mano tra le sue. «Non me ne andrò prima di te».

Haleth sospirò e non disse altro.

Aveva un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, le linee del viso ammorbidite da un’espressione pacifica.

Poco a poco, la sua mano si raffreddò tra quelle di Moryo e, nel camino, il fuoco si spense.

Solo allora il cane nero tornò a infestare la brughiera.

Per la prima volta, però, la fame maledetta tacque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine, abbiamo qualche info sul nostro caro cane nero.
> 
> Quando ho sostituito il cane pastore (Thorin LOL) de [**_Il portale_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497816) con Moryo, per questa serie di racconti, mi è venuto naturale immaginare che ci fosse stata Haleth nel suo passato. Così come è venuto un po’ da sé che Haleth fosse un’antenata di Hannah, e non solo perché condividono le prime due lettere (il genere di pirlaggine a cui faccio caso io LOL).  
> Voglio dire, ce la vedo Haleth canonica fare la protettrice solitaria in un altro universo (e Buffy muta – scherzo, adoro Buffy).
> 
> Poi, vabbè, sono una shipper della Haleth/Caranthir e mi sono presentata nel fandom del Silmarillion con un’erotica su loro due, direi che questo racconto fa parte un po’ del moto di nostalgia canaglia!
> 
> Il ferro freddo ( _cold iron_ ) secondo la superstizione è efficace contro le fate, ma è probabilmente una forma poetica per indicare il ferro lavorato.
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima settimana,
> 
> Kan


	8. Racconto VI. La svolta giusta [Thranduil/Arodel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Racconto VI. La svolta giusta** – Arodel ha tutto quello che le serve per scrivere il suo libro. Ma c'è qualcosa che la frena e la soluzione potrebbe essere più semplice di quel che sembra. _[Thranduil/Arodel]_

Concluso il giro delle corti con il soggiorno da Elrond, alla Corte d’Estate, che le aveva fatto temere di finire le pagine della sua moleskine, Arodel aveva tutto il necessario per scrivere.

Lei e Thranduil erano tornati a casa, dove aveva trovato ad attenderla una macchina da scrivere che le avevano recuperato da chissà dove –e chissà da chi–, carta e inchiostro a volontà e anche una scrivania nello studio reale, di fronte a quella di lui dall’altra parte della stanza. Era una postazione che spesso la rendeva spettatrice di udienze interessanti e che erano un ottimo passatempo.

In quel momento, però, erano soli e l’unico suono che poteva distrarla era il grattare della penna di Thranduil sulla carta mentre scriveva lettere, come ogni mattina.

Arodel aveva tutto il necessario per scrivere.

Eppure non batteva tasto.

Aveva abbastanza esperienza da rendersi conto che, se non aveva ancora buttato giù nemmeno “Capitolo”, voleva dire che qualcosa non andava.

A volte non aveva fatto abbastanza ricerca, ma la moleskine con una sola facciata libera da appunti fitti fitti attestava il contrario. A volte non aveva chiara la struttura, ma aveva stilato una scaletta per quello. Altre volte ancora era il perfezionismo che le sussurrava commenti sgradevoli su quel che voleva scrivere prima ancora che lo mettesse per iscritto.

Lanciò un’occhiata a Thranduil dall’altra parte della stanza, che scriveva, si interrompeva con la fronte corrugata e poi riprendeva, e adocchiò carta e penna sulla propria scrivania.

Suo padre le aveva spesso raccontato come la scrittura a mano faceva cadere per lui molti filtri e come il gesto di tirare una riga o pasticciare quel che non funzionava fosse liberatorio. Arodel non ci aveva mai provato, per quanto ricordasse come da adolescente le fosse utile buttare i suoi pensieri nel diario.

Così, prese la penna, la intinse nella boccetta d’inchiostro e tracciò un ghirigoro sulla pagina bianca, per sporcarla e togliersi la paura di non usarla in maniera significativa.

Al che le parole fluirono dalla punta della penna, quasi fosse un’estensione del suo cervello, e non avevano niente a che vedere con il libro che aveva intenzione di scrivere. Non erano parole su Faerie.

Erano parole sulla sua mente. Sulle sue paure.

Pensieri a cui non aveva permesso di affiorare perché il costo di certe ammissioni sarebbe stato troppo alto. Aveva quella sensazione di non potersi tirare indietro, perché aveva lasciato il suo mondo per quelle ricerche, per quel libro, e non poteva mollare dopo tutta la strada che aveva fatto.

Ormai la meta era vicina.

Non poteva decidere che non voleva più raggiungere la meta, era già in cammino.

Eppure…

Posò la penna e sollevò gli occhi verso Thranduil, che le rivolse quel suo sguardo perspicace.

«Non scriverò questo libro».

Lui corrugò la fronte. «Vuoi tornare nel tuo mondo?»

«No!»

La risposta le uscì con più forza di quanto avesse voluto. Si schiarì la gola e si sistemò sulla sedia.

«No, non voglio. Perché me lo chiedi?»

«Perché sei qui per quel libro».

Arodel abbassò lo sguardo sul foglio e ne lisciò un margine.

«Sono rimasta qui perché volevo. Le ricerche erano una buona scusa per non pensare al reale motivo della mia scelta».

«Vuoi dirmi forse che il mio tentativo di convincerti a non divulgare informazioni preziose sulla mia gente è servito?»

Arodel gli sorrise. «I tuoi tentativi sarebbero serviti solo a rendermi più determinata, se sotto sotto non avessi già deciso di non fare nulla. Dovevo solo accorgermene».

Lui rise piano, scuotendo il capo.

«E cosa ti aveva già fatto decidere di non divulgare nulla?»

«Incontrare te».

Thranduil la scrutò, immobile, ma il suo sguardo emanava una tale intensità che lei sentiva il bisogno di parlare e parlare finché lui non si fosse mosso.

«Una volta qui, studiare in biblioteca ha consolidato quella decisione. Ma se me ne fossi accorta già allora, avrei sentito il bisogno di dirtelo e quindi di tornare nel mio mondo».

«Hai fatto bene a continuare la tua vacanza» disse Thranduil, con una sfumatura divertita nella voce. «Anche se la tua presenza qui non è priva di conseguenze, al contrario di ciò che potrei averti fatto credere».

Lui sospirò e si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della sedia.

«Anche io mi sono riempito la testa di scuse e illusioni per non dover affrontare la realtà di tutto questo».

Arodel intuiva a cosa si riferisse, dopotutto si era ben resa conto del suo umore mutato alla Corte di Primavera, e quanto non fosse dovuto a Galadriel e ai racconti sugli amanti tra due mondi. O almeno, non solo a quello.

«Celeborn mi ha ricordato che potrebbero essere passati anni nel tuo mondo, da quando lo hai lasciato, e che il tuo ritorno potrebbe farti scontare in un attimo tutto il tempo passato qui».

Lei annuì, perché capiva cosa implicasse. Chissà cosa era successo ad Hannah dopo la sua sparizione.

«In qualsiasi caso, non riusciresti a lasciare Faerie con la tua mente intatta. Quel che hai imparato, fuori da questo mondo, non andrebbe d’accordo con la realtà del tuo».

Arodel abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani in grembo. «Tornerei pazza, come la gente nei racconti».

«Pazza è una parola molto vaga, ma è come venivano considerate quelle persone, sì». Thranduil poggiò la testa contro lo schienale della sedia. «Confesso che non sopporterei che ti succedesse qualcosa di simile. Non vorrei che tu dimenticassi, perché di certo io non lo farò».

Be’, erano in due a non volerlo.

«L’alternativa quale sarebbe?»

«Puoi immaginarla».

Lei si morse il labbro inferiore. Sì, poteva.

«Ma non posso obbligarti a restare solo per un mio capriccio».

Arodel tirò indietro la sedia, si alzò e, girato intorno alla scrivania, raggiunse Thranduil alla sua. Lui ruotò sul posto in modo da guardarla dal basso, la testa abbandonata contro lo schienale come se gli pesasse troppo per reggerla da solo.

«Non è un tuo capriccio: nemmeno io voglio dimenticarti» gli disse e gli prese il viso tra le mani, infilandosi tra le sue gambe divaricate. «E non voglio neppure andarmene, se posso evitarlo».

Lui sgranò gli occhi e lei inspirò a fondo.

«Posso restare? Per sempre?»

«Mi vuoi sposare?»

Fu la volta di Arodel di sgranare gli occhi.

«È la condizione per restare?»

«No, potresti restare in qualsiasi caso. Ma se resti, posso chiederti di sposarmi. Se lo vuoi anche tu».

Oh, Arodel non aveva nulla in contrario. A dire il vero, non aveva mai pensato al matrimonio, né nessuna delle sue precedenti frequentazioni l’aveva messa di umore matrimoniale. Ma con Thranduil stava vivendo di fatto come una coppia stabile, e non aveva visto molta differenza tra loro due e Galadriel e Celeborn, o Elrond e Celebrían. Ma non aveva idea se ci fossero delle differenze che lei non poteva cogliere in quanto umana.

«Cosa comporterebbe un matrimonio con te? A parte ciò di cui stiamo già godendo, ovvio».

Con un ghigno, Thranduil le prese i fianchi e se la tirò a sedere sulle gambe.

«Tutto quello che vuoi e niente che tu non voglia» le disse, avvolgendola in un abbraccio. «Un matrimonio a Faerie, e per di più con un sovrano, implica uno scambio di potere, un legame che va al di là del contratto che c’è nel vostro mondo. Tanto che non c’è alcun contratto».

«Comunione di beni magica?»

Thranduil la scrutò come per decifrare quel che lei aveva detto, e forse non era proprio un termine che potesse sentire per strada, origliando le conversazioni altrui. Avrebbe dovuto spiegarglielo–

«Mi sembra una buona definizione, dopotutto io metto a tua disposizione la mia natura stessa».

«E io non ti metto niente a disposizione?»

«Per Faerie, tu non hai niente da offrirmi, nemmeno la mortalità».

Arodel si picchiettò l’indice sulle labbra. «Non credevo fosse possibile una soluzione simile. Mi chiedo perché il fratello di Galadriel non l’abbia usata».

«Perché non voleva portare Andreth a Faerie. Il bisnonno di Elrond però era umano e ha sposato una principessa di Faerie, e ormai vive qui come uno di noi».

Quindi c’era qualche esempio. Nel sentire la storia di Idril e Tuor non aveva riflettuto sulle implicazioni di quell’unione, ma ora aveva senso.

«Questa unione funziona solo a Faerie e finché non sarai diventata meno mortale dovresti restare qui, o rischieresti di morire al ritorno nel tuo mondo».

«Possibile che non ci sia una fregatura da qualche parte?»

«A parte non poter visitare il tuo mondo per tanto tempo, non è possibile il divorzio. Dovrebbe morire uno di noi perché l’altro possa contrarre un nuovo matrimonio».

«Dici matrimonio, perché il tradimento sarebbe comunque possibile».

Thranduil inarcò le sopracciglia, con un luccichio divertito negli occhi.

«Intendi prendere amanti al di fuori di me?»

«Mi preoccupo che tu ti possa stancare di me, piuttosto».

Lui le prese il mento tra pollice e indice e la costrinse a guardarlo. «Non ho mai offerto la mia mano a nessuno».

«L’eternità è infinita, chi lo sa cosa potrebbe–»

Thranduil premette le labbra sulle sue e le ribadì anche così il concetto.

D’accordo, gliela dava vinta. Dopotutto come poteva ribattere quando la baciava così?

«Inoltre, questo ci permetterebbe di avere figli» disse lui, contro le sue labbra. «Sempre se lo desideri».

«Questo cosa, il bacio? Quindi da bambina avevo ragione!»

Con una risata, Thranduil la zittì di nuovo con la bocca sulla sua e questa volta Arodel gli avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle e si crogiolò in quel bacio. Era proprio ciò che aveva sperato di provocare, così da piantarla con quella discussione troppo complessa quando lei aveva la testa troppo leggera per realizzare a fondo il significato di tutto quello.

Ma lui non si lasciava distrarre con poco e così allontanò le labbra dalle sue e la guardò negli occhi, serio.

«Qual è la tua risposta?»

«Credo sia scontata. Ma dovremmo comunque definire i dettagli che ora non ho voglia di discutere. Perciò ‘sta zitto, e baciami».

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. «Iniziamo già a comandare?»

Arodel gli affondò una mano tra i capelli.

«Non ho mai smesso».

Al che Thranduil la sollevò dai fianchi per mettersela a cavalcioni sulle gambe, e lei fu fin troppo felice di poter aderire da petto a bacino contro di lui. Lo baciò, strofinandosi contro l’erezione che si stava sollevando nei pantaloni di Thranduil.

Forse avrebbe dovuto chiedersi come fosse finita dal ragionare sul perché non riuscisse a scrivere il libro che l’aveva portata a Faerie, al ricevere una proposta di matrimonio e avvinghiarsi a chi l’aveva condotta lì.

Ma la risposta era molto semplice. Così come la ragione per cui era a Faerie non era mai stata il suo libro.

Quella era stata una bella scusa.

Mentre scivolava in ginocchio tra le gambe di Thranduil e gli slacciava i pantaloni, ricordava bene per quale ragione avesse accettato l’accordo che l’aveva portata a Faerie.

Per lui.

E così assaporò quella consapevolezza passando la lingua dalla base alla punta del suo membro, per poi avvolgergli intorno le labbra e farlo scivolare oltre, continuando ad accarezzando con la lingua e con le mani, determinata a portarlo al limite e farglielo superare.

Proprio come lui le aveva fatto superare limiti e paure che lei nemmeno aveva saputo di avere, ma che aveva desiderato superare, se si era avventurata ad accettare la sua proposta.

E ora ne avrebbe accettata un’altra.

Quando Thranduil giunse all’orgasmo, Arodel si trovò tirata su a sedere sulla scrivania, lui che la guardava raggiante mentre le sollevava le gonne.

«La comunione dei beni magica prevede anche la comunione di orgasmi» le disse.

Arodel non era certa che lui avesse colto appieno il senso di quell’espressione, ma lungi da lei lamentarsi.

Non ne ebbe alcun motivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credo questa sia la proposta di matrimonio più esplicita che abbia mai scritto. Nel senso, che si sono detti apertamente “sposiamoci”, non per i contenuti erotici del racconto LOL
> 
> La questione del matrimonio a Faerie è tutta farina del mio sacco, ci sono tematiche e dinamiche che sono decisamente influenzate da progetti passati e idee personali. Avevo pur sempre bisogno di risolvere questa storia con un happy ending e ci stiamo avvicinando a quel momento.
> 
> È stato un momento molto meta quando Arodel ha cercato di risolvere il blocco usando carta e penna, visto che questa storia l’ho scritta quasi interamente a mano eh eh eh. Avrà aggiunto lo step extra della trascrizione, ma è stato molto utile ed è un metodo che consiglio se lo schermo vuoto crea ansia da prestazione. Usare poi un quaderno ridicolo (si ringrazia lo sponsor Zafferano Leprotto, LOL) aiuta a prendersi ancora meno sul serio e quindi allentare ulteriormente la tensione :P
> 
> Bene, avviso già che il prossimo racconto sarà lungo, mooooolto lungo. Ma spero ne varrà la pena ;)
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima settimana,
> 
> Kan


	9. Intermezzo III. Persi e ritrovati [Thorin/Hannah]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Intermezzo III. Persi e ritrovati** – L'agente Oakenshield arriva nella brughiera per occuparsi della scomparsa di Arodel Clark, peccato che a rendere le indagini impegnative ci sia la scarsa collaborazione della principale sospettata. _[Thorin/Hannah, leggibile separatamente]_

«Nemmeno quest’anno ti sei presentato a Pasqua» lo rimproverò la voce di Dís dalle casse dell’auto.

Thorin trattenne un sospiro per evitare che sua sorella lo sentisse, anche se poteva immaginarlo. Eppure, continuava imperterrita a chiamarlo ogni volta per riferirgli quanto fossero delusi i suoi nipoti per le sue mancate visite.

Lui era certo che Fíli e Kíli non si curassero affatto della sua presenza, non quando c’era tutto il resto della famiglia –stretta e allargata– a riempirli di attenzioni.

Thorin aveva del lavoro da fare. La missione della sua vita da portare avanti. Era da quando c’era stato l’attacco terroristico alla sinagoga di suo padre che aveva deciso che quella sarebbe stata la sua strada.

Certo, si era immaginato di dare la caccia a stronzi razzisti, ma non di lanciarsi per la brughiera, diretto chissà dove, per fare domande ai pastori sulla sparizione di una donna.

Aveva dovuto mettere il navigatore, anche se gli sembrava piuttosto inutile lungo quell’unica strada che stava seguendo. Persino lui non poteva perdersi.

«Tra duecento metri, svolta a sinistra» disse il navigatore.

D’accordo, non tutta dritta. Thorin svoltò, per trovarsi in un’altra strada che si snodava tra altre campagne.

«Promettimi che ci sarai almeno per il Bar Mitzvah di Fíli» lo riscosse Dís. «Non puoi mancare proprio in un simile momento. Non ricapiterà».

«Fíli ha già tredici anni?»

«Tra un mese. Come passa il tempo quando ti dimentichi di avere dei nipoti, eh?»

Thorin si passò una mano sul viso. «Mi dispiace. Ci sarò. Mandami qualche promemoria, se non ti dispiace».

«Non mi dispiace» disse lei, con tono dolce. «Quel che mi dispiace è che non vivi la tua vita per tenere fede ai tuoi propositi d’infanzia. Thorin, la migliore vendetta per chi ci voleva morti è _vivere_ ».

Con grande sollievo, la fattoria apparve al fondo della strada e Thorin salutò Dís. Ad aspettarlo c’era un cottage riammodernato con un ampio cortile ghiaioso e la stalla alla destra.

Un grosso cane nero lo tenne d’occhio mentre si avvicinava, ma non rimase a lungo né abbaiò. Si voltò e trotterellò verso la stalla, proprio dove si diresse anche Thorin, dopo aver parcheggiato l’auto davanti al cottage.

Lo accolsero il belato delle pecore e un sedere piccolo ma sodo dentro jeans sbiaditi. La sua proprietaria, alta e spigolosa, era intenta a infilzare un forcone in una balla di fieno e a gettarne una bella quantità nella mangiatoia, ignara del suo arrivo.

«Signora Woolbridge?» chiese Thorin, portando una mano alla cintura.

«Signorina» disse lei e si girò a guardarlo con aria scocciata.

«Agente Thorin Oakenshield, persone scomparse». Scostò la giacca per mostrarle il distintivo, che le provocò come unica reazione un’alzata di sopracciglia. «Sono qui per la sparizione di Arodel Clark».

«Alla buonora» disse lei e tornò a distribuire paglia.

«Hai qualche minuto per rispondere alle mie domande?»

«Come puoi vedere, non sto facendo un lavoro che richiede grande concentrazione. Posso ascoltarti e dare risposte. Parla pure».

Avrebbe preferito guardarla in faccia, ma riconosceva i modi scostanti. Se fosse stato un pastore nella brughiera, con il carattere che si trovava lui, avrebbe reagito allo stesso modo all’arrivo di un poliziotto. In realtà, per qualsiasi visita.

Thorin tirò fuori taccuino e penna. «La settimana scorsa è stata denunciata la scomparsa di Arodel Clark e risulta che questo sia l’ultimo posto in cui è stata prima di sparire».

La signorina Woolbridge si girò di nuovo. «Ma che razza di gente ha intorno che si è accorta solo ora della sua scomparsa? Arodel è stata qui a settembre! Siamo ad aprile! Nessuno si è reso conto che mancava? Nemmeno durante le feste di Natale?»

«Quindi sai della sua scomparsa» disse Thorin, appuntandoselo.

«Se n’è andata con un uomo, inutile che la cercate» disse lei, tornando a lavorare. «Se è questa la gente attenta che ha intorno, non mi sorprende che non si sia fatta troppi problemi a fuggire. Mi sarei aspettata delle ricerche così tarde per me, che vivo da sola in questa brughiera dimenticata dalla Regina, ma per lei–»

«Sono stati i colleghi ad accorgersene e denunciare la sparizione». Doveva attenersi ai fatti e non lasciarsi distrarre dal brontolio di quella donna. Gli ricordava Bilbo e quanto Thorin lo avesse trovato adorabile quando borbottava. Il rischio di trovare adorabile anche la signorina Woolbridge era concreto. E del tutto inappropriato, dal momento che stava lavorando.

Be’, anche quando aveva conosciuto Bilbo stava lavorando.

No.

Basta.

«Era settembre! Ora è aprile!» ripeté la signorina Woolbridge, come se questo dicesse tutto quel che c’era da dire.

Thorin abbassò le braccia. «Ti rendi conto che mi hai dato informazioni incriminanti, vero?»

«Non sono responsabile delle idee idiote che ha la gente che ospito. Le ho detto che non era una buona idea e lo ha fatto lo stesso. Capisco ora l’assenza di remore, ma non ho voglia di pagare le conseguenze della stupidaggine di Arodel perché un paio di colleghi all’improvviso si sono accorti che mancano un paio di braccia con cui condividere il peso del lavoro».

Cosa doveva farsene di quella tirata? Tutto poteva essere usato contro di lei, compreso il pessimo carattere.

«Senti. Che ne dici se torno domani mattina, quando non sei impegnata, così hai la presenza mentale di renderti conto di cosa mi stai dicendo?»

Lei gli gettò un’occhiata oltre la spalla.

«Domattina avrò comunque da fare. Vieni all’imbrunire, che avrò smesso di stare in giro a fare il mio lavoro».

Tecnicamente, avrebbe smontato anche lui a quell’ora. Magari poteva scambiare il turno con qualche collega…

«D’accordo. Suonerò alla porta, perché spero di trovarti in casa».

Lei inarcò le sopracciglia. «Come vuoi» disse e tornò a distribuire fieno.

A Thorin non restò che voltarsi e tornare alla macchina. Non senza lanciare un’occhiata al grosso cane nero accucciato nell’ombra dietro il portone scorrevole della stalla.

Gli occhi brillavano rossi e minacciosi in quella montagna di oscurità.

_È solo un cane_ , si disse, ma affrettò comunque il passo.

* * *

Lo sbattere di uno sportello le annunciò che il poliziotto era tornato come promesso.

Hannah si avvicinò all’ingresso della stalla per assistere al suo avvicinarsi alla porta di casa e suonare al campanello. Era vestito di tutto punto in quella divisa che su chiunque altro sarebbe stata oscena. Su di lui tirava in tutti i punti giusti per darle una buona idea dello _spessore_ del fisico al di sotto.

A contribuire al quadretto troppo attraente per il bene delle forze dell’ordine di Sua Maestà, una barba folta e scura che le faceva venire voglia di passarci dentro le dita, accompagnata da capelli lunghi, ondulati e raccolti in una coda bassa. Chi gli permetteva di andare in giro così?

Non ottenendo risposta –come c’era da aspettarsi, visto che lei non era in casa– l’agente Oakenshield ritentò col campanello. Sarebbe potuta rimanere lì a godersi lo spettacolo per un altro po’, ma preferì andare incontro allo strazio che la aspettava.

Piegò la lingua tra i denti e gli diede un fischio degno della pastora che era.

Lui si voltò nella sua direzione e sospirò, con un gran movimento di spalle.

«Arrivo!» gridò Hannah. Uscì dalla stalla, tirò il portone dietro di sé e si incamminò verso casa.

Ma non dalla porta dove lui la aspettava. Entrò dalla cucina, tolse gli stivali da lavoro e la giacca, e solo allora andò all’ingresso per aprirgli.

Se lo ritrovò davanti con una mano contro lo stipite della porta e un sopracciglio inarcato. Si sarebbe quasi aspettata una di quelle battute tremende da film porno.

«No, non ho nulla da denunciare» gli disse e fece per chiudergli la porta in faccia.

Lui infilò il piede in mezzo. «Niente scherzi, signorina Woolbridge».

Ecco, la sua voce contribuiva al quadro generale: era bassa, roca, sembrava venire dal profondo del suo petto per toccare altre profondità in chi la ascoltava.

«Hannah» gli disse, spiandolo dalla porta socchiusa.

Lui inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia.

«Se vuoi entrare in casa, chiamami Hannah. Signorina Woolbridge mi fa sentire vecchia».

«Ma non sei vecchia, quindi non hai motivo di risentirti, signorina Woolbridge».

Lui incurvò un angolo della bocca e Hannah avrebbe potuto quasi perdonarlo per l’impudenza.

Ma anche no.

Sollevò lo sguardo al soffitto e aprì del tutto la porta.

«Questo dovrebbe mettermi dell’umore giusto per rispondere alle tue domande».

Si spostò di lato per lasciarlo entrare e lui le passò davanti, poco più alto di lei e con una presenza fisica impossibile da ignorare. Gli chiuse la porta dietro e fu a tanto così dal mandarlo a sedere sul divano in salotto, ma si fermò in tempo per indirizzarlo in cucina, dove non c’erano memorie troppo irritanti.

Lui si sistemò al primo sgabello della penisola, così da lasciarla libera di armeggiare tra i fornelli, al lavandino o avere facile accesso al ceppo portacoltelli. Non ci aveva fatto caso? O si fidava così tanto di una persona che sospettava di rapimento o forse omicidio con occultamento di cadavere?

«Allora, le domande?» gli disse, fermandosi dal lato opposto rispetto a lui, che aveva tirato fuori registratore, taccuino e penna.

Questa volta avrebbe registrato la sua voce che blaterava. Bene!

«Sono qui per indagare sulla scomparsa di Arodel Clark. Si ha traccia della sua presenza in questa casa prima della sparizione. Puoi dirmi quanto è rimasta qui e in che occasione hai notato la sua scomparsa?»

Hannah inspirò a fondo e gli raccontò grossomodo come erano andate le cose, rimuovendo i _fae_ e la natura di Thranduil dal racconto. Stava mentendo per omissione, ma questo era uno dei rari casi in cui mentire era più pratico rispetto alla verità.

«Così il mio cane è tornato senza di lei e ho capito che Arodel aveva deciso di andarsene con quell’uomo».

«Quindi per te è stata una fuga d’amore».

Hannah strinse la testa nelle spalle. «Direi di sì».

«E non conosci nemmeno il nome di quest’uomo?»

«No, ma ricordo che era molto bello, molto biondo e molto arrogante».

L’agente Oakenshield inarcò le sopracciglia mentre si appuntava qualcosa sul taccuino con una grafia tremenda, più simile a zampe di gallina che altro.

«Senti, non sono io la scrittrice. Sono certa che a ruoli invertiti Arodel avrebbe avuto una descrizione migliore».

Lui abbozzò un sorriso appena visibile nella barba.

«Hai tutto quello che ti serve?»

L’agente Oakenshield spense il registratore e richiuse la penna a scatto. «Per oggi».

«È una minaccia?»

Lui scese dallo sgabello, riponendo il materiale nelle tasche della giacca. «Se dovessi ricordarti qualcosa, chiama questo numero».

Le porse un biglietto da visita e lei lo prese con un’alzata di sopracciglia.

«Agente Oakenshield, mi stai per caso lasciando il tuo numero di telefono?»

«Solo quello del mio ufficio, signorina Woolbridge».

Aveva senso. Per una volta che provava a flirtare, la controparte non era ricettiva.

Lasciò il biglietto sul piano della cucina e girò intorno alla penisola.

«Ti accompagno» gli disse, indirizzandolo verso l’ingresso.

Lui si fermò davanti alla porta e lanciò uno sguardo verso le scale. «Vivi qui da sola?»

«Col mio cane. E le bestie. Non sono affatto sola».

La guardò con i suoi occhi azzurri, come a volerle tirare di bocca parole diverse da quelle con cui gli aveva risposto. Ma poteva scordarsele. Anche se era molto bello.

«A mai più rivederci, agente» gli disse e aprì la porta.

Lui le rispose con un cenno del capo e oltrepassò la soglia.

Hannah si concesse solo un attimo per ammirare il suo sedere che si muoveva mentre camminava e richiuse la porta.

Di nuovo sola. E al sicuro da poliziotti attraenti e pieni di domande.

* * *

Le risposte di Hannah Woolbridge non avevano nulla di strano, salvo la scarsità di dettagli sull’uomo con cui Arodel Clark sarebbe fuggita –secondo lei.

Ma un eccesso di dettagli sarebbe stato ancora più sospetto, così Thorin si trovava di nuovo con in mano un nulla di fatto.

Non aveva dubbi che la Woolbridge sapesse più di quanto desse a vedere, ma non riusciva a intuire cosa, così da farle le giuste domande.

Forse avevano ragione a non averlo messo nell’antiterrorismo. Non era nemmeno in grado di risolvere un semplice caso di sparizione.

Con uno sbuffo, Thorin si passò le mani sul viso.

La logica poteva fargli supporre che la Woolbridge si fosse sbarazzata della Clark e avesse inventato la storia dell’uomo misterioso come alibi. Ma, per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a immaginarsela.

Oltre a non vederci alcun movente.

Cosa poteva essere stato? La Clark aveva scoperto qualche segreto tremendo e la Woolbridge l’aveva eliminata per mantenerlo? Era una tattica molto stupida.

Se fosse stata un uomo, avrebbe immaginato un tentativo di violenza andato male, con occultamento di cadavere nel tentativo folle di cancellare le tracce del primo crimine. Per fortuna non era quello il caso, e non perché in quanto donna la Woolbridge non potesse commettere nulla di simile, ma perché erano modalità così ingranate nel ruolo maschile imposto dalla società che la statistica non lasciava scampo.

Poi la Woolbridge poteva avere un carattere poco conciliante e dei modi bruschi, ma essere per questo un’assassina?

Lasciò andare la testa indietro, sopra lo schienale della sedia.

Temeva di lasciare che il suo giudizio fosse più morbido per quel residuo di affetto che provava ancora per Bilbo, nonostante avessero chiuso la loro relazione da anni. Il che era ridicolo, perché la pastora non aveva proprio niente a che vedere con il burbero professore di Oxford con la passione per il cibo, la storia e la linguistica. Erano anche burberi in modo diverso.

E soli in modo diverso.

Thorin posò le mani sulla scrivania davanti a sé, nell’ufficio vuoto.

Anche lui non scherzava quanto a solitudine. Ma che altro poteva fare? Non se la sentiva di andare in continuazione da sua sorella, men che meno da Frérin con tutti i suoi impegni da rabbino, per quanto fossero a pochi chilometri di distanza. Doveva impegnarsi, fare del suo meglio per riuscire, alla fine, a occuparsi dei casi che erano la ragione per cui aveva scelto quel mestiere.

Non avrebbe ottenuto nulla se fosse stato lì a farsi coccolare da fratelli e parenti, e a ricordarsi tutto quello che aveva ancora da perdere.

Perciò, cosa poteva chiedere ad Hannah Woolbridge per sbloccare quel caso?

Mezz’ora dopo era in auto diretto alla fattoria nella brughiera, anche se era fuori orario di lavoro, anche se non aveva alcun permesso, anche se rischiava di cadere nell’abuso d’ufficio.

La luna era piena e fuori città, lontano dalle luci artificiali, le staccionate gettavano ombre lungo la strada. Thorin avrebbe potuto spegnere i fanali dell’auto e sarebbe riuscito comunque a guidare senza problemi.

Fu per quello, forse, che vide la figura correre via dalla fattoria Woolbridge verso la brughiera, guidata da un grosso cane nero.

Fermò l’auto nella stradina, si armò di torcia e corse al seguito. Se stava fuggendo o correndo ad occultare un cadavere, non avrebbe perso tempo prezioso per raggiungerla.

Un ululato –poco canino– lo accolse mentre riduceva la distanza con quella che era senza dubbio la Woolbridge. Lei si fermò e si voltò, e solo allora Thorin notò la doppietta che aveva in mano.

Oh. Una possibile arma del delitto.

«Che diavolo ci fai qui?» gli urlò lei. «Torna da dove sei venuto».

«Stavo venendo alla fattoria. Cosa succede?»

Il cane nero le si affiancò.

«Moryo, accompagnalo prima che sia troppo tardi» mormorò la Woolbridge e Thorin ebbe la netta impressione che il cane sorridesse.

«Cosa sta succedendo, signorina Woolbridge?»

«Non sono affari tuoi, agente Oakenshield». Lei parlò con gli occhi puntati oltre la sua testa e prese la doppietta con entrambe le mani.

Forse avrebbe dovuto farle presente che il suo dipartimento lo dotava di pistola. Portò la mano alla fondina sotto la giacca.

«Metti giù quell’arma e parliamo».

«Certo, se vogliamo morire entrambi».

Il cane nero indietreggiò con un ringhio, che sembrava provenire dalle viscere della terra. Un lampo nero e Thorin fu travolto dalla forza di un’auto.

Un movimento sopra la sua testa.

Il suono di uno sparo.

« _Dannazione_ ».

Il cane lasciò Thorin e saltò verso la padrona, permettendogli così di sollevarsi sui gomiti e vedere cosa stesse succedendo.

Non che fosse capace di dargli un senso.

La figura con cui erano impegnati Hannah Woolbridge e il suo cane non aveva nulla di umano.

Come poteva esistere altrimenti qualcosa con una gamba, un occhio e una mano che usciva dal petto? E che reggeva una mazza in quell’unica mano?

«Torna alla macchina!» gli gridò Hannah e ricaricò la doppietta, mentre il cane svaniva nelle ombre.

Thorin poteva dare una mano, qualsiasi creatura fosse quella.

Si sollevò in piedi, estrasse la pistola e gliela puntò contro la gamba, per impedirle la fuga, mentre l’adrenalina gli scorreva nelle vene come non capitava da anni.

Hannah puntò a sua volta la doppietta contro la creatura. «Via di qua, _direach_. Sei entrato nei territori sbagliati».

La creatura agitò la mazza in aria e mosse un balzo in avanti.

Thorin sparò.

Un colpo di mazza nella sua direzione, un movimento alle spalle della creatura, un altro sparo.

Thorin si ritrovò scaraventato a terra sulla spalla destra, la sagoma nera del cane che sembrava assorbire la luce lunare, mentre Hannah abbassava la doppietta e si avvicinava alla testa della creatura stesa a pancia in giù.

«Dannazione» borbottò Hannah e sollevò il viso verso di lui. «Ti avevo detto di andartene! E di farti gli affari tuoi. Possibile che nessuno mi ascolti?»

Thorin si mise a sedere, la spalla che pulsava di dolore. «Non mi sembrava il caso–».

«A me sembrava. Infatti ti ho detto di andartene».

Lei gli porse la mano sinistra e lui gliela afferrò e si tirò su.

«Ora cosa pensi di fare con quello che hai visto? Tornare in centrale e dare l’allarme?»

«Potrebbe anche dimenticare» giunse da una voce profonda alle spalle di Hannah.

Lei sollevò gli occhi al cielo, mentre il cane spuntava al suo fianco, gli occhi rossi che brillavano di luce propria nella notte.

Non c’era nulla di normale e razionale in quella situazione. Thorin avrebbe dovuto davvero ascoltare Hannah sin dall’inizio ed evitarsi scoperte che non riusciva nemmeno a classificare.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, nonostante facessero resistenza legati com’erano, ma gli serviva farlo. Quasi aiutasse la sua mente a elaborare il tutto.

Era certo di poterlo fare, era–

Hannah sospirò e distolse lo sguardo, con qualcosa di rassegnato nel modo in cui teneva le spalle.

Rassegnato e deluso.

«Non ho mai creduto alle leggende di questa zona» si trovò a dirle, nella speranza di veder sparire quell’espressione dal suo viso. «Ma temo di aver sbagliato, non è così? Quella era una creatura leggendaria di qualche tipo».

Hannah lo guardò, ma non disse niente.

«E lo è anche il tuo cane parlante».

«Cosa intendi fare con queste informazioni?»

Di nuovo quella domanda. Thorin non sapeva nemmeno cosa pensare su ciò a cui aveva assistito poco prima, figurarsi se aveva idea di–

Un attimo.

«Per caso la signorina Clark è sparita perché divorata da una di quelle creature? Dopotutto non era qui per fare ricerche a proposito? Per il suo libro?»

«Non ti ho mentito su quale fine abbia fatto» disse Hannah, appoggiando la canna della doppietta contro la spalla. «Se n’è andata con un uomo, ma non era un uomo mortale. Quindi potete cercarla in lungo e in largo su questo pianeta e non la troverete. Se intendi accusarmi di omicidio per questo, sappi che staresti accusando un’innocente».

Thorin si voltò, dandole la schiena per riuscire a pensare senza farsi influenzare dalla sua espressione. Perché ora capiva cosa non lo aveva convinto delle sue risposte: le informazioni che Hannah gli aveva taciuto. Ma non poteva nemmeno fargliene una colpa. Alla luce dei fatti di quella sera, non erano informazioni che lei avrebbe potuto dare senza rischiare grosso.

Tornò a guardarla. «Tutto questo rimane tra noi».

«Nonostante ti sarebbe d’aiuto per chiudere il caso della scomparsa di Arodel?»

«Non mi aiuterebbe affatto».

«Ti aiuterebbe di più incolpare me. Dopotutto ti basterebbe cercare in casa mia per trovarci ancora la sua valigia».

Quella donna era impossibile! E fuori di testa.

«Perché ti ostini a darmi informazioni incriminanti se sostieni di essere innocente? Non rendere le nostre posizioni più difficili!»

Lei annuì.

Forse iniziava a capire.

Okay che era abituata ad avere a che fare con animali e creature non umane, con cui di sicuro poteva permettersi modi molto più spicci e diretti, ma qualcun altro al posto di Thorin le avrebbe fatto passare un mare di guai.

«Una cosa» disse Hannah, scrutandolo. «Non avresti dovuto vedere il _direach_. Hai del sale in tasca? Un bracciale di biancospino?»

Gli si avvicinò e lui sollevò le mani per mostrarle i polsi liberi, salvo per un orologio vecchio e stravecchio.

Lei si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e gli scostò la giacca, poi gli guardò la camicia.

«Forse hai messo qualche indumento al contrario. Prendi questa».

Gli mollò la doppietta in mano e si fece più vicina col suo odore di fieno, cucinato e qualcos’altro che sembrava solo… Hannah.

Fu solo perché distratto che si accorse in ritardo che lei gli stava sbottonando la camicia.

«Cosa–».

«Nulla di personale» disse lei, con fare sbrigativo.

Ma, a giudicare da quanto batteva forte, il cuore di Thorin era di parere diverso. Deglutì, nel tentativo di portare la mente su altri pensieri, tipo capire che diamine stesse facendo.

Gli stava sbottonando la camicia.

Lo stava denudando.

Non era ciò a cui doveva pensare.

Hannah borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile, il viso scuro fino alla orecchie che le spuntavano dalle ciocche disordinate sfuggite dalla coda.

«Girati» gli disse e lo spinse per le spalle, per chiarire il concetto.

Thorin strinse i denti per il dolore alla spalla destra, ma la accontentò.

«Inventati una storia per spiegare quel colpo, ma fattelo vedere da qualcuno» disse lei e gli abbassò la camicia per frugarvi all’interno, e lui improvvisamente capì cosa stesse cercando.

«Ecco qua! Hai messo la canottiera al contrario». Gli diede una pacca tra le scapole. «Rivestiti pure».

«Scusa, ma potresti farlo tu dato che ho la camicia sbottonata per causa tua».

Hannah inarcò le sopracciglia e lui rispose allo stesso modo, finché lei non sospirò e si adoperò a riabbottonare la camicia. Questa volta, Thorin si concesse di guardarla davvero durante quei gesti molto intimi, che la rendevano quasi impacciata. Capì così che lo scurirsi di viso e orecchie era dovuto all’imbarazzo. Aveva il tipo di pelle che arrossiva con molta facilità.

Un particolare che cozzava senza pietà con la sua personalità e forse era quello che lo affascinava tanto di quella donna che viveva sola con i suoi animali, dava caccia a creature che non avrebbero dovuto esistere e voleva dare l’idea di non sentire il peso di quella solitudine obbligata più che voluta.

«Grazie» le disse, quando lei ebbe riabbottonato la camicia.

«Evita di inseguire figure misteriose nella brughiera, soprattutto di notte» fu la sua risposta, nel riprendergli la doppietta di mano. «E le tue pallottole non servono. Sono di piombo. Ci vuole del ferro freddo contro quelle bestiacce».

Thorin si trovò a sorridere e a portare due dita alla fronte. «Sissignora».

Hannah gli lanciò un’occhiata difficile da interpretare e gli fece segno di levarsi di torno, prima di voltarsi verso il cane –che sì, stava strappando brandelli di carne dalla carcassa– e disinteressarsi a lui. O almeno dargli quell’idea.

Mentre tornava alla macchina, Thorin ebbe la netta impressione che quello sguardo fosse stato di apprezzamento. Non c’era altro modo di definirlo, ed era uno sguardo così diverso dagli altri che aveva intercettato nella sua direzione.

Be’, se era per quello, poteva dire che l’apprezzamento era ricambiato.

Peccato che ora lui dovesse trovare un modo per provare qualcosa in cui era fermamente convinto, nonostante la mancanza di prove: Hannah era innocente della sparizione di Arodel Clark.

* * *

La polizia avviò le ricerche nella brughiera e, il primo giorno, Thorin andò a trovarla per avvisarla e porgerle un altro biglietto da visita. Sul retro aveva scritto il suo numero di cellulare a penna.

«Se avessi qualcosa da dirmi riguardo all’altra faccenda» le spiegò e Hannah si impose di non vederci altro.

Dopotutto, era un modo pratico per evitare che lei chiamasse in ufficio per parlare con lui e destare così strani sospetti. Non le conveniva che spostassero Thorin a un altro caso, e non perché era attraente ed era meglio avere a che fare con lui che con qualche poliziotto meno gradevole di aspetto.

Lui almeno ora sapeva dei _fae_ , li aveva presi con una strana calma e sembrava pure crederle sulla sparizione di Arodel.

Tutto ciò la confortava più di quanto avrebbe pensato. Non era solita concedersi il sollievo di condividere le sue conoscenze con qualcuno. La sua era una vita solitaria, per quanto non le piacesse ammetterlo.

I suoi genitori erano stati una felice eccezione.

E anche i suoi nonni.

E bisnonni.

No, Hannah non si era mai concessa il lusso di sperare in nulla del genere. Ma non aveva voglia di ignorare la fortuna che le era capitata, per una volta.

Inutile negarlo, le visite a giorni alterni di Thorin –sempre in veste ufficiale, ma in missione ufficiosa– le facevano molto piacere.

Lui la teneva aggiornata sulle ricerche, con modi all’apparenza distanti, ma la gentilezza nei suoi occhi lo tradiva sempre.

Una volta Hannah lo invitò a fermarsi a mangiare un boccone, e lui esitò un attimo prima di rifiutare, ricordandosi forse che era in divisa e quindi di servizio.

«Siete vomitevoli» commentò Moryo, dalla porta della cucina.

«Oh, taci».

Un giorno, Thorin la andò a trovare, agitato.

«Hanno trovato uno scheletro in una grotta, e da quel che rimane non è facile capire se sia uomo o donna. Lo stanno portando via per analizzarlo».

Non era nulla di sorprendente per lei, visto che capitavano gli incidenti anche nella brughiera, ma per quanto ne sapeva poteva essere qualche ricordo di tempi andati. Così gli disse, circa.

«Non rischia di essere una di quelle creature?»

«Difficile. Tendono a non morire per cause accidentali. Di fame talvolta, ma non credo un esame genetico evidenzierebbe nulla di strano. Dopotutto, secondo alcune storie, i _fae_ erano umani in origine».

Thorin si passò una mano dietro la nuca.

«Ancora fatico a credere a tutto questo».

Eppure aveva continuato a portarle aggiornamenti, e le confermò che lo scheletro non era di una donna ma di un uomo, di qualche secolo addietro. Quel che la colpì fu come lui sembrasse quello più sollevato tra loro. E non come se fosse una prova in più a dimostrazione che lei non era un’assassina. C’era un che di… protettivo, in quel sollievo. Quasi sarebbe stato pronto a difenderla contro eventuali accuse.

Qualche giorno dopo, Hannah scese in paese a portare del formaggio all’alimentari dei Mills e, mentre indugiava fuori dal furgoncino a chiacchierare con Sandra, vide Thorin uscire da una casa lì vicino con un trolley, per poi infilarlo nel bagagliaio.

«Vedo che hai adocchiato il nostro vicino» disse Sandra, con un sorrisetto e un’alzata di sopracciglia maliziosa. «Hot cop alert!»

Hannah rise e scosse la testa. «Sta indagando per la faccenda di Arodel ed è venuto a fare un po’ di domande».

Proprio in quel momento, Thorin sollevò lo sguardo, forse sentendosi osservato, e agitò una mano in saluto.

Lei e Sandra ricambiarono e, appena lui si incamminò nella loro direzione, l’amica le lanciò un’occhiata cospiratrice.

«A quanto pare ci ha preso gusto con le domande».

«Non vederci più di quanto ci sia» le sussurrò Hannah. «Magari è con te che vuole parlare».

«Oh no, fidati, quegli occhi azzurrissimi sono puntati su di te. _Agente!_ » Sandra cambiò subito tono quando lui si fece più vicino, alzando la voce di almeno un’ottava. «Che piacere! Vai via per il weekend? Qualcuno ti aspetta con ansia?»

Hannah le pestò il piede, ma l’altra non si scompose. Cosa indossava, scarpe antinfortunistiche?

Thorin abbassò lo sguardo con una risata. «Vado solo a Leeds da mia sorella. Domani è il Bar Mitzvah del mio primo nipote».

«Oh che dolce, lo zio» disse Sandra, con un’occhiata verso Hannah. «Mi sa che sento mia madre chiamare. Devo rientrare in negozio. Buon viaggio, agente! Grazie, Han!»

E così, Sandra la mollò sola con Thorin, senza alcuna possibilità di fuga. Non che lei volesse fuggire davvero, salvo per l’imbarazzo di trovarsi in una situazione che le sembrava forzata.

Hannah infilò le mani nelle tasche del giaccone. «Si fanno gli auguri in questi casi? Purtroppo non so molto».

«Apprezzo il gesto». Thorin sorrise. «Non sapevo venissi in paese».

«Credi che viva di quel che produco in fattoria e mi cucia gli abiti da sola?»

«In effetti no». Rise lui imbarazzato, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo in un modo che lo rendeva adorabile.

«Ho portato il formaggio ai Mills, che si occupano poi di venderlo nella loro alimentari».

«Ci sarei potuto arrivare».

Hannah scrollò le spalle. «Abbiamo un po’ di cose da imparare entrambi».

Thorin sollevò lo sguardo, gli occhi azzurri incorniciati da ciglia corte ma scure, e c’era un che di affettuoso, come se gli avessero fatto piacere quelle parole. Come se lei gli avesse detto ben altro.

In effetti, aveva parlato come se si dovessero frequentare ancora a lungo.

Il che era ridicolo.

Finita quell’indagine, lui se ne sarebbe andato e lei non avrebbe più incrociato la sua strada. Era sempre stata una brava cittadina, e non lo aveva mai incontrato prima, quindi perché avrebbe dovuto avere altre occasioni di imbattersi in un poliziotto?

«Rientro a casa» gli disse, facendo un passo indietro. «Buon Bar Mitzvah a tuo nipote».

Thorin sorrise, con un lampo di denti bianchi. «Grazie».

* * *

Dís aveva sgranato gli occhi incredula nel vederlo sulla soglia e passò la giornata a ribadirglielo.

I suoi nipoti, invece, gli si lanciarono addosso e gli mostrarono una marea di giochi, lavori fatti a scuola e si parlarono uno sopra l’altro per raccontargli così tante cose, che alla fine Thorin non avrebbe saputo ripeterne nemmeno una. Ma aveva una certezza: Dís non aveva esagerato nell’insistere che Fíli e Kíli sentivano la sua mancanza.

Quella sera, Fíli gli fece sentire come aveva imparato a leggere il suo brano e Thorin si ritrovò catapultato a quando era toccato a lui. La sera prima del suo Bar Mitzvah era stato nervoso e incapace di chiudere occhio, nonostante l’anno di preparazione e le prove in sinagoga, tutto per la pressione che si era messo addosso. Voleva far bene in onore di suo padre.

Così aveva letto la Torah a Balin.

Ora, in assenza del padre –morto in Iraq quando i bambini erano stati molto piccoli– Fíli dava a lui quella responsabilità.

Thorin non se ne sentiva all’altezza, così come non si era mai sentito all’altezza di fare da figura paterna a lui e Kíli.

Ma, per la prima volta, si chiese se anche Balin avesse sentito lo stesso senso di inadeguatezza.

Da ragazzino non si era posto domande a riguardo, né aveva pensato a cosa volesse dire per Balin stargli al fianco al posto di Thráin. Per il giovane Thorin, lui era stato l’unico a cui rivolgersi e non gli sarebbe mai venuto in mente nessun altro.

Fíli completò la lettura e sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, per poi procedere con le sue considerazioni sul brano appena letto. Quel passaggio in cui bisognava dimostrare di aver capito il testo e di averlo fatto proprio.

A guardare indietro, Thorin si rendeva conto di quanto il suo discorso fosse stato la base di quello che era ora il suo rapporto con la religione. All’epoca, era stato convinto che quella fosse una parte imprescindibile della sua identità, di quell’identità che il terrorista aveva odiato al punto dal commettere una strage. E lui vi si era aggrappato, quasi la sua vita intera dipendesse dall’attaccamento all’ebraismo, quando stava cercando tutt’altro.

Solo più tardi aveva capito che la sua identità non era legata a cosa credeva, che il terrorista non ce l’aveva avuta solo con la sua religione, ma con la cultura della sua comunità. Thorin poteva non pregare il dio della sua gente, ma era pur sempre ebreo. E quanti più insulti venivano loro rivolti, più rivendicava come sua quell’identità.

Ciò non toglieva che avrebbe protetto con tutto se stesso i suoi nipoti dalla stessa esperienza.

Quando Fíli concluse le considerazioni, procedette con i ringraziamenti, citando un po’ tutti da sua madre, a Frérin, Dwalin, Balin, e alla fine esitò, con un’occhiata nella sua direzione.

«Vorrei ringraziare anche te» gli disse.

Thorin sorrise. «Non credo di meritarmelo, non sono stato lo zio di cui hai bisogno».

«Lo so che sei molto occupato e sono davvero grato che tu sei qui per il mio Bar Mitzvah».

No, Thorin non si meritava nemmeno una goccia di quell’affetto e rispetto che gli portavano i suoi nipoti.

Tese le braccia verso Fíli, che ripose con cura la Torah, girò intorno al tavolo e si lanciò nel suo abbraccio. Gli premette le labbra sulla testa, tra i capelli morbidi e profumati, ancora così da bambino, nonostante si stesse preparando al rito di passaggio all’età adulta.

«D’ora in poi sarò più libero, te lo prometto» gli disse e lo allontanò il necessario per poterlo guardare in faccia. «E puoi stare tranquillo: domani farai un’ottima impressione a tutti».

Fíli annuì. «Volevo chiederti se posso chiamarti per le benedizioni».

«Devo ripassare cosa devo fare» disse Thorin.

«Posso dirtelo io!»

«D’accordo, ma domattina. Ora vai a riposare, così sarai in forze per reggere non solo la cerimonia, ma anche tutti i festeggiamenti che dovrai sopportare. Sai che gli uomini di famiglia non ti daranno tregua».

Fíli ridacchiò, il volto raggiante per l’entusiasmo, tanto che Thorin temeva ci avrebbe messo un po’ a rilassarsi abbastanza per dormire.

Ma comunque, suo nipote gli diede ascolto. Lo abbracciò, gli augurò buona notte e corse su per le scale verso la zona notte.

Thorin abbandonò la testa contro lo schienale del divano. Avrebbe dovuto capire prima che fare da figura paterna non era una scelta che dipendeva da quanto lui si sentisse pronto o meno.

Era una scelta dei suoi nipoti e tirarsi indietro, come aveva fatto lui fino a quel momento, rischiava solo di far danni.

Se non si sentiva all’altezza, aveva solo da impegnarsi e imparare, invece di fuggire.

Lo doveva a Fíli e Kíli.

E lo doveva a se stesso.

Il divano si incurvò sotto un altro peso, quello di Dís, che prese posto al suo fianco, con una fetta di formaggio in mano e la faccia di chi stava per dire “lo avevo detto io!”.

Thorin sollevò la mano. «Risparmiami il tuo compiacimento. Avevi ragione. Non devi strapparmi di bocca alcuna ammissione di colpa».

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio. «Quanto sei sulla difensiva. Guarda come ti è andata a fuoco quella coda di paglia».

Lui sospirò e quella sarebbe stata l’unica risposta che le avrebbe dato.

«Comunque, trionfo a parte, sono molto contenta della tua decisione. Hanno bisogno di te, e non perché sei un uomo o che, ma perché ti vedono come una figura ammirevole. Non sei sempre a casa a sgridarli e obbligarli a fare i compiti, anzi sembri chissà chi col tuo lavoro nella polizia, libero dagli obblighi che loro sentono di avere, e non sei neppure costretto a volergli bene perché li hai messi al mondo».

«Su quell’affermazione ci sarebbe molto da discutere».

«È la loro percezione e non ho interesse a dimostrare loro che il mio affetto non è scontato. Non servirebbe a nulla, se non a creare loro traumi di cui farebbero a meno» disse Dís, portandosi la fetta di formaggio alla bocca.

«Ho capito il tuo discorso. E ho anche capito le mie remore a riguardo» disse lui. «Ci sarò d’ora in poi, ero serio con Fíli. E se farò qualche sciocchezza, sei libera di tirarmi le orecchie».

«Non ho mai avuto bisogno del tuo permesso per farlo, ma okay. Oh, e questo formaggio che hai portato è fantastico. Dove lo hai comprato?»

Il cambio improvviso di argomento non lo disorientò quanto avrebbe potuto. Sua sorella era rapida a chiudere un discorso, una volta che si era esaurita la sua utilità.

«Nel paese in cui sto lavorando c’è una donna che vive nella brughiera, con il bestiame, e vende il formaggio all’alimentari locale. Ho pensato che avresti apprezzato».

«Molto. Dici che se le mandassi un ordine per il mio negozio riuscirebbe a completarlo?»

«Non ho idea, ma potrei chiederglielo».

Dís sollevò un angolo della bocca. «E dimmi, come l’hai conosciuta questa donna, così dispersa nella brughiera? Ti sei perso mentre andavi al supermercato?»

«Ci ho avuto a che fare per un caso».

Lei mugugnò nel masticare un altro boccone di formaggio.

«Cos’è quella faccia?» le chiese, con un’alzata di sopracciglia. Dopotutto, intuiva cosa potesse frullarle per la testa. Doveva solo farla uscire allo scoperto.

«Niente. È solo che non facevi quella faccia parlando di qualcuno da quando hai chiuso con quel professore di Oxford».

Thorin si guardò le mani, che riposavano sulle sue cosce. Era anche vero che era dai tempi di Bilbo non provava un simile interesse per qualcuno, uomo o donna che fosse.

Solo che non sapeva bene che farsene di quei sentimenti.

C’era di nuovo quella sensazione di non meritarsi nulla. Ma, come gli aveva detto già Bilbo all’epoca, non era una questione di cosa meritasse lui, ma di cosa meritasse l’altra persona. E Thorin voleva che Hannah non fosse così sola tutto il tempo. Perché più l’aveva vista, più quella solitudine si era dimostrata simile alla sua.

La solitudine di chi sentiva di non poter avere la compagnia di nessuno, di non poter condividere con altri il peso che sentiva sulle spalle.

Ma lui voleva condividere il peso di Hannah.

Da quando aveva scoperto delle creature fatate, non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentire una forte affinità con lei, come se condividere quella conoscenza segreta avesse creato un legame indissolubile tra loro.

«Forse è arrivato il tempo che faccia qualcosa a riguardo» disse Thorin, lo sguardo sul tappeto davanti a sé.

Dís gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

«Vai, Thorin, vivi! Perché lo hai fatto troppo poco».

* * *

Dopo il weekend, in un moto di intraprendenza, Hannah aveva deciso di scrivere a Thorin chiedendogli del Bar Mitzvah del nipote. Lui aveva risposto subito, assicurandole che era andato tutto bene, che i festeggiamenti con la famiglia erano stati impegnativi ma piacevoli, e la conversazione era fluita con una naturalezza che le aveva fatto perdere di vista l’orario.

Era corsa a occuparsi delle pecore, per tornare qualche ora dopo a un messaggio in cui Thorin la informava che sua sorella aveva apprezzato il formaggio.

Quello era bastato a scaldarle il petto e a farla sorridere per il resto della giornata.

Thorin aveva comprato il suo formaggio e lo aveva fatto assaggiare alla sorella! Sorella che ora voleva venderlo nel suo negozio? Incredibile!

Hannah poteva non essere chissà quanto riflessiva e non farsi tutti i film che si faceva Sandra, ma persino lei ci vedeva altro in quel gesto. Dopotutto, si era resa conto di star prestando abbastanza attenzione a Thorin da captare segnali di interesse ricambiato.

Perché Hannah era _molto_ interessata.

Con lo scambio di numeri di telefono, però, erano cessate le visite di aggiornamento sulle ricerche, sostituite da messaggi che, per quanto graditi e quotidiani, le impedivano di _vederlo_.

Era come se fosse tornata adolescente, quando le bastava scorgere da lontano la sua cotta per camminare a un palmo da terra per il resto della giornata.

Il che era ridicolo.

Non era più adolescente e di sicuro non era più in età da “cotte”.

Sandra sembrava trovare quella situazione molto divertente e, ogni volta che Hannah scendeva in paese, gli ammiccamenti e le battutine si sprecavano.

E non finiva lì.

Un giorno, Hannah si ritrovò una confezione di preservativi in una delle buste della spesa che Sandra era stata così solerte a riempirle. Era corredata di post-it con scritto:

_Se ne hai in casa, saranno scaduti. Meglio trovarti pronta._

Avrebbe dovuto irritarsi per l’interesse eccessivo per la sua vita sessuale, ma era in uno stato tale che la sua reazione fu l’esatto opposto.

Scoppiò a ridere.

Moryo raddrizzò la testa. Lei gli mostrò la confezione, e lui sbuffò e se ne uscì di casa borbottando qualcosa sui mortali che lei non ascoltò, presa com’era a scrivere a Sandra.

_Anche questi scadranno._

L’unica risposta che ottenne fu un emoji che faceva l’occhiolino, e finì di riporre la spesa.

Quando qualche giorno dopo suonò la porta, erano ormai tre sere senza alcuna comunicazione da parte di Thorin, nemmeno gli aggiornamenti rapidi via messaggio. La sensazione di aver sperato tanto in un nulla di fatto era stata un altro momento adolescenziale che non avrebbe voluto rivivere.

Per cui, aprire e trovarsi Thorin in persona davanti la lasciò un attimo senza parole.

Non pago della sua ricomparsa improvvisa, lui era in borghese. Indossava una giacca di pelle sopra la camicia grigio scuro che si tendeva sul petto in modo criminale, e jeans neri infilati negli anfibi allo stinco.

Nell’attesa aveva portato una mano al mento, sulla barba, e sollevò gli occhi verso di lei assumendo un’aria quasi insicura che, unita alla stazza, quei capelli indomabili e all’abbigliamento, contrastava così tanto da catapultarla di nuovo in quello stato d’animo da adolescente di fronte alla sua cotta.

«Thorin» riuscì a dire lei, un po’ senza fiato, pur di cambiare qualcosa in quel quadretto di loro due muti sulla soglia di casa.

«Hannah» disse lui, sorpreso quanto lei forse, nonostante fosse lui quello in visita.

Ma si riscosse in fretta e infilò entrambe le mani nelle tasche del chiodo.

«Ciao» aggiunse. «Ho preferito darti la notizia di persona».

«Non vorrai darmela sulla porta?»

Hannah si spostò di lato e gli fece segno di entrare. Lui oltrepassò la soglia, così da permetterle di richiudergli la porta dietro, ma rimasero entrambi lì, nell’ingresso, a guardarsi.

La cosa non la metteva a disagio. Era un silenzio carico di non detti che forse era meglio che rimanessero tali.

Aveva un po’ paura di come sarebbero potute cambiare le cose, se avessero parlato. Temeva che non sarebbero cambiate per il meglio.

Thorin però si riscosse con una mezza risata.

«Dicevo, volevo darti questa notizia di persona: le ricerche nella brughiera sono terminate con un nulla di fatto. Sei fuori dalle indagini».

Hannah lasciò andare un sospiro, sorpresa di aver trattenuto il fiato per qualcosa di cui sapeva di essere innocente. Ma cosa si raccontava? Non era per quello che era sollevata.

«Bene. Non che avessi dubbi a riguardo–».

«Ti dispiacerebbe provare a uscire insieme?»

Hannah sbatté le palpebre a quella proposta. Non si sarebbe aspettata nulla di così diretto, dopo tutta quell’aria esitante tra loro.

«Uscire forse non è molto praticabile, col tuo lavoro qui, ma potremmo vederci più spesso senza ragioni lavorative» aggiunse lui in fretta. «Comunque capirei se non volessi più vedermi, perché ti ricordo tutta questa faccenda spiace–».

Hannah lo afferrò per la giacca e premette le labbra contro le sue, prima che continuasse a dire emerite sciocchezze solo per riempire il silenzio. Lui esitò per una frazione di secondo, per poi prenderle i fianchi e attirarla a sé, facendosi largo tra le sue labbra con la lingua e spazzando via qualsiasi dubbio rimanente.

Sapeva di mentolo.

Si era preparato a ogni evenienza?

Hannah tirò indietro la testa il necessario per dirgli: «Se non si fosse capito è un: sì, dannazione!»

Lui rise, con un rombo basso nel petto, e riprese a baciarla. Aveva labbra sottili, severe quasi, ma a baciarlo non aveva nulla da lamentarsi, era molto distratta dalla lingua che giocava con la sua. Gli avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle, per attirare il viso più verso il suo, e non sprecò un attimo di più: gli slegò i capelli e mugugnò contenta per il gusto di affondare le dita in quella massa folta e ondulata.

Thorin la sollevò la terra e si girò, per premerla contro la parete, un gesto che la fece sentire una volta tanto piccola e delicata. Per un attimo solo. Poi gli cinse i fianchi con le gambe e spinse il bacino contro il suo, strofinandosi contro l’erezione imprigionata nei suoi pantaloni.

Fu lui a tirare indietro la testa. «Non avevo intenzione di correre tanto».

«Oh, al diavolo, sono due mesi che mi giri intorno!» protestò Hannah, spingendogli il chiodo giù dalle spalle. Ma si fermò un attimo al sopraggiungere di un dubbio atroce. «A meno che non ci siano ragioni religiose di qualche tipo…»

Thorin rise. «Per chi mi hai preso, un mormone? E comunque non farti problemi, non sono praticante, per quanto partecipi alle festività con la mia famiglia».

«Ti ho trovato molto tenero per quello».

Lui la guardò con uno sguardo così dolce, che Hannah si sentì quasi in colpa per averglielo provocato. Non se ne sentiva all’altezza.

«Diciamo che credevo di riuscire a resistere qualche appuntamento prima di attaccarti al muro» disse lui, strofinando il naso contro la sua guancia.

«Avresti dovuto considerare la controparte, agente Oakenshield, e le sue capacità di resistenza».

Thorin rise ancora e lei riprese a baciarlo, prima di continuare a punzecchiarsi all’infinito. Le sue dita corsero a sbottonarle la camicia di flanella e le sollevarono il reggiseno, permettendo a una delle sue grosse mani abbronzate di coprirle un suo piccolo seno. Gli gemette contro le labbra, per le sensazioni che riusciva a provocarle nonostante la scarsa superficie a disposizione.

Era bello sentire quel corpo, che era troppo spesso uno strumento di lavoro, trasformato in una fonte di piacere. Non se lo concedeva mai, e l’ultima esperienza l’aveva lasciata con una sensazione sgradevole addosso, quasi dovesse sopprimere i suoi desideri perché non erano altro che uno strumento contro di lei.

Ma non c’era nulla di tutto ciò nelle carezze di Thorin.

Il suo desiderio per lei emergeva con una tale genuinità che la faceva sentire libera di assecondare il proprio. E così fece, tracciando con le labbra la forma della sua mascella, per scendere lungo il collo mentre lo liberava dal chiodo e poi affondare le dita in quei capelli che l’avevano attirata dal primo istante, inaspettati su uno come lui, ma che conoscendolo meglio non potevano essere altrimenti.

Thorin spinse i fianchi contro di lei, la sua erezione che premeva attraverso i jeans.

«Andiamo su» gli disse Hannah, prima di mordergli la pelle tra il collo e la spalla. O meglio, i muscoli tra collo e spalla. Era così solido e forte.

Abbastanza forte da caricarsela su per le scale, aggrappata a lui come un koala, senza mostrare alcun segno di cedimento o fiato corto. Hannah rise, mentre le ciabatte le scivolavano giù dai piedi e un sorriso aleggiava sulle labbra di lui.

Arrivati in cima alle scale, Thorin chiese: «Destra o sinistra?»

«Sinistra» rispose lei, e lui girò verso sinistra. Solo allora si accorse di avergli risposto in modo sbagliato, perché lui aveva girato alla sua destra.

«Non sei granché con l’orientamento, eh?»

Lui inarcò le sopracciglia. «Hai detto sini– oh». Fece per girare e correggere l’errore, ma lei si tirò indietro e rise.

«No, no, alla fine sei nella direzione giusta!»

«Direi che qui c’è una sola porta, non posso sbagliare più».

Hannah ridacchiò di nuovo e lui borbottò: «Che imbarazzo».

Lei non poté fare a meno di baciargli la fronte e pettinargli i capelli indietro, mentre oltrepassavano la soglia della sua camera. Raggiunto il letto, lui la lasciò cadere sul materasso e fece per seguirla, ma Hannah sollevò un piede nudo e glielo premette sul petto.

«Ah, ah. Via quei vestiti».

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, con un sorrisetto divertito, e portò le mani al primo bottone della camicia. Si fermò, in attesa di un suo cenno, e così lei annuì, accavallando le gambe, pronta a godersi lo spettacolo.

E che spettacolo!

Thorin sbottonò la camicia un bottone alla volta, rivelando il petto coperto da una canottiera simile a quella che gli aveva visto addosso quella notte in cui lui l’aveva seguita nel suo “secondo lavoro”. Se due mesi prima qualcuno le avesse detto che avrebbe trovato sexy in modo indecente un uomo in canottiera, lei gli avrebbe riso in faccia.

Ma, in quel momento, il modo in cui il tessuto gli fasciava il torace muscoloso e sul petto si intravedeva la peluria scura che lo adornava le faceva sentire caldo da tutte le parti, anche se lei aveva la camicia aperta e il reggiseno sotto la gola.

A quel proposito…

Si liberò di camicia e reggiseno in tempo per vedere Thorin sfilarsi la canottiera, in un guizzare sotto pelle di muscoli di braccia e torso.

Hannah mormorò in apprezzamento, lasciando scorrere lo sguardo lungo il suo corpo –consapevole di avere i suoi occhi puntati addosso– per fermarsi proprio dove la linea di peluria spariva nei pantaloni.

Risollevò lo sguardo con un chiaro messaggio, e Thorin sbottonò i jeans e abbassò la zip, un sorrisetto che gli incurvava le labbra. Poi agganciò i pollici al bordo dei pantaloni e li tirò giù, portandosi dietro anche i boxer.

E rimase del tutto nudo.

Hannah trattenne il fiato, incapace di togliergli gli occhi di dosso mentre lui si liberava degli anfibi e di quel che restava degli indumenti, una gamba alla volta, senza una traccia di imbarazzo.

Era una visione maschile e allo stesso tempo vulnerabile, di quella vulnerabilità di chi mette a nudo più del suo corpo, tanto che ora lei si sentiva troppo vestita e non più sullo stesso piano.

Sbottonò i jeans e li tirò lungo le cosce. Le mani di Thorin corsero in suo soccorso e le fecero scivolare i pantaloni fino alle caviglie e via, per poi prenderle un piede e baciarne la pianta.

«Oh, vieni qua» gli disse, le braccia tese verso di lui.

Thorin calò sul materasso, un ginocchio tra le sue gambe e l’altro all’esterno, attento a non lasciarsi cadere del tutto sopra di lei.

Poteva essere ancora più tenero?

Lui aprì la bocca per dirle qualcosa, ma Hannah non ci capiva più niente e voleva solo baciarlo e toccarlo, e quello fece. Gli tracciò la linea della spina dorsale, gli afferrò il sedere mentre lui si posizionava sopra di lei, e la baciava tenendole il viso tra le mani, quasi lei fosse preziosa, delicata.

Gli fece vedere la delicatezza mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore e gli fece scivolare un dito proprio lungo la linea tra le natiche.

«Mi fai impazzire così» le disse, la voce roca e affannata, mentre scendeva a prenderle un capezzolo tra le labbra, una mano che le sfiorava la pancia e si infilava sotto le mutandine.

«Sei nel posto giusto per ricambiare» riuscì a dirgli, prima di mordersi il labbro inferiore al tocco sicuro, quasi ruvido, delle sue dita tra le gambe.

La sua erezione le premeva contro la coscia e lei passò una mano oltre i suoi fianchi proprio per afferrarla, un po’ curiosa di sentire come fosse la sensazione di avere un membro circonciso tra le dita. Ma era troppo distratta dai suoi tocchi, dalle dita che entravano in lei, per prestare attenzione a certe sottigliezze.

Poi il piacere la travolse, con lui che le sussurrava incoraggiamenti e lei che si stringeva intorno alle sue dita e gli artigliava le spalle. Ogni altro pensiero cancellato per qualche attimo.

Thorin si ritrasse e si chinò a frugare tra i suoi vestiti, dandole una splendida vista di sedere e schiena sodi.

«Guarda nel comodino dietro di te» gli disse Hannah, con la voce che sembrava assonnata alle sue stesse orecchie ma… non lo era, affatto.

«Qualcuno è stato più previdente di me» disse lui, con un sorrisetto, nell’aprire il cassetto.

«Non starò a dirti chi aveva tanta fiducia in tutto questo».

«Non tu? Meno male che hai un angelo custode, allora».

Thorin aprì la confezione di preservativi, ne tirò fuori una striscia e ripose il resto nel cassetto, prima di prendere una bustina.

«Vuoi guardarmi?»

Hannah si sollevò sui gomiti. «Impari in fretta».

Lui strappò un lato della bustina, un sorriso sulle labbra, e procedette a posizionare e srotolare il preservativo, con gesti misurati e sicuri.

Lei strofinò le gambe tra loro, le mutandine bagnate come non mai, e aspettò che lui tornasse in ginocchio sul materasso e poi a carponi su di lei, per sfilarsele e lanciarle da qualche parte.

«Volevo farlo io» disse lui, con un broncio tanto esagerato quanto adorabile.

«Ops!»

Thorin scosse la testa e si chinò sopra di lei, unendo le labbra alle sue, e Hannah lo afferrò e si mosse in modo da allinearlo al suo ingresso. Una spinta di bacino e lui fu dentro, per poi scivolare poco a poco in lei, fino a far incontrare i loro fianchi, le loro bocche a un soffio l’una dall’altra, i loro respiri che si mescolavano.

Hannah si perse nello sguardo di Thorin, morbido e gentile quanto il suo corpo era solido e ruvido. Gli accarezzò il viso, incapace di trovare parole adatte per descrivere quel che provava nel guardarlo, mentre lui era immobile dentro di lei.

Le sembrava di aver aspettato un’infinità di tempo per questo e alla congiunzione dei loro corpi era esploso qualcosa nella sua testa.

E non aveva parole per dire cosa.

Lui azzerò l’ultima distanza tra loro, serrando le labbra sulle sue, per baciarla mentre muoveva dentro e fuori di lei, i fianchi che ondeggiavano tra le sue gambe, il torace che le sfiorava i capezzoli, la peluria una carezza deliziosa.

Un ultimo colpo di fianchi e lui le afferrò la vita, per rotolarsi sul letto e portarla sopra di sé, a cavalcioni.

Con una risata Hannah si sollevò sulle braccia e lo ammirò, i capelli che gli si allargarvano intorno alla testa in una massa selvaggia.

«Ti va bene?» le chiese, le mani che le risalivano lungo i fianchi per stringersi intorno ai suoi seni.

«Come dicevo: impari in fretta». Hannah dondolò sopra di lui, godendosi il tremito che lo attraversò e la gola che si muoveva quando lui deglutì. «Vederti sotto di me mi dà grande soddisfazione, agente».

Lui rise e piegò le gambe, il che le tornò molto utile quando si raddrizzò, perché nel ridiscendere lui spinse verso l’alto, e le andò incontro ogni volta che lei si sollevava, le mani che le massaggiavano i seni, i capezzoli tormentati tra le dita, finché Hannah non si piegò su di lui, per baciarlo mentre si muoveva il necessario per sentire l’orgasmo farsi sempre più vicino, sempre più vicino, sempre più…

Il piacere la raggiunse, le strappò un gemito nel risalirle la schiena gelido e rovente, fino alla testa. Lo cavalcò, insieme a Thorin, finché anche lui non gridò, con un urlo che era quasi un ruggito, e la strinse a sé, tremante e ansimante.

Così rimasero, finché i loro battiti non si placarono, vinti da quel piacere che avevano a lungo cercato senza rendersi conto di volerlo.

* * *

Restarono a letto tutto il pomeriggio, chiacchierando del più e del meno, come non avevano potuto fare finché lei era stata sotto indagine. Quella rilassatezza era mancata a Thorin. Non si era concesso nulla di tutto ciò da quando aveva lasciato Bilbo.

A quel proposito…

«Credo di doverti dire qualcosa» sbottò, fermando le carezze pigre sul braccio di Hannah.

Lei sollevò lo sguardo. «Che aria seria».

«Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto dirtelo prima. Ora rischia di cambiare tutto e–».

«Spero tu non voglia dirmi che siamo sposati perché abbiamo fatto sesso una volta» disse Hannah, sollevandosi su un gomito per guardarlo in faccia, tutta l’attenzione su di lui, «perché sì, potrebbe irritarmi parecchio la cosa».

«No, no, niente del genere». Thorin fece una mezza risata e si passò una mano sul viso.

«Forza».

«Mi piacciono anche gli uomini».

Hannah scrollò le spalle e tornò a stendersi di fianco a lui.

«Non hai niente da dire?» Era scioccata, forse.

«Non so, sentivi il bisogno di dirmelo a mo’ di giustificazione per come non hai battuto ciglio alle mie gambe non depilate?» E per sottolineare il punto sollevò una gamba.

Thorin sbatté le palpebre, incerto su come rispondere, perché, davvero, non era pronto a nulla di tutto ciò. Anche Bilbo aveva avuto qualcosa da ridire sul fatto che lui non fosse “puramente” omosessuale, come se la cosa lo rendesse in qualche modo una strana creatura che non era né carne né pesce.

Un po’ come essere un ebreo inglese.

Hannah gli lanciò un’occhiata e scoppiò a ridere, rotolandosi sulla schiena, le mani sulla pancia.

Lui si girò sul fianco e la fissò finché lei non ebbe finito di divertirsi a sue spese.

«Sono serio».

«Anche io quando dico che non cambia niente!»

«Non temi che potrei fuggire con un uomo?»

«Quanto temo che potresti fuggire con un’altra donna. La differenza dove starebbe?»

La morsa che sentiva al petto si allentò, mentre lei ridacchiava e commentava qualcosa su genitali e altre cose su cui non stette a indagare. Era troppo sorpreso dalla tranquillità di lei, e da come lo riempisse di uno strano calore che non ricordava di aver mai sentito.

Hannah tornò seria e gli accarezzò una guancia.

«Non era necessario dirmelo, ma capisco che per te era importante farlo. E voglio anche che tu tenga bene a mente che per me non fa alcuna differenza. Non mi preoccupano i tuoi ex, né che in futuro potresti innamorarti di un uomo, o chissà quale altra idiozia ti è stata detta in passato».

Lui si ritrovò a sorriderle e lei gli passò una mano dietro la nuca, per tirarlo giù, verso il suo viso, e baciargli le labbra con una gentilezza che lo sciolse in via definitiva.

Quando un’oretta dopo Thorin scese in cucina, trovò una lettera su carta pergamena –o forse pergamena vera?– piegata sullo zerbino. La prese e la posò sulla penisola, per poi cercare una padella negli armadietti.

Stava tirando fuori dal frigo il necessario per uno spuntino improvvisato, che Hannah lo raggiunse, di nuovo vestita, i capelli umidi per la doccia.

Lui le indicò la lettera. «C’era quella davanti alla porta».

«Il postino non lascia roba a quest’ora–».

Si ammutolì e lui le lanciò un’occhiata per trovarla con le sopracciglia inarcate, mentre scorreva lo sguardo sulla pergamena.

«Non c’è stato alcun postino» mormorò lei e gli porse la lettera.

Thorin lasciò zucchina e coltello, per prenderla e notare la grafia ordinata e familiare, fino alla firma.

_Arodel._

Sollevò gli occhi verso Hannah, che gli fece segno di continuare.

_Ciao Hannah,_

_Mi dispiace essere sparita senza preavviso e senza sistemare nulla. Spero di non averti messa nei guai. Ma pensavo davvero che sarei tornata una volta concluse le mie ricerche “in loco”._

_E invece sono cambiate molte cose._

_Primo, non scriverò più questo libro perché non è mio diritto mettere in pericolo il Popolo Fatato solo per un mio desiderio personale e un po’ egoistico. E temo che creerebbe qualche problema anche a te, vero? No, non gongolare, non ti sto dando ragione per i tuoi modi tremendi._

_Secondo, resterò qui e sposerò Thranduil. Quindi non dovrei darti più fastidio per un po’ di tempo, puoi tirare un sospiro di sollievo (sempre che tu non sia già finita nei guai, nel caso posso provare a risolverteli)._

_Spero mi augurerai una vita felice. Io di certo te la auguro, nella speranza che tu non rimanga per sempre la campagnola brontolona che ho conosciuto._

_Ti meriti di meglio._

_Un caro saluto._

_Tua,_

_Arodel._

Thorin era perplesso da quel che aveva letto, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava inserirsi alla perfezione nel racconto di Hannah. A sorprenderlo di più era il desiderio di Arodel di informare la sua ospite della sua decisione. Si era persino posta problemi sulle conseguenze della sua sparizione. Peccato, però, che non si fosse degnata di una visita di persona.

«Non ti accigliare tanto. Sono certa che a lungo andare abbia effetti deleteri sulla tua fronte».

Thorin incontrò lo sguardo di Hannah, che era il ritratto della calma.

«Dopo questi ultimi due mesi non ti dà fastidio ricevere notizie in questo modo? Non ti servirebbe come prova in tua difesa».

Lei gli prese la lettera di mano, girò intorno alla penisola e andò ai fornelli. Un _tic tic_ e l’odore di bruciato bastarono a fargli capire cosa stesse facendo.

«Non importa ormai».

Thorin si fermò al suo fianco, mentre lei guardava le fiamme risalire la pergamena.

«Conta solo quel che ho trovato in questi mesi».

Hannah sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e ciò che ci vide dentro spazzò via qualsiasi residuo di rabbia che provava per cosa lei aveva passato –cosa aveva _rischiato_ –. Si era dovuta sentire sotto accusa anche se innocente, senza poter davvero provare la sua innocenza perché nessuno le avrebbe creduto.

Tranne lui.

Lui credeva a quella storia. Lui sapeva che c’erano cose là fuori, nella brughiera, con cui lei aveva sempre a che fare e che la mettevano in pericolo in mille modi diversi.

Appena lei spense il fornello, le prese la mano e gliene baciò le dita.

Alla fine, forse, l’augurio di Arodel aveva fatto il suo corso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì, ho scritto Thorin.
> 
> In una AU, ma l’ho scritto. Amo il suo interprete, ma non particolarmente il personaggio (soprattutto nei film, è un Gary Stu e nessuno mi convincerà del contrario), quindi l’aspetto dell’agente Oakenshield si fonda tutto su Richard Armitage e non potrebbe essere altrimenti.
> 
> Sulla cultura a cui appartengono i Nani, be’, non ho fatto un gran viaggio mentale: Tolkien aveva associato la lingua nanica alla lingua semitica, ma ci sono altri paralleli tra gli Ebrei e i Nani che hanno reso naturale questa trasposizione.  
> Così ho finito per provare molta simpatia per i Nani... sì, io. _Perdóname, Thranduil, por mi vida loca!_  
>  (In realtà, Dís ha sempre avuto un posto speciale nel mio cuore, ma shhhhh).
> 
> Un appunto: la storia è stata scritta durante il primo lockdown, e il passato di Thorin non fa alcun riferimento ai fatti di attualità (ho idee chiare sul tipo di terrorista che è Smaug, anche se non gli ho dedicato molto spazio).
> 
> Comunque, avevo detto che avrei dato una gioia sentimentale ad Hannah ed eccomi qua. Ecco un altro motivo per cui il cane Thorin non appare in questa storia. Mi auguro che ne sia valsa la pena ;)  
> Mi sono divertita anche a inserire hint alla Bagginshield perché il subtex nei film era così ovvio che persino io l’ho visto. Diciamo che il queer baiting lo noto, eccome.
> 
> Poi, ritroviamo Sandra da [**_Il portale_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497816), sempre molto impegnata nelle faccende amorose di Hannah (le ho proposto di trovarle un passatempo alternativo, ma non ne vuole sapere). Questa storia mi ha offerto l’occasione perfetta per fare una capatina da lei in questo universo!
> 
> La questione dei fae che erano umani in origine è una mia teoria, più che altro dovuta al fatto che i fae sono un’invenzione umana e sorti da spiegazioni per fenomeni apparentemente inspiegabili. Si può fantasticare sulla modalità in cui sono sorte le diverse specie, ma sto cercando davvero di trattenere il worldbuilding il più possibile ahahah
> 
> La storia è lunghissima e le note lo sono altrettanto. Troppe cose da dire, tanto che mi sarò persa di sicuro qualcosa.
> 
> E bon, sono in mezzo al NaNoWriMo come ogni novembre e manca un solo racconto per la conclusione di questa raccolta!
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima settimana,
> 
> Kan


	10. Racconto VII. Regina incoronata [Thranduil/Arodel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Racconto VII. Regina incoronata** – Durante i festeggiamenti per le loro nozze, Thranduil prende Arodel in disparte per farle un regalo speciale. _[Thranduil/Arodel]_

Alla luce dei bracieri e animata da musiche e balli sfrenati, la sala grande ricordava ad Arodel il bosco in quella notte buia e tempestosa in cui si era avventurata sotto la pioggia alla ricerca di prove sull’esistenza dei _fae_.

E aveva finito per trovare molto più di quello.

Avrebbe potuto quasi convincersi che fosse stato di proposito, un tributo al loro primo incontro da parte della Corte.

Ma sarebbe stata un’illusione neppure troppo dolce.

Dopotutto, aveva scelto lei –insieme a Thranduil– di celebrare le loro nozze durante i festeggiamenti per la primavera, nonostante nella Corte d’Autunno la primavera non arrivasse mai e fosse solo un’altra buona scusa per festeggiare.

Anche se, a detta di Thranduil, ai tempi delle due Corti –Seelie e Unseelie– le stagioni erano cambiate davvero.

Arodel gli strinse la mano, le loro dita intrecciate, e quando si girò a guardarlo lo trovò già con gli occhi rivolti verso di lei.

«Sono felice» gli disse.

«Anche io». Lui sollevò le loro mani e baciò il dorso della sua. «Vuoi continuare ad assistere ai festeggiamenti?»

«Devi portarmi da qualche parte?»

Lui ghignò. «Manca una parte fondamentale del matrimonio».

«Ah sì? Allora che stiamo qui a fare?»

Thranduil rise e si sollevò dal suo scranno, per tirarla in piedi al suo fianco. «Andiamo».

La tirò non in direzione delle porte che portavano al corridoio, ma verso la sala del trono. Quella sì che era una direzione inaspettata per completare la cerimonia.

Lui le aveva anticipato che le parole che si sarebbero scambiati davanti alla corte avevano puro valore simbolico, ma che l’unione vera sarebbe avvenuta a letto. E lei lo aveva preso alla lettera.

Non che avesse nulla in contrario al cambio di location. Anzi. Ogni volta che lo vedeva sul suo trono, scavato nel tronco di un albero che sembrava vivere anche intorno alla seduta, accarezzava l’idea di suggerirgli quello scenario, senza però farne mai parola.

A quanto pareva, si era rivelato non necessario. Avevano le stesse idee!

Si fecero largo lungo la penombra della sala, ma nessuno sembrava interessarsi a loro tra i _fae_ che ballavano, bevevano e amoreggiavano in ogni dove.

Raggiunsero la porta della sala del trono e il battente si scostò sotto il tocco di Thranduil. Lui si infilò nel varco, per poi tirarsela dietro.

E quando la porta si richiuse, calò il silenzio intorno a loro.

«Wow, porte insonorizzate».

«Solo perché è quello che voglio io in questo momento. In caso di attacco non sarebbe così utile».

Arodel mosse qualche passo verso il centro della sala, con una piroetta, mentre i bracieri agli angoli si accendevano da soli.

«Mi piace questa tua idea di prima notte di nozze» disse e strizzò un occhio a Thranduil, che la seguiva con passo lento e misurato.

«Sono il Re di questa corte, devo fare le cose secondo un certo criterio».

Arodel raggiunse il trono e si spostò di lato, per lasciargli il posto.

Ma Thranduil infilò una mano sotto un ramo ed estrasse–

«Una corona?»

Era in tutto e per tutto come la sua, non un ramo di meno, né qualche centimetro di differenza, se non nella circonferenza del capo.

«Prego, siedi» le disse, con un cenno verso il trono vuoto.

Arodel sbatté le palpebre ma fece quanto detto, la schiena dritta per non toccare lo schienale, le mani sulle cosce.

«Non mi aspettavo una corona».

«Hai detto tu stessa che quel che ti stavo descrivendo era una comunione dei beni magica».

«Mi hai pure detto che avrei regnato al tuo fianco, se lo avessi desiderato, ma non pensavo con una corona».

«Puoi non indossarla più dopo di oggi, se ti turba tanto».

«È solo l’idea».

«Ma ti starà benissimo» disse Thranduil. «Purtroppo non c’è uno specchio, quindi dovrai fidarti delle mie parole».

«E sappiamo entrambi quanto il tuo giudizio sia imparziale per quanto mi concerne».

«Sono colpevole di amarti, sì» disse lui, «anche quando continui a parlare per procrastinare quel che temi».

«E tu mi rispondi pu–».

Thranduil le posò la corona sul capo e, sorpresa sorpresa, era leggerissima. La sentiva appena.

Sollevò il viso verso di lui, per trovarlo che la guardava con un’espressione di una tale tenerezza…

«Confermo, ti sta benissimo» le disse, prendendole il viso tra le mani, e si chinò per baciarle la fronte.

Arodel sospirò e chiuse gli occhi.

«Spero che la cerimonia non consista solo in questo, perché le mie aspettative–».

Lui premette le labbra sulle sue e come resistergli? Avevano continuato a rubarsi baci per tutti i festeggiamenti, eppure non era sazia. Gli prese anche lei il viso tra le mani, mentre le loro labbra si accarezzavano, si mordevano, e le loro lingue si cercavano, il sapore del vino sempre lì, quel sapore che era tutto Thranduil.

Thranduil che si inginocchiò davanti a lei e abbandonò la sua bocca per baciarle le mani, e poi sollevarle le gonne con tocchi leggeri lungo le gambe nude.

Arodel si lasciò andare con la schiena contro il trono per assecondare le indicazioni che lui le dava con gentili tocchi sui fianchi e sulle gambe, lasciandogli campo libero per farle quel che voleva, perché era certa sarebbe stato quel che le piaceva.

«Su questo trono, ti prendo come consorte e regina della Corte d’Autunno» le disse, tracciandole una linea dal basso ventre al pube.

Arodel trattenne una risata. «Questo sembra più un rituale new age, che una–».

Il dito scese tra le sue gambe e le sfiorò la clitoride, zittendola con un brivido di piacere inaspettato. Il suo corpo era più concentrato di lei e ora le era difficile ricordare cosa stesse dicendo. Anche perché il dito le tracciò un ferro di cavallo nell’accarezzarle le labbra, lasciandosi dietro un formicolio delizioso.

Thranduil abbassò la testa tra le sue gambe e, quando la sua bocca la toccò e la lingua le diede una lenta carezza, le sensazioni fisiche presero il sopravvento.

_Su questo trono, ti prendo come consorte e regina della Corte d’Autunno._

La musica dei festeggiamenti era ora una traccia distante che filtrava dalla porta, il legno del trono pieno di vita contro di lei, e nel rivolgere gli occhi al soffitto lo trovò pieno di stelle.

Aprì la bocca e uscì fuori solo un gemito sommesso, mentre il piacere le attraversava il corpo e le stelle nel soffitto diventavano più vivide, si distinguevano le galassie e i colori che mai aveva visto con i suoi occhi. L’esplosione dell’orgasmo la fece tremare, con Thranduil che la teneva ferma con la mano libera sul basso ventre.

Ma quel piacere era più forte di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato prima di allora, e tutto il suo corpo sembrava ipersensibile quanto lo era la sua femminilità sotto le attenzioni della bocca e delle dita di Thranduil.

«Ti prego» riuscì a dire, artigliandogli le spalle per attirargli il viso verso il suo, concedendosi una breve tregua. «Ti prego, voglio sentirti con me».

Lui si lasciò tirare su. «Sono con te».

«Dentro di me».

Thranduil sorrise e armeggiò con la veste e i pantaloni.

«Vieni qui, mio re» gli disse, tendendo le braccia verso di lui.

Lui che si posizionò al suo ingresso e scivolò in lei con facilità, l’incastro perfetto, e lei lo strinse a sé per premere la bocca aperta contro la sua.

«Mia regina» sussurrò lui, tra i baci.

Ma lei era ormai troppo oltre per parlare. Il suo corpo era sovraccarico di sensazioni piacevoli ed era l’unica parte di lei ancora capace di comunicare.

E quello fece, sul trono della Corte su cui da quel giorno avrebbero regnato insieme.

_Ti amo_ , gli diceva, _ti amo come non avrei mai creduto di essere capace._

E sotto il soffitto pieno di stelle, lui le sussurrò quelle stesse parole, finché il loro amore non esplose al di là dei loro corpi, oltre quella sala, in tutta la Corte d’Autunno.

Finalmente, il re aveva una regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così si chiude questa raccolta!
> 
> Come nel precedente racconto sui due piccioncini, credo questa sia un’altra prima volta per me: ho scritto un matrimonio... circa ahahah! Sono pessima.  
> Un po' di misticismo ci voleva a questo punto, altrimenti che incoronazione e matrimonio fae è? Ovviamente, trip mentali miei LOL
> 
> Sto partecipando al NaNoWriMo e postando allo stesso tempo, ma mentre pianificavo i postaggi con Chià prima lei ha lanciato l’idea “ma posti anche a novembre?”, poi ho visto che l’ultimo racconto lo avrei postato l’11/11, dopo aver iniziato il 9/9 e non ho resistito.  
> Diciamo che avere questo racconto molto breve come chiusura ha aiutato.
> 
> Comunque, se mi venissero nuove idee potrei pure resuscitare questa raccolta, ma per ora la narrazione su Thranduil e Arodel si è conclusa, e anche il materiale a mia disposizione.
> 
> Un grazie come sempre a **kiaealterego** per il supporto psicologico e il betaggio, spero di star diventando meno assillante con i miei dubbi (quelli pre-postaggio devi tenerteli ancora per un po’, temo LOL).
> 
> Ringrazio anche i lettori silenziosi che hanno lasciato un segno del loro passaggio: **cheoncheonhi** , **zenka69** , **Feanoriel** e i guest!
> 
> Infine grazie a chi arriverà a leggere questa storia in futuro!
> 
> Alla prossima,
> 
> Kan


End file.
